The Winx Life Of Aurora
by Lilydogwinx4ever
Summary: An orphaned girl living in the Magix Dimension. She has powers that rivals Bloom's but they remain hidden. What happens when she starts school at Red Fountain? The story of Aurora which follows the Specialists and Winx from the first episode of their adventures. How would the story be different with Aurora in it? You'll just have to read it, to find out :)
1. Chapter 1: Aurora's Life

Here it is my brand new story. This is like the preview of the story which is coming hopefully at the lastest in February since I want to have good amount of chapters done ahead of time. By the way I own nothing all credits go to the creator of Winx Club.

Summary: **An OC story based on Aurora an orphan girl raised in an orphange her whole life, learned the ways of living in the streets with help from her gang friends. As an orphan was adopted countless times but was returned over and over again but at the age of 14 all that changed. She was sent to Alfea by the orphange's Headmistress. Once there Faragonda told her she couldn't stay and she got sent to Red Fountain. Once there she meets the Specialists. What course wil this story take place with Aurora starting at the very beginning of Season 1 with the Winx and Specialists?**

**The Winx Life Of Aurora**

_Chapter 1: Aurora's Departure_

I had barely escaped the cops this time, it had been more challenging than usual. I slipped into the orphanage through the window of my room which I shared with my best friend, more like sister Megan. I landed and I was startled by Megan, who I thought was asleep.

"Aura, thank god, the witch came in asking for you, so I told her you couldn't sleep and had gone to the bathroom," Megan told me. Megan was 12 about 2 years younger than me. Megan and I had been here since we were born. I met her when I was 5 and I instantly got attached to her when they moved her in with me. I would do anything to protect her. Lucky for me she's never been adopted, unlike me. I always return though, either by making my "parents" hate me or just being myself, which is enough for them to return me.

"Thanks Meg," I thanked her heading over to my bed. I looked at the clock and it was almost 3:00 am.

"What took you so long?" asked Megan.

"I told you that after my shift I was going to go meet up with Steven and the gang," I had informed her earlier but I guess she forgot.

"Oh yeah, I forgot with the whole witch issue," she laughed. The witch was the name we gave our orphanage headmistress because she literally was a witch and had a horrible attitude towards us especially me. I think if I hadn't become friends with Megan she wouldn't hate her too, but it was too late for that now.

"Now tell me what happened with the gang," questioned Megan eagerly.

"Nothing just a regular meeting, I had to tell Steven that another family was giving me the eye, which had become rare now that I was older, and that he shouldn't be surprised if I didn't attend or show myself around for a while," I told her.

"How did he take it?" Megan asked again.

"How would he take it Megan, like he always does, be careful and, call us if you need backup," I whispered to her, cause I heard footsteps outside the room. "Now go to bed I hear someone coming."

I got into bed and pulled the blankets over my head. I was tired after the robbery which I managed to get a cell phone from. I knew I needed one and I didn't want to waste my savings that I earned from working at the bar. Yes, I worked at a bar as a waitress but thanks to the owner which knew me since I was 7, he got someone to work their magic on me so I looked older. They still kept a close eye on me just in case someone got too drunk. I started working there shortly after I met the owner, since I knew I couldn't live on what the orphanage gave me. Besides working, I was a gang member along with some other guys who were all older then me.

_Flashback:_

_I was 4 and I had managed to escape from the orphanage at night and I was wandering through the streets. I reached what seemed like the end of an alley. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arm tighly against my waist and put their hand over my mouth to cover it. I started kicking and trying to scream. _

_"Calm down little beautiful girl, your going to make me soo rich," he cooed and I was about to be sick. Who did he think he was? I was about to give him a piece of my mind when they showed up._

_"Let her GO!," a blonde hair boy, with stunning violet eyes commanded._

_"Who do you think you are little boy, go back to where you came from with your friends," threatened the man loosening his grip from me just enough to bite him and run towards the group of boys._

_The blonde and another boy, one with dark-blue hair ran towards the man beating him up. Once they had felt he had enough they let him go and he ran away like a little scared dog. The boys returned, blood smeared on their clothes. I wanted to thank them but I caught a glimpse of an orange haired boy with emsmerizing green eyes and got distracted enough to give the blonde a chance to speak._

_"What is such a pretty little girl doing here all alone in these dangerous streets at night?" asked the blonde._

_"I escaped from the hell of an orphanage I live at. I can't take that place and needed to leave, so here I am," I admitted, I thought maybe these boys could help me._

_"Well you should get back now, its dangerous out here," commanded the blonde making me realize he was the leader of this group._

_"Ok, but what about you guys, where are you boys gonna go, I know you guys are older than me, but you're still no older than 9 probably," I stated wondering what they were doing out here all alone._

_"We live in these streets," answered the dark-blue haired boy._

_I couldn't believe it. Finally a chance to be free and I wasn't going to let it go._

_"Can I join you guys?" I asked sweetly. I was hoping they would say yes. After staring at each other they burst out laughing. I felt my cheeks burning red with fury._

_"Fine, I see your answer, but trust me when I say, this won't be the last you see of me," I scorned, making my way back to the orphanage._

_End of Flashback _

After that I finally managed to prove my loyalty and joined the group, not full time though which was one of the conditions they had put. I had to accept though. All of them were like the brothers I never had. Thanks to them I learned to fight and earned my place as strategy leader for robberies. That was the funny thing though, since I only went to school long enough for me to learn how to count, read, and write, the rest of the math I learned at the bar. Without knowing it I slowly drifted into sleep thinking back to those memories.

* * *

The next day I woke up to Megan pounding her pillow against my head.

"Megan please let me at least wake up," I pleaded while slowly grabbing my pillow.

"Fine," she grumbled slowly retreating. I sneaked up on her while her back was to me and hit her with my pillow. We started to have a pillow fight. She ran towards the door. I decided to throw the pillow full speed at her. The door then suddenly burst open. Megan had already dodged the pillow, and the opened door. Luckily the pillow hit the entering witch which made Megan and I burst out laughing.

"Aurora and Megan!" she shouted."Please meet me in the courtyard in exactly 10 minutes."

Wow, I thought she was going to punish us. I then turned towards Megan who had the same look on her face. I quickly got ready and so did Megan. We left the room to go meet the witch.

* * *

"Girls finally," the witch sarcastically greeted us."I have great news to share firstly, Megan dear you're getting permenently adopted."

Those words seemed to not want to ge through my brain. MEGAN GETTING ADOPTED!

"Aura are you ok?" I heard a sweet voice ask me.

"Huh?" I responded snapping back into reality."Yeah, but finish what you were going to say headmistress."

I knew there was more news but before I broke down I wanted her to dump the full bucket of ice on me.

"Ah yes the other news is that Aurora, darling you're being adopted too, now I would like it if by mid-day you'll be ready to leave, I have things to attend to now but I'll see you girls later," I barely could hear what she had said as she walked away. I turned to Megan hugging her wishing she wouldn't have to leave. Before I would always sneek into the office checking and making sure that no one tried to adopt her, I have no idea what went wrong. I feel that I really let my sister down.

"Um... Aura could you let me go, your hugging me too tight," Megan whinned. I was so scared of losing her that I pulled her into a hug without realizing it.

"Oh sorry," I sniffled letting her go."Look Megan I have to go right now but I'll be back in a while 'k." I hated leaving her right now but I had to.

"Oh ok,"Megan spoke with obvious disappointment in her voice. I knew trying to explain to her would just waste time and right now I didn't have time. I took the suitcase I quickly packed and left it ready to go in my room. Then I swiftly jumped on the bed and went out the window. I ran through the streets racing to the one place I knew I would find him.

* * *

"Oh what a surprise Aura, I didn't expect to see you in a while, especially at this time of day," Steven said turning around to look at me.

"Well here I am and trust me it's not for a good reason," I stated walking over towards him.

"What is it?" he questioned obviously worried as much as he always tried to seem calm.

"Megan is getting permently adopted and I'm also getting adopted," I practically blurted out not wanting to hold it back any longer.

"I thought you said you had Megan's adoptions under control," he asked me suddenly getting furious which I was not intimidated by, but he got me angry though, if someone else would have seen him though you wouldn't be able to notice a single ounce of emotion, throughout the years I learned to read him through his cold violet eyes.

"What I had everthing under control but I have no idea how they could have gotten passed me especially to make a permenent adoption!" I yelled getting frusterated since he was suppose to help me not overwhelm me.

"You're right but what is it that you wanted to ask me, because I doubt this is all you came to tell me," Steven calmly said.

"Yeah, well I'm getting adopted too, no shocker there cause I told you I saw it coming so, while I'm gone I'd like you to keep an eye on Megan if possible, I'm gonna try to return ASAP, but meanwhile here's my number just in case," I answered handing him a piece of paper with my phone number.

"Ok, and don't hestitate for anything, I know you're stubborn, but your a sister to me and I wouldn't be able to bare it if anything happened to you," Steven whispered into my ear since he had me tightly embraced which reminded me of how I hugged Megan earlier.

"I promise I'll be safe besides I know how to defend myself," I smiled at him looking directly at his eyes which softened a bit.

"Ok then do you want to say good-bye to the gang?" asked Steven looking away and started to walk, his back facing me now.

"No, you know I hate goodbyes and besides I doubt I'll take long anyway," I replied knowing I couldn't bare to say good-bye to Jackson even though he treated me like a sister while I liked him differently, or anyone else from the gang for that matter. I walked my way back to the orphanage thinking of how much I would miss wandering these streets. I didn't want to tell Steven though that for some reason I felt like I was never coming back and normally my sixth sense never failed to be right.

* * *

Back at the orphanage I decided I needed to give Megan my number just in case she needed me.

"Hey Meg come here," I signaled to her. She quickly dropped her pen and came over to stand by my bed. I looked up from my notebook and handed her a piece of paper.

"It's my cell phone number, just in case you need me, once you get to your "home" call me first thing, please I need you to promise me that," I took her hands in mines looking at her.

"I promise but did you rob that phone?" she questioned giving me the 'what have I told you about stealing look'.

"Oh come on Meg, I really needed a phone and it just so happened that we were robbing a store that sold phones, I needed one so I grabbed it," I explained knowing Meg was just bugging.

"I guess but we need to go now, have you seen the time," Megan rapidly changed the subject.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed. "We better get going I don't want that witch to start yelling."

I quickly grabbed all my stuff and Megan did the same. We raced down the hall leading to the patio outside.

As soon as we got there the witch turned around and grabbed our arms pulling us towards the sidewalk.

"Finally you girls decide to show up," the witch scolded. I barely paid any attention to her but what caught my eye was the fact that there were two cars in front of us.

"Hey wait aren't we all going to drop off Megan?" I asked bewildered. In my mind I thought I still had more time with Megan.

"No silly girl Megan is going with Robert here to meet her parents at the airport, while your coming with me," she grimaced.

"What? No!" I yelled as I was dragged by the witch away from Megan. "Megan don't worry everything will be find I'll be back here in less than a week most likely, take care." I spoke as I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Bye, Aura see you soon!" she enthusiatically waved at me good-bye. I know I could have easily have gotten the witch's hands off me but, I was too emotionally wore out I didn't try, as the witch motioned for me to get in the car.

"Bye Megan," I whispered as I let a tear fall while I looked out the window of the car.

"Here take some coffee it's going to be a long ride," offered the witch as we drove off. I honestly knew something was in the coffee but I didn't care. I took the coffee and quickly drank it since it was cold. After a few minutes I felt my eyelids get really heavy and let the darkness blissfully cosume me.

* * *

The coffee must have really made me sleep because when I woke up I was on a plane, that was just landing, wait no I was on a ship that was landing. I looked out the window and was shocked. I saw no other than Alfea the college for fairies. I must be dreaming, no I'm almost positive that if I was dreaming the witch wouldn't be in it. I stared out the window and couldn't help but smile. The only school I ever wanted to go to and here I was, it looked just like the pictures I had seen. A really marvelous castle style building, with so many beautiful green plants and the gardens.

"Grab your stuff," commanded that arrogant witch.

I grabbed the little things I hand and walked out of the ship. I clutched my bags to my chest and finally was able to take a good look at Alfea. It was beyond words, I must have gazed way to long because when I snapped back into reality the witch yelled at me to keep walking. I ran towards her. We entered through two massive doors and were greeted by a lady which I thought to be the headmistress.

"Hello, and welcome to Alfea, I am the Headmistress Faragonda," she introduced herself as she shook hands with the witch and then with me. I gave her one of my warmest smiles and why wouldn't I, even if I couldn't keep the smile off my face before.

"Dear Faragonda I am Miss Harriet, the Headmistress of the orphanage of Septna," she responded already giving her fake side. "I am here on behalf of Aurora who happens to be unadoptable and a very bad influence over other of my orphan children, she's young but I hope that you will be able to make her see what's right. And what better way than for her to go here to Alfea. I am handing her over to you and I am sure you will know what's best for her.

I couldn't belive her, the more she spoke the more I wanted to smack that air of professional off her face. Who did she think she was just giving me away? I wasn't something you can just give away. Just because I decided and manipulated all my adoptive parents to return me to the orphanage didn't mean I was unadoptable. And I wasn't even with the other children at the orphange. I hated most of them and couldn't stand them so I isolated myself from them. I was furious and that was still an understatement.

"Don't worry I will take her off your hands," the lady Miss Faragonda said. My jaw dropped, one thing was for the witch to hand me off but it was another for the Headmistress of this school to give in. Once the witch left I tried to speak but couldn't find my voice.

"Don't worry my girl I am sure this is a lot for you to take in but, how about we leave it for tomorrow, here you will be staying here in this room tonight and there's a meal prepared for you already," she directed me into a big beautiful room. I've never had such a big room much less to myself, I thought as I looked all around this enormous room.

"The students of Alfea are still on their summer vacation, the semester hasn't started yet so no one's here except Miss Griselda and myself, my office is down the hall if you need anything," with that said she left.

I was so tired and I had slept a great deal but still the drug she gave me most likely left it's effect on me so, I quickly ate and changed to go to bed. This bed was so comfortable that I felt so snuggled and let myself drift into sleep.

* * *

RINGGG! RINGGG!

Um..What? Uff! I said as I rolled and fell off the bed awakened by the worst contraption invented, the alarm. I quickly got up untangling myself from the covers that I brought down with me. I then heard a door close and turned around to see the Headmistress standing there in the doorway. Thankfully I had already freed myself from the delima which I encountered earlier otherwise, this would have been embarassing.

"Get dressed quickly my dear, you have quite a long day ahead of you, which is why I set the alarm this early," she informed me which I in response nodded to quickly. "Oh and once you gather all your belongings I'd like you to meet me at my office."

She then left and I quickly got dressed considering I didn't want to get her angry, she seemed really comprehensive but I knew better than to push it, especially when I was given such an impressive opportunity to improve my life. I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted me to gather my things, but I quickly figured it was because I was going to be moved from rooms.

I tidied everything I messed up in the room and headed down the hall with all my things in hand. When I approached the door I swear I was gonna knock but the door just creaked open.

"Please come in and take a seat," Miss Faragonda instructed. I slowly took a seat and placed my bags infront of me. I wanted to firstly express my gratitude so I did.

"Headmistress Faragonda, I'd really like to express my gratitude for taking me in when no one else would and-" I was abruptly cut off by her.

"Sorry my dear but I really wouldn't say that because you aren't staying here, all your records show a big lack of control over your magic, zero to be exact, you need to have at least some control over it but you don't, so for now I have requested you stay somewhere else, I am so sorry but it's for the best," she corrected me. "And besides you are still very young my dear."

The one thing I was thinking. STUPID! STUPID! How could I have thought that a stranger would be willing to take me in for absolutly no reason and help me out? But that's me, naive and extra STUPID! I wanted to slap myself and scream. I still don't know how I've composed myself so far but I knew fighting was gonna get me no where here.

"So where exactly am I going to go?" I questioned trying out my voice as little as possible because I was on the verge of tears so I held my head low.

"Red Foutain, I hear you're quite a fighter," she inquired. I couldn't believe it, she thought I wasn't good enough for magic but strong enough to go to an all boys school for hero's and bravery. How more ironic could she get. CALM! CALM! I kept saying to myself to keep composed.

"But why isn't that an all boys school?" I asked deep down furious but my voice's tone was that of a hurt puppy's.

"Yes dear but I know the Headmaster there and I'm sure you'll do fine going there," she said walking towards the door. "Now you should get going, there's a bus outside that will take you to Red Fountain, you don't want to be late now do you?"

"I guess not," I responded glumly taking my bags and walking out the doors, once outside I got into the bus and took one final look at Alfea and said "One day, I just know it...I wont't want to be here...and that day, I'll be stronger than ever."

***Faragonda's POV is up in a seperate story called "Collections Of POV's to go along with The Winx Life of Aurora"**

**So what did you think? Like? Dislike? Don't forget to review I will be updating this story every week since I had planned this story for some time but I needed to write a numerous amount of chapters before posting the story. I plan for this story to have about 27-28 chapters but since they will be following the TV series dialogue they will be quite heafty chapters and if all goes well I will make all the seasons and movies as well, but first I have to see if this story is sucessful. And as to Faragonda making Aurora leave I planned to include it in this chapter but I didn't but if you wish to get a glimpse of what Faragonda thought review and comment about it and update this chapter including that part at request. Just to make it clear this has been a preview so I won't offically start updating the story until at the lastest February. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2: It Feels like Magix

**So officially this story is still starting in February but today's my birthday so I felt like updating at least one , extra long chapter ahead. Aurora has to test into Red Fountain, meet the Specialists, and go on the mission where the first episode come in. Hope you like. I own only Aurora. Credits to tears-in-rain. I'm using her timeline of the Specialists events to centre my story of Aurora on.**

Chapter 2: Red Fountain and My First Mission

The bus stopped and I walked out with my bags in hand, staring at Red Fountain. The cream colored walls gleamed in the early morning sunshine. Crimson colored tiles were at its top, where a banner fluttered in the wind. I marched right into the school. Ms. Faragonda had given me a map of the school and instructed me to go directly to Headmaster Saladin's office. I followed the map and made it to the office when I heard someone say "Well come on in dear child and take a seat."

I walked in and saw the man who I presumed to be the Headmaster, a small man with gray hair and a cane with a beautiful dragon on its end where he was holding it from.

"Well you certainly don't seem 14," was the first thing he said after I came in, "don't be scared why don't you tell me a little about yourself, like your combat skills which Faragonda told me you had."

He turned to look at me after saying that and took a seat at his desk.

"Um, well I learned to defend myself quite well from the local gang of boys that live in the streets. I also took some sword fighting classes from the planet's top swords master," I decided to stop there because anything else I said would involve the criminal activities I participated in and I knew I couldn't screw this.

"Really well, that's quite interesting not all swords masters give lessons and much less to a young girl like yourself, which means you really must be skilled, and don't worry about the criminal life you had Faragonda told me all about it so, you need not to worry. I have a student attending Red Fountain who I picked up that had that life beforehand." He explained which made me release, the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I actually learned a few strategies and many different combat styles," I informed him hoping I could raise the impressions he had of me.

"I truly believe in your word, but firstly, you will have to be evaluated and the sooner the better," he spoke. "Now you better hurry and prepare because this will be a long test."

I was starting to get the feeling that this truly was going to be the school for me. I liked nothing more than a good fight or any exercise for that matter.

"Ok, where should I meet you?" I asked just before I left through the door.

"At the gym," he responded softly.

I walked through the halls and couldn't help but admire the place. This was no Alfea, yet I really liked it. I found the bathroom and changed quickly into something I could move easily in, but also something that wouldn't get caught in anything, since most of my clothes were baggy. I hurried throught the halls towards the gym. I found it rather quickly, which was totally dark, and was surprised by a sudden attack to my chest. I responded quickly by blocking, I then took my guarding stance ready for the next hit. The lights then turned on, my eyes were momentarily blinded by the light, but I didn't let that get in my way, I stayed in my defensive stance.

By the door was a buff man leaning into the door frame.

"Well done girl you passed the first test," he congratulated. I of course came out of my stance but still weary of this man. I then saw the Headmaster enter and I relaxed.

"I saw the whole thing Aurora and so far things look good for you," praised Headmaster Saladin," This is Cordatorta the instructor of combat classes here. He will give you your tests today."

"I never agreed to this Headmaster Saladin, a girl in this school just doesn't fit but, hopefully she will prove me wrong," Cordatorta grumbled.

"I have a feeling she will Cordatorta and you know my predictions are never wrong," Saladin responded."Now I will leave you." He left, leaving me with the instructor.

"First you will be tested on endurance," he said then he walked out ordering me to follow him. We reached a swimming pool.

"Now 100 laps around the pool!" he commanded. I dove into the pool, thanking the guys for having almost drowned me that one time when I was ten. I had been forced to learn how to swim and during the summer I would escape and swim all day long in the pond. I finished the laps which seemed like nothing. I climbed out and was shouted by Cordatorta to go do running laps but I wasn't allowed to change clothes. These soaking wet clothes made running harder, but I managed. I wasn't gonna give into his desire for me to fail.

After finishing all what he said were endurance tests, he said we were moving on to hand-to-hand and weapon combat tests. I was slowly getting tired, but my stamina was high and I wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"Now good luck," he whispered as he walked out of the room he put me in. I had no idea what to expect so I stood ready. An opponent finally came in which I asumed to be magically created and slowly approached me.

Behind me I heard more footsteps and knew that my real opponent was the one behind me but I didn't want him to know I knew he was there. I blocked all my senses excepted my hearing, focusing on their movements. They simultaneously lunged for me. I arched back catching myself with my hands touching the floor, letting them crash, I pulled in my legs and kicked them out, using the momentum and the strength from my arms. I then leaped forward with a thrust of my arms, positioning myself in a fighting stance ready for their next attacks just to find that they disapeared into mid-air. I then heard a speaker break in which startled me.

"Now your objective is to get to the other side of the gym where the flag is," instructed Cordatorta over the speaker. I never thought he would give me such an easy task. I saw the flag appear and then walked towards it. Out of nowhere 2 guys appeared infront of it. So much for the easy approach. I retreated slowly, then 6 more guys popped out 2 in every direction. Damn, they were going to corner me and that was never a good thing. I looked all around me, still no solution. I wasn't about to be cornered in the middle of the gym. I ran for it somersaulting over the guys' arms linking that tried to stop me. I was so close to the flag now but as a was just a few feet away from it the ground suddenly shifted under me and the flag was now on the opposite side of the room.

I then knew the only was to get to the flag was going to be to destroy those guys. I was itching for a fight and I was finally going to get it. It seemed like the guys knew I figured out their secret and all 6 lunged at me. I easily dodged all 6 of them, jumping into mid-air, as they had bumped into each other I did a swing kick, kicking each of their face and making them fall back. As soon as the first one got up I ran to him and kicked him in the chest. One of the guys under me got a chance to grab my foot but I quickly swung my other leg around and kicked him in his face. I promptly jumped back. I was caught in the arms of the other man who had his grip on me. I jumped leaning my weight into him while my legs went back in a somersault getting him in the face as he let go of me. I landed on one knee ready to destroy the rest. The 3 guys I got a good swing at had vanished already.

Suddenly the lights went out. Great, I thought, just what I needed. I closed my eyes knowing that having them open would just use up one of my senses. I focused on all my other senses, hearing my opponents quickly approaching I got ready. This wasn't like before where I could see them, now I had to be careful more than ever. I knew they were gonna try the cornering thing again. So when I knew they just about cornered me I jumped as high as I could. They bumped into one another again and as I landed I decided to take a swing at them with my leg. I got all 3 of them but I knew the lights were still off so I would have to find the flag in the dark. I remembered I had been facing the flag when the lights went out. When I attacked I probably ended up facing the opposite direction. I went with my instinct and turned around walking right to where I felt the flag was.

I guess my instinct was right because when I thought I was close to the flag the lights turned on and I saw that the flag was 2 feet infront of me.

* * *

After all those combat tests, I was taken to a high tech room for strategy tests and preparations for a piloting test. It was so cool, I could actually fly that ship! I had to also take writen tests which suprisingly weren't hard, I was so glad at the moment that I had stayed at school to learn to write. Now they had ordered me to go take a shower and meet them in Saladin's office. Hopefully I had passed, all I wanted was to either get kicked out of this school to make it back to the gang or stay here, I just needed to know already.

I had just walked in, suddenly feeling I interupted them since they both turned to look at me, like I had caught them in the middle of a convesation.

"Glad you made it Aurora we were just finishing your evaluations," Saladin informed me looking at Cordatorta.

"But Saladin sir, this is a school for young men not girls," claimed Cordatorta who was starting to get on my nerves. Just because I was a girl didn't mean I couldn't fight.

"Enough Cordatorta, this young girl has proved that she has a very experienced level of fighting and will prove to be an excellent student at this school," Saladin retorted. I exhaled the breath I had retained thinking that I wasn't going to make it into this school.

"You are right sir, all I'm worried about are the young lads temperments and reactions towards the girl," defended Cordatorta.

"Do not worry Cordatorta, I'm sure the boys won't want to mess with the girl," responded Salasin."Now I am glad to inform you that since your skills are very advanced you will skip the freshman year course and will pass into the sophmore year."

"Now Aurora, Mary will be here in a few minutes to take your measurements for your uniform," said Cordatorta excusing himself from Saladin. "I'll see your tomorrow Aurora."

Once he left I turned to Headmaster Saladin.

"Headmaster Saladin, being the only girl in this school, I wish to blend in as much as possible, so I'd like to ask to make me a uniform that makes me look similar to any one of the guys attending this school," I stated wanting to be clear that I wanted to learn and not get distracted with other guys making a fuss over me being the only girl at this school.

"Absolutely I agree with you but you do realize they'll still notice, and let me tell you dear you are very beautiful, and attract a lot of attention," he confirmed. Damn! Cursed my looks. This is what I hated about myself, everyone said I had such a beautiful face and my aquamarine colored hair. That was one reason I got adopted so often when I was younger everyone thought I was a pretty porcelain doll girl with my pale yet stunning skin color. My gray-greenish eyes also attracted people which I cursed sometimes. I knew even with my hair shaved and guy clothes people would still recognize me as a girl.

"I know Headmaster Saladin but I still have a few adjustments to make before school starts," I responded. I'm pretty sure I had enough money saved to go buy myself a wig from a shop in Magix. My hair barely reached my shoulders since I always cut it and having it this short would better for the wig I was going to be wearing now.

"Here are the keys to your room," he said handing me some keys, "With a few rules though. Now you're the only girl here so if one of the boys comes to visit you the door stays open. Now your room has a shower so you don't head on to the shower room where the rest of the boys go. Normally all the boys have lunch in the lunchroom but you're allowed to go to your room and have lunch there if you prefer. Understood?"

"Yes sir, now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of things to get done before tomorrow," I answered walking out the door to find my room.

Once I made it to my room I couldn't believe the size of this room. I had already seen some of the rooms here that had to be shared by students and they weren't very big. This room on the other hand was the same size as the one from Alfea.

I quickly started to unpack and decided to head out to Magix to buy that wig.

* * *

I had successfully found a wig with my same hair color, well a close enough one and some clothes. I could always color it later, but for now this dull color would do. I tried on my wig and it had just the right cut. Short messy hair, just what I need. Indeed I still looked like a girl but with my fixed uniform I think I could pass as a boy. As I was getting ready to go to bed I heard someone knock on my door.

"Aurora, Headmaster Saladin would like to see you in his office," shouted Cordatorta from outside the room.

"Coming!" I shouted back at him. I still hadn't changed into my pajamas so I quickly walked to his office.

"Aurora first thing tomorrow morning I'd like to see you in my office to assign you your squad so you can meet them," ordered Saladin as I entered his office.

"Team? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean by being in this already, I know they won't like me. Making me work with them in teams won't make the situation better," I responded not liking this idea.

"Unaccceptable you will have to work in a team for combat class while at this school," Saladin retorted.

"Ok sir, I'll see you first thing in the morning," I then left crawling into bed after such a long day, sleeping was like heaven to me since I was sure tomorrow was going to be ten times worse than today.

* * *

BUZZ!BUZZ!

"Urgg! Turn it off," I moaned pulling a pillow over my head.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Urgg! I gave up and woke up turning off the alarm next to my bed.

I went to my closet, surprised to see my uniform there already. I pulled it out and layed it on the bed. I jumped in the shower. After finishing I got dressed and put on my wig. In the mirror I quickly adjusted it making it look quite messy in what would be a normal boy's hair style. I took one last look in the mirror and I couldn't believe how much of a boy I looked like. If the guys back home saw me they wouldn't even recognize me.

I walked out the door to Headmaster Saladin's office. I still hadn't received my schedule and I had to meet my "classmates".

"Aurora finally you made it," the Headmaster greeted me. "Now it seems the boys in the squad you were assigned to are all here."

As soon as he said that Cordatorta came bursting through the door and I'm sure if he was a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears. He calmed down though before speaking.

"Sorry to interupt you Saladin with this young lad, but the boys won't be coming for a while Riven got in trouble already," informed Cordatorta. I couldn't help but be curious to who this Riven was if he probably didn't have an hour here yet and he was already in trouble.

"Well then Aurora it seems like the boys won't be here yet so why don't you take a seat?" offered Saladin. I turned to look at Cordatorta and realized that he didn't recognize me which made me want to burst into laughter. I really tried to contain it but what little control I had flew out the window when Cordatorta said "Wait Aurora that's you?

His dumbfounded look made made burst into a fit of giggles. Even Saladin found it hard not to laugh and let out a chuckle. Once I composed myself I answered him.

"Yes Cordatorta it's me, but if I hadn't told you, would you have seriously mistaken me as a boy?" I had to ask.

"Yes Aurora, you did a fantastic job blending in and the uniform which would give you away helps too. You do realize that they will still give you a hard time right," Cordatorta said saying the obvious. I already knew this, why couldn't they just let me handle it when the time came?

"Of course Cordatorta but wearing this will hopefully ease that up a bit," I answered.

"Alright then, I will meet up with you later Saladin, good luck Aurora," he responded leaving out the door.

"Aurora, here is your schedule I decided that I would make all your classes have at least one boy from your squad in them," he said handing me a paper. I decided that I would look at it later and stuffed it in my bag.

"Now I'm guessing the boys won't be here for a while so why don't you head onto your room for now. I'll call you when they're here," Saladin told me and just as I was leaving. "Before you leave don't forget classes start in 2 days and dinner will be later, but some Specialists head on to practice their combat skills."

I had a feeling I would go to practice some of my battle skills as well. I had to admit though that I should probably get something to eat, I was starving!

* * *

When I thought I couldn't take the wait any longer Saladin finally called, well more like sent someone to tell me.

I practically ran to his office but I didn't want to look like the freak running through the halls. Once I got to the door I thought they would already be there so it surprised me to only see Saladin in the room.

"Ah, Aurora," he greeted somewhat. I'm guessing he could see my worried face because he quickly said, "Don't worry Aurora they'll accept you into their group, some sooner than others."

I knew what he meant because I had already experienced that before with Steven and the gang, my family. I sighed, it hurt to think that right now I could be there living a life I felt I belonged in. Now I couldn't help but feel my life turned into a bunch of tests that I had to pass. I mean yeah, in life there are tons of tests you have to pass, but now it just seemed completely filled with them and nothing else. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was startled when I heard someone behind me say, "Hello Headmaster Saladin."

I didn't think I could turn around and face them. Then I realized I didn't recognize myself anymore, when had I become this weak coward? The instant that I started to care about what people thought of me. I knew that before I never cared what people said of me but now, in this place it mattered. I would just have to watch myself with the superiors I thought. Na, who was I kidding I wanted everyone to accept me but I also knew that would never happen. Finally with my head together I turned a bit to get a glimpse of what would be my classmates. There were 4 boys standing there. A blonde haired guy, a brunette, an orange haired guy with glasses, and a magenta hair colored guy at the end with his arms crossed infront of his chest

"Glad your here boys I'd like to introduce you to your newest squad member," he said turning to look at me.

"What?" questioned what I thought to be the one with magenta hair. "A new squad member, why would we need one, last year if I recall, Cordatorta said we were one of the strongest squads?"

Humph! I thought to myself again with that attitude. This guy was unbelievable, I'm guessing he was the one who got punished today.

"Exactly why I want her to be in your squad, she would benefit greatly as will you," replied Saladin, and I couldn't bare to lift my eyes from the floor.

A chorus of "What?!" was heard throught the room.

That's when I felt bolder and lifted my head. Looking directly at all of them I couldn't help but stare though at the magenta hair one. His piercing cold violet eyes reminded me so much of Steven. At that moment I fully questioned my decision to stay here.

"No way am I gonna work with her," the magenta hair guy said whispering the last part. "And anyway this being her first year here, why would she be a sophmore?"

"Riven calm down, she most definitly was going to be a freshman but before even accepting her here we had to evalute her and she excelled all the tests, the freshman year course was way below her level," responded Saladin. "We thought that we might even put her in the junior year but we wanted to see how she adapted first."

I could see that all eyes were on me now.

"Not that I agree with all Riven's ideas, but Headmaster Saladin I really don't think this is a good idea," spoke up the brunette for the first time.

"Prince Sky, I wouldn't have put her here if I didn't think she was truly up for it, Cordatorta and I evaluated her first-hand," Saladin said trying to defend me from a battle I knew I was going to lose.

"So you expect us to just have her, be a part of our squad?" asked the blonde with a ring in his tone.

"Yes," replied Saladin very simply.

"What her parents couldn't pay for an inscription to Alfea or Cloudtower?" I immediatly flinched at the sarcasm in Riven's question. I was getting mad and really fast. I'm sure Saladin realized what was going to happen but before he could try to defend me again I spoke up.

"And what if I didn't want to go there?" I taunted Riven shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Finally you speak, think you're manly enough to go here?" he questioned again. "Why don't you just go back to your filthy rich parents that spoiled you and spare us all a headache."

"Riven stop it!" commanded the orange haired guy.

"No Timmy I won't, she deserves to see that the fact is that your parents won't buy you everything," responded Riven shaking off Timmy's hand which tried to hold him off as he walked towards me. I just couldn't believe how fast he assumed that firstly I had parents and that secondly they were filthy rich.

"Riven that's enough, trust me when I say that she's not here by choice," interrupted Saladin.

"How can she not have a choice, look at her, when we came in here we all thought she was a dude," he retorted.

"Riven's right Headmaster Saladin," the blonde said as he denfended Riven which I think was named Brandon, since I heard his name being passed around.

"Headmaster Saladin, I knew things were going to end up this way," I said directing myself toward him. "I've just decided it would be best if I just returned to my home planet."

"You can't, you were left in Faragonda's hands and she gave you to be in my charge," he responded. "Besides where will you go."

The guys suddenly faded into the background and I didn't realize they were there anymore.

"Headmaster Saladin, I told you that the only reason I didn't live on the streets was because I was tied down by the orphanage and now I'm free! I can finally live with the gang. I won't have to go back and forth. I'll continue my job at the bar and the sword master's lessons. If you let me go I can finally have the life I've wanted but has always been kept from me because they wanted me out of the streets."

"No, that would only mean you would be on the streets commiting crimes and wandering the streets alone," he said as if he could convince me shaking his head in disaproval.

"That's nothing I haven't done before, besides the gang is the only family I have and will ever have. I can't believe it took me this long to realize how much I miss them. They will protect me and I will never be alone, now if you'll excuse me," I said as I turned to leave.

I tried to make my way through the guys but was stopped by two strong hands pulling my arms back. I turned around to see the blonde holding one arm and the brunette holding the other.

"Let me go," I ordered but they didn't seem to listen. Guess I would have to make them listen.

"Wait," said Riven looking at me and then and there I saw the true Riven. His face said it all, which to everyone, I knew meant nothing, but I learned to read people so well by now that I knew Riven wasn't as bad as people thought of him. And I knew people thought badly of him since, who wouldn't with that temperment of his. His eyes showed feeling, so much emotion that I knew he always had hidden just like Steven. He probably felt that emotions tied him down and made him weak.

"What," I replied trying to sound annoyed and succeded. I guess they already knew each other so well they decided something without speaking to one another.

"Can we all just talk?" he pleaded, well asked but I could see the pleading through his eyes.

"Sure," I responded, glad that Sky and Brandon finally got their hands off me.

"Now explain to us exactly why you're here," asked the blondie, Brandon.

"Sure the orphanage where I grew up in thought I was unadoptable so they dropped me off at Alfea but Headmistress Faragonda said I couldn't stay there since I had no control over my magic, if I had any," I explained.

"So you're not just a subborn girl who wants to go to Red Fountain?" restated Sky.

"No even if I wanted to, I have no parents or money," I replied with a sad tone. But then I realized that even if they just changed their minds right now it was only out of pitty. I wasn't going to stay out of pitty. Hell no!

"But this doesn't mean anything, I'm not staying here out of your pitty," I snapped at them heading out the door.

But of all the people there Riven had to come follow me. I would have to give him more credit for trying to make me stay.

"You really gonna just leave after all you've been through?" he asked me making me turn around.

"What did you think, I've made it through a lot but never with one single ounce of pitty and I'm so not gonna start now," I retorted back to him giving him a glare.

"We didn't change our minds out of pitty."

"Then explain to me the sudden change of heart!"

"You probably won't believe me but I've been through the same you have. Living in the streets, robbing, fighting, you name it. This isn't new to me."

"So that's why I should stay?"

"I don't know you tell me, it cost me quite a lot to just chase a stubborn girl out of that room. I never am this kind to anybody so you better make it be worth something."

"I guess that's gonna be something I'm gonna have to work on while I'm here," I answered heading back to the room, but not before seeing the smirk on his face.

When I entered the room I tried extremely hard not to laugh at the dumbfounded looks on the guys' faces.

"Dude, how to you convince her to stay," asked Prince boy friendly slapping Riven shoulder.

"Nothing that wasn't obvious already Sky," Riven answered giving Sky a look as to the hand that was now on his shoulder. I'm guessing it worked because Sky quickly retreated from Riven. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Aurora so will you be staying then," asked Saladin.

"Yes," I replied, answering the obvious.

"Excellent, well then, now that everything has been resolved you all should be heading out," Saladin said urging us to get out.

"I would like to formally welcome you to our group Aurora," welcomed Brandon. I just smiled back at him since I was just uncomfortable with all this kindness. I wasn't use to it and when people were nice they would just want something in exchange. This was gonna take some serious, getting use to.

"Now let's head over to the training arena and get some sword practice in, besides I wanna see what this chic's made of," Riven suggested. "Unless you think it's too big of a challenge."

"Never, but I should warn you that there's still time for you to back down," I grimaced walking right through all off them.

"Damn! So Riven you gonna back down," Sky teased and I couldn't help but smile. Sky was a real goofball.

"Yeah right, she's the one that should back down," Riven reminded his friends.

"Enough talk guys, we're here so what are you guys waiting for," I asked grabbing myself a sword.

"Fine then, I gave you a warning," Riven insisted. I was starting to reconsider putting him to shame infront of all his friends.

I started to postion myself for the battle.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Now on the count of 3 you guys start," stated Timmy, "1...2...3!"

* * *

After I finished battling all the guys they decided that we should take a break and battle afterwards again. Guess they never got beaten by a girl. I felt bad about crushing Riven to a pulp so I went easy on him. I let it almost be a draw but then he made a stupid mistake that, would make me look stupid if I didn't take it. I then challenged Sky, Brandon, and Timmy. Again no real challenge there, and I easily defeated them.

"Man, girl your good," remarked Sky, it made me feel better that just, because I defeated them they held no hard feelings against me. Riven on the other hand just looked pissed, he reminded me so much of Steven. I couldn't help but wonder how he and the gang were doing.

"How about I propose a toast, seeing as we have a new member that kicks ass," suggested Sky.

"Oh come on, really," Riven protested.

"Really Sky, that's the only reason you find for a toast, knowing you there should be more," mocked Brandon.

"Obviously, I propose a toast for this awesome new year, hopefully bringing lots of adventures, and beautiful ladies like this one," Sky proposed leaning over to me while I just glared at him. We all brought our swords together and cheered, well more like Timmy,Brandon, and Sky cheered. I wasn't feeling it after what Sky said. I decided to answer back knowing I wouldn't feel better if I didn't, besides I wasn't use to not speaking my mind.

"Where I don't see one Sky, you've obviously become blind," I teased moving by head like I was searching for something.

"I was complimenting you," defended Sky.

"I appreciate it Sky, but all beauty has ever, brought into **my life** have been disasters," I snapped back a little harsher than it was meant to be.

"I didn't meant it like that, I-," Sky apologized and was interrupted by his ringing phone. "See more beautiful ladies thanks to the toast."

"Who is it?" Brandon asked.

"Princess Stella!" eagerly answered Sky. I was lost here. I motioned to Brandon a "who", signal.

"This fairy that goes to Alfea, who he's gushing over," responded Brandon whom I was grateful for making me lose the confusion I had. I was so lost in my thoughts about how even without thinking Princes always ended up going out with other Princesses. I only caught onto Sky's last words, "Yeah, sure. That's fine. We'll be there soon. Okay? See you then."

I looked over to Brandon and saw by his facial expression that whatever Sky had just said meant trouble.

"Pack up guys and lady! We're going to Earth," Sky cheered.

"Where?" I spoke enthusiasticlly. I had never traveled and going to this Earth place seemed like fun. I had already assumed though that everyone had agreed.

"Earth," Sky repeated. "It's a non magical planet-"

I interrupted him though, "That's so cool!"

"What have you gotten us into?" demanded Brandon.

Sky shrugged slightly. "It's really nothing. Stella was passing through Earth on her way to Alfea-"

"That's a pretty round about route," Timmy commented.

"-and she was attecked by this horrible ogre. What was an ogre was doing on a non magical planet? I have no idea. Probably stalking Stella since she said he was after her Scepter of Solaria-"

"Yeah, that might be a clue," Riven muttered.

"-and would you guys stop interrupting me?" Sky asked before continuing. "Anyway, she was like found by this Earth girl who mangaged to drive the ogre and his ghouls off with some serious magic, according to Stella."

"How can someone from a non magical planet have magic let alone serious magic?" Brandon questioned.

"Beats me. But Stella says this girl's got serious potential and totally sweet, so she wants us to go to Earth and use our manly charm to perusade her to come with Stella to Alfea this year."

"Well that leaves you out then," Riven noted seriously, which made me laugh earning both of us a death glare by Sky.

"So are we going?" Sky asked us.

"No," Riven instantly replied. "Why do we have to travel half way across the universe to chat up some backwater Earth girl Stella's taken a shine to?"

"Because I said you had to!"

"Sorry but you already made me follow an idea you had today with the stupid toast."

"But I haven't," Brandon pointed out making flash a smile at him. "And I say we go meet Stella's new friend."

"Yes!" Both Sky and I beamed at the same time, while Riven still looked like he wanted to murder Sky.

"Yeah, I'm in," Timmy agreed. "It'll be interesting to go to a non magical planet. I bet their technology is years behind ours. But how are we going to get there? I mean, we can't exactly land a ship outside her house. Something tells me space ships aren't that common on Earth."

"We'll take the transport pad," Brandon answered. "That should get us there and back before dinner even starts."

"I still don't see why we have to go," grumbled Riven. I actually understood Riven since it did seem kind of dumb just to go some place planets away for a girl. Still I was excited about our little trip.

"Oh lighten up Riven," Brandon said. "We're going to meet some girls and then come home. I mean, we're going to a non magical planet. What could possibly happen?"

I actually knew lots of things could happen but I decided I didn't want to spoil the mood, with more negative thoughts.

* * *

Once we got to the place with the transport thingy. I was shocked to see the irony of what Brandon had said. A girl which I assumed was Stella due to the fact that she was in fairy form was hovering over something I couldn't quite yet see. A big blue hideous troll was there too, and now that I got a better view it was probably the Earth girl that they talked about which was by Stella.

To my left I could see Riven concentrating on the situation before us. And of course he had to make a comment,"You were saying." Which I'm sure was directed towards Brandon.

He pulled out his morning star and with a flick of his wrist he aimed it towards the troll. I knew that it wouldn't hold the troll but he was stubborn. Once he wrapped the chain around the troll's neck he held the troll like a dog at the end of a leash. I moved myself and finally saw the Earth girl. She was quite pretty, soft red hair, with a beautiful colored pair of blue eyes. I'm guessing Brandon thought so too, since he was practically drooling over the girl. I rolled my eyes knowing that it would be only a matter of time before he asked her out.

"Hey, Princess Stella! I hope your friend is the pretty one in the blue pants!" Brandon called out most likely trying to make an impression.

"Yeah, and not the ugly guy at the end of the leash here," Riven continued off Brandon's comment.

"Ditto that!" Timmy added, and I could see Sky chuckle at the joke. He suddenly got lost though just like Brandon as soon as he got a good look at Stella. Sheesh! I could finally see what Riven was complaining about. Well I guess if there wasn't a troll and ogre attacking it wouldn't be so bad.

Finally Brandon used his head and suggested something ,"All right I suggest a three pharge resuce op."

"Forget that. I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself," Riven smirked. Again I rolled my eyes at the all powerful smart ass Riven.

"Dude, one summer at the swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you can go solo on a troll," Sky pointed out casually which I completely agreed on. I knew Riven would try to make a comeback but at that moment the troll yanked him off his feet by pulling on the chain. Riven instantly flew and came to a painful crash which I flinched at impact. That got to have hurt and badly. "I rest my case."

I would have laughed to at his comment if there wouldn't have been a troll advancing towards us.

"Stay behind me," Brandon ordered as he blocked the pounding troll's fists with his shield. But it was clear that he regretted that decision. "Hey guys! What did we learn about battling trolls?"

Sky finally decided to act. "Well, you smash them I think," he said, taking the hilt of his broadsword in both hands and slamming the blade to the ground. The stones splintered, and then a massive crevasse opened up.

"Really guys," I said irratated since we couldn't take down the troll. "Watch this." I quickly launched myself over the troll wrestling with it. I gained the upperhand being on top of it. He tried to knock me off by trying to stand straight by I pinned his arms down with all the strength I had.

"No Sky you take out their feet," Timmy corrected, taking aim and shooting at the troll with his gun. The troll toppled over into the crevasse when the three blasts made impact with the troll's ankles. I quickly did a backflip to get off the troll's back. Thank goodness for Timmy's help otherwise I have no idea how much I would have resisted. "All right!"

"Good one Timmy. Way da go!" Sky cheered.

"It's a good thing you aced how to battle forest creatures Timmy," Brandon grinned at Timmy. He flexed his arm which I knew had to be in pain after blocking the troll's fists.

"Ghoul alert!" Sky announced.

On the other side I could see Riven finally start to get up and say something to the girls. Knowing him he probably told them that he would handle the situation. But as soon as he got up not 1 minute later he connected with the ogre's huge fist and was sent brutally to the ground again.

"He always get hurt," Brandon sighed looking over to me which I had to shake my head at to. I lifted my head just in time to see Stella and the Earth girl shoot some magic at the ogre. I sighed wishing I would be able to do that one day. I mean come on an Earth girl can control her magic but I can't. Yet here I was acting like a specialist, life was so unfair.

We all slowly started to surround the ogre including Riven who got up once again.

"You're the one who's going to back off ogre or I'm going to put my _sinkus removus_ spell on you and you're going to end up smelling like you just took a bath," Stella threatened, as she brought me back to situation with the ogre. It worked since the ogre looked terrified and he suddnely clapped his hands making a portal appear which let him escape. Dammit, my first mission and an ogre got away.

"I knew that would scare him," Stella laughed heading towards us. She then turned to the Earth girl. "Bloom, these are the Red Foutain guys I was telling you about."

"Hello," Timmy waved.

"How's it going?" Brandon asked, which I knew was sure to be followed by a thousand questions in his mind.

"Hey," Sky nodded. Riven and I said nothing. Riven probably being rude but I didn't even know Stella so I kept quiet.

"Meet Riven," Stella introduced and still nothing coming from Riven. Stella continued anyway, "Prince Sky."

"Hey," Sky greeted trying to be friendly.

"Timmy," Stella gestured, Timmy akwardly laughed, nervous I guess. "Brandon."

"How're you doing?" he flashed his smile at her."And you are?" Stella asked addressing me.

"Aurora, nice to meet you Bloom and Stella," I greeted trying not to freak them out with me being the only girl thing.

Stella looked at me though like if I was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

"You...go..to...Red F-Fountain...with-" Stella stuttered and I decided to finish for her.

"Yup I've just been added to their squad," I confirmed. I got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry though Sky's so not my type and besides look at me I'm hideous who would want to go out with me."

I knew what I said helped since she instantly sighed, relieved I assumed.

"Not so fast tough guy," Brandon told the troll, putting an addle collar around it's neck. "You'd better come with us."

"Yeah, you've done enough damage for one day pal," Sky added. I saw two adults coming out of an apartment or what was left of it anyway. I felt sorry for them, for us to frighten them this badly, and most of all for them to feel helpless.

Good thing Timmy was already on the pad thing trying to get us back to Red Fountain. Finally he was able to get the thing to work.

"Where are you guys taking him?" Bloom asked which I had to admit was a good question. I didn't even know where this guy was going.

"We'll bring him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve," Riven told Bloom.

"So long!" Sky called out to the girls as we headed back.

"See you soon hopefully," I called out towards them. I guess it couldn't hurt to make friends that were the same sex you were, having to go to an all boys school now.

"Bloom! I sure hope I see you at Alfea!" Brandon called out to her just as we passed through the thing the pad brought up.

I'm guessing I'm not the only one who saw the huge grin on Brandon's face because Riven's harsh words brought him back. "Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

"Er... No reason," Brandon side stepped bashfully. I obviously knew the answer to Riven's question...Bloom.

"Well I think that all went pretty smoothly," Sky said smugly. "Did you see the grateful look Stella gave me? Yup, I scored some major brownie points today."

"It really wasn't that smooth," Timmy corrected, glancing up at the troll they had imprisioned. "I mean, Brandon nearly got pummeled, you created a massive hole in Bloom's backyard, Aurora almost got squashed, and Riven got free flying lessons."

"I was fine," Riven instantly objected.

"Dude, I told you that you couldn't go solo on a troll," Sky reminded Riven.

"I said I was fine."

"Really? Then why do you keep twiddling you're fingers?"

"Oh shut up."

"I'm waiting for an answer," Sky grinned. Urgg! Why couldn't they shut up already? Sheesh couldn't they stop acting like guys for 1 second?

"I wouldn't mind getting a few answered myself," a voice told us from the shadows. I recognized that voice Saladin. All the boys jumped as Saladin came out of the shadows except me since I already knew it was him. "Well?"

"Well sir, see..." Brandon trailed off.

"We found him on Earth," Sky blurted out. I could see Riven rolling his eyes. I still didn't see the problem with just telling Saladin the truth, Sky had wanted to go to Earth so he should just man up and face the consequences.

"Earth?" Saladin repeated. "You found a troll on a non magical planet?"

"Um, yeah," Timmy stuttered. "You see...um..."

"An ogre followed Princess Stella there earlier today and attacked her on her way to Alfea. Stella managed to fend the ogre off but pretty much exhausted herself. An Earth girl found her and took her home, and when Stella woke up, she called us and asked if we could check the surrounding area until she felt that she revived her power. So we were there when the ogre returned with this hunter troll which we managed to contain. Unfortunately, the ogre got away." Riven answered firmly.

I could see Saladin eyeing Riven, smart guy.

"Earth's not exactly the most direct route from Solaria to Alfea," Saladin pointed out.

"Well we're not trying to suggest that Stella possesses a high level of intelligence, now are we sir?"

"Riven!" Sky gasped making me roll my eyes, not helping here Sky.

"Well we're not," Riven shot back.

"You still can't say it."

"Okay first of all; she's not here. I can say whatever I want even though I would still say it if she was here. Second; I'm not one of her subjects or crushing her like you are so again I don't give a damn what I say about her. And third; you've got to admit the girl isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"She's very smart."

"She blew up a lab," Riven pointed out calmly. "And she's also got a thing for you so that has to mean she's missing something upstairs."

"She's got a thing for me? How do you know?"

"Um guys?" Brandon tried to interrupt as we all turned to see a steaming Saladin.

"I dunno," Riven shrugged. "I just figured by the way she was staring at you back on Earth."

"She was staring at me?" Oh God I just slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Gentlemen, if you're done gossiping, I think I'd better take that troll off your hands and let you boys go to dinner. Oh and Aurora hopefully the boys here at least showed you something," Saladin suggested.

"Yes of course sir, I learned quite a lot," I exaggerated knowing it would help the guys' reputation.

"And may I say that I'm rather impressed that you five managed to take down a troll on your own. I'm looking forward to seeing your work throughout the year, and I think you've redemmed yourself Riven. I'll let you off detention this once. As for you Aurora I expect great things from you."

"Thank you sir," Riven and I said inclining our heads a bit.

He then let us go off to dinner. I could actually see myself fitting into this school for once. Magic was on my side for once in my life.

**What did you think? My birthday gift for all of my lovely readers. Thank you, and hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

**Author's Note: btw I have posted info on my profile regarding the story official release day just letting ya'll know k :) luv u guys**


	3. Chapter 3: Aurora's Dog Day

**Well after all the inconvieniences; here it is! Finally! I was getting antsy myself believe it or not, I wanted to get this out so badly but with sports and school its been difficult. Enough of me, on to the story. Presenting: _The Winx Life Of Aurora! EnJoY! :D :')_**

Chapter 3: Day's Rescue

I woke up early, deciding to invite the Specialists over to my room since it was most likely less stuffy and messy than their own. I could call this an apartment. Entering through the door was a small couch and a decent table with 4 chairs. It was like a mini living room. It had a doorway that connected to my bedroom but didn't have a door to divide it.

I got up and changed my clothes into my uniform not really having anything to wear beside it. I had already seen where their room was since I walked by it when we left for dinner yesterday. I walked to their room and slid the note under their door, and walked away.

They probably still weren't awake so I decided to head over to the kitchen to grab a breakfast snack or something. I got a muffin from the counter and headed back to my room. I felt that I needed to make some changes since it looked too bare for my liking. But then again I didn't own a lot of stuff and this room was HUGE! I had just finished tidying my room and eating my muffin when I heard a knock and someone outside saying, "Remind me why we're here again."

Probably Riven I thought to myself heading over to the door. As I opened it I heard what sounded like Sky say, "Be nice Riven." I opened it to see just as Sky retracted his elbow which most likely just poked Riven in his side.

"I'm glad you guys came," I greeted as I motioned for them to come in. "I thought it'd be better to stay here since it probably is more spacious than the room you guys are in."

"Whoa…," Sky gasped as he saw the size of the room. He then ran for the couch in front of the television. "Called it, so no one can sit here, well…um….unless it's you Aurora, since it's your room."

You'd think they've never seen a room like this before especially Sky being a prince and all.

"Girls really do get all the luck," muttered Riven under his breath probably thinking I didn't hear him. He was still leaning against the doorframe.

"No, just that I apparently can't share with guys so I get one all to myself," I responded looking over to where he was standing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his surprised reaction that I had heard him.

"I think I'm just gonna sit down for a while, my shoulder is really sore, "commented Brandon taking a seat in chair beside the couch where Sky was sitting.

Riven finally decided to enter and pushed Sky's feet off the couch and took a seat. Timmy had already taken a seat in one of the chairs surrounding the television which they took from the table.

"Damn I'm hungry, told you guys we should've gone to get something to eat instead of coming here, "complained Riven.

"Well then if you guys want to grab something to eat go ahead, I already ordered something to eat, "I replied taking a seat in a chair which I hauled over and put it next to Riven's.

"What, so you get this big room, and room service. . . you've got to be kidding me, " grumbled Riven.

"No. . .only today since there aren't any classes, besides I said you guys were coming over, and ordered food for you guys," I said nonchalantly resting back into the chair.

"Guys what are we gonna do for tomorrow when we have to start classes, I can barely raise my arm," whined Brandon.

"I have no clue, but I have it worse than you, and you don't see me complaining," answered Riven. It was true Riven was throw twice and had harsh landing that would've left very bad bruises.

"You guys will probably be better by tomorrow, "I said encouraging them to stop complaining.

"Yeah says the girl with no injuries to worry about, "snapped Riven.

"Oh shut up Riven, it's not my fault you got free flying lessons as Timmy put it."

"I at least was the first to go after the troll, meanwhile you did what…. Exactly."

"No way Riven, I threw myself to try and pin the troll down using my brain, and working with the group, not going stupidly solo."

"That just proves how weak you are."

"That proves how stupid you are."

"Oh you wanna prove that!" Riven shouted getting and towering me.

"Sure, anytime, like right now, you relying on anger proves me right, score 1 for me, "I challenged lifting my head totally relaxed taunting Riven to contradict me. He fumed in anger and left the room.

"Ahh. . . let me go check to see if Riven's alright, "Timmy said getting up and going after Riven.

"Oh... Timmy, tell him I'm always up for any challenge, "I called out hoping he heard me. Next thing I know someone busts the door open. I couldn't care less knowing its Riven. He just takes a seat in the chair and so does Timmy.

"Oh, Aurora someone's at the door looking for you," Timmy told me. I quickly got up and headed for it grabbing the breakfast trays.

"Guys breakfast is here," I called out to them, as them came and helped me place them on the table. My room/ apartment was set with a living room, which was where we were in, and the bedroom which was in the other room.

All of us just started eating right away. After we almost finished Sky was the first to bring up a conversation.

"So Aurora, how would you like going to Magix today," Sky asked looking at me.

"Umm…. That sounds nice," I answered thinking that it couldn't hurt to take a walk and fresh air for a while.

"Then to Magix we go," Sky announced.

"Whoa, hold it Sky, we didn't all agree to this," Riven complained.

"Doesn't seem like a big deal Riven, it's better than staying here," commented Brandon.

"What do you think Timmy?" questioned Sky. Poor Timmy it was obvious he never liked to be the center of attention.

"That… um… sounds great," Timmy answered faking a smile.

* * *

"We already discussed this Riven, we all need to buy some clothes so that's where we're going first," insisted Sky.

"Oh, Sky don't you see, if we do this we're gonna end up at a chic's clothes store, and do you know how long it takes them to buy clothes," Riven commented.

"Look Riven I'm going to Red Fountain, I'm trying to blend in here with all you guys, don't you think it would be stupid for me to just walk into a girls' clothes shop," I informed him. "And don't worry I'm not a normal girl I'll just go in pick some shirts and pants... buy it... and walk out just like any of you would."

"Fine," muttered Riven under his breath. Score! I thought in my mind.

We all walked into a store and I started looking for T-shirts, sweatpants, sweatshirts, and anything else I thought could be worked with. I also got some button down plaid shirts in different colors. I kinda zoned out from what the guys were doing cause' all I wanted was to finish. Going clothes shopping right now was necessary but I hated it with all my heart. I didn't understand how girls would just spend hours in there when you only had to get clothes, buy them and leave. I finally made it to the register and got some belts on the way. The guy looked at me a little funny. I wanted to personally slap the guy and ask him if there was something he was staring at but I was on my best behavior here and didn't want to ruin it. I turned around to see Riven leaned up against the wall, while Sky and Brandon were getting some clothes for themselves along with Timmy.

"Sky, Brandon, Timmy would you just pick something, already," groaned Riven irratated that they took so long.

"Hey guys, all finished," I commented lifting up my bag to show I bought all I needed.

"See, you guys take even longer than girls," teased Riven.

"Look at us Riven, it takes time to look like this so be patient, we just have to go pay for it," replied Sky who seemed not the least bit offended by Riven comment.

"Urgg, come on Aurora let's get out of here, this place is suffocating me," he suggested. I totally agreed with him, if it wasn't because I needed clothes I'd never step foot into these stores.

"Yes let's," I answered walking out the door. "Hey guys we'll meet you guys outside!" I called out to Sky, Brandon, and Timmy.

"How come you don't take as long as they do buying clothes?" questioned Riven.

I looked up to him and quickly answered," I don't see the point in there being anything to it, I don't really have decisions to make when it comes to it. I actually really hate it so I just grab and go."

"Well we at least agree on that," commented Riven we then reached a bench and sat down.

"I doubt that can be the only thing we agree on," I said to him.

"Look let me set things straight, just because I told you to stay doesn't me I like you," he snapped at me.

"But it doesn't mean I can't try to be friends with you," I retorted looking at him next to me.

"Yeah it kinda does, your the only girl going to Red Fountain, I don't want all the reputation I built to go to the the trash because of you," he explained obviously lying to me.

"You really think I'm that stupid, your reputation can't be touched, no way will I affect it, so stop making excuses and think of something that's true," I implied to him hoping he'd try and reason.

"Look, enough said, I don't get in your way, I don't get in yours," he said trying to make a truce with me, and stood up. I stood up right next to him.

"Impossible we're in the same squad and I don't see the reason for you to try and avoid me," I told him trying to figure out why he was trying to avoid me.

"None of your business, just get out of my way," he snapped pushing me aside to walk right by me. I didn't get him, he got along with me one second but the next he didn't. He was providing to be a challenge and I never backed down from a challenge. I looked up and decided to run after him. He had disappeared from my sight but I wasn't going to stop until he gave me some answers.

I ran for who knows how long. I ended up in an alley somewhere.

"Riven!" I called out to him as a last resource which made me feel kinda stupid. Next thing I know a dog comes running towards me. The poor thing was limping. I crouched down to it's level to try and help it.

"Hey John, the dog went this way," a heard a voice call out. Then out come two guys, the ones I presumed had beaten up this poor dog. It boiled my blood to think that they did this to this dog who couldn't defend itself.

"Oh hey look John what we have here, a mutt and a specialist," mocked the guy with short black hair and streaks of red in it.

"Yup, two for the price of one, but this time don't let them get away," spoke the guy I thought to be John. I laughed, these guys thought they were a match for me.

"Now don't worry I'll keep you save but I want you to try and run away," I whispered to the dog. I finally stood up, facing the dirty scum.

I held up by hands to shown my sign of surrender and walked towards them slowly hoping to get a chance to kick their ass.

"Smart Specialist, you know you're not match for us," said John as the other guy went after the dog who thankfully ran away. I extended my hands out, he then reached out to grab them. Too easy I thought. I swiftly jumped and kicked him in the chest, knocking the air out of his making him fall and hit it head on something. I guess it was a rock since he was knocked unconscious. I went to make sure he was breathing which he was, thankfully I didn't want a murder on my hands. I then heard the other guy returning.

"Damn mutt got away," cursed the guy thinking his buddy had been all beaten up. I then shifted so he couldn't see me.

"Damn, John just come on out it's not fair that you get to have all the fun," whined the guy. I quickly ran behind him kicking his back, thrusting him forward. He turned around and ran towards me. He threw punches and kicks at me which I blocked and dodged. I got a hold of his arm and spun him kicking the back of his knee. Finally on his knees I twisted his arms so they were behind his back and I put a foot ontop of his legs holding him down.

"Aurora finally we found you," I heard was sounded like Sky call out from behind me.

"Whoah what happened here?" asked Brandon.

"Well what does it look like blondie," snapped Riven.

"Shut up," I shouted at them turning my neck around a bit. "Now instead of giving me an interrogation, give me a hand will ya, besides I'm gonna get sick of those by the time the day is over."

They quickly got ahold of the guy between Sky and Brandon, while Riven and Timmy went over to inspect the John guy that was unconscious.

"Well, care to explain," Riven suggested.

"Fine, if I have to, these guys were chasing a dog they were beating up, and tried to get me too, and as for the rest I'm sure you guys are smart enought to figure out what happened after that," I told them which for some reason made Riven kick the guy that was unconscious and come over and punch the other guy in the face.

"Riven chill, dude these guys will get what they deserve," assured Sky to Riven. I heard barking and then looked over to see that the dog had returned. It wasn't limping anymore which I figured to be a good thing. The dog ran over to me.

I bent over to pet it.

"You silly dog, I'm fine... no need for you to come back you know," I said to it as I scratched behind it's ears. The dog just barked in response.

"That's one smart dog," commented Brandon. Brandon caught the dog's attention since after he spoke the dog went straight to him keeping a distance from the guy of course.

"It likes you Brandon," said Sky observing the dog. I then thought I should at least help the dog and take it with me. I didn't think it would be much of a problem.

I looked over to see Timmy on a device of his hopefully calling someone to take these guys away. I then remembered I left all the clothes I bought by the bench. Darn! All the money I wasted just because I had to run after stubborn Riven.

"Oh, by the way here are your bags, you left them by the bench," Riven told me trying to sound annoyed,didn't work though on me. He handed them to me.

"Umm...thanks," I replied, weired out a bit that he brought them to me. I still didn't understand him but I guess I had to make the good things he did count.

* * *

After we finally handed over the guys to the police, we maded bad to Red Fountain where apparently, we had to suffer another interrogation. We were actually in the middle of it right now.

"So boys if Aurora was with you guys how is it that she ran into these criminals alone," Saladin asked.

"That's my fault sir, I wandered off wanting to look around on my own, I won't do that again next time unless I know where I'm going," I responded not wanting to explain the whole situation with Riven. Taking the blame seemed fair knowing that it was the truth. I then caught Riven's glance and saw that he was confused of why I was taking the blame.

"Well alright, be more careful next time, Aurora, but you handled the situation just like any Specialist here would and for that I am very proud of you," he praised. "Now you may all go."

I sighed and we all left. Finally, no more interrogations, I was getting sick of them.

Riven then held back and walked right next to me.

"Why didn't you tell?" he whispered in my ear.

"Because it wasn't your fault I was the stupid one to get lost," I answered back.

"No all you did was try and go after me."

"Yeah but I didn't have to and only I would get into trouble."

"2."

"What?"

"Those are 2 thing we have in common now, we always find a way of getting into trouble."

He then walked away, leaving me more confused then when I first went after him in Magix. I went straight to my room and threw myself over the bed. I had successfully managed to convince Saladin to keep the dog which I named Lady since she was a girl. Finally a female who understood me, or I at least imagined. I just hoped I could make him realize that hiding his emotions like that wasn't going to help him. I had been really close to becoming someone like Riven, and now I'm more thankful than ever that I didn't. I was just about to fall asleep when my phone started to ring.

"Hello," I answered a bit annoyed.

"Aura, it's me Megan," I heard a sweet voice answer from the other side.

"Megan, thank goodness, I had no idea what happened to you," I started blabbing off.

"Calm down Aura, I'm fine better than ever, my parents are wonderful," she told me. "I couldn't ask for anything else but to know that you're ok."

"Megan you know I can take care of myself, its you that I'm worried about," I corrected her.

"Ok besides the fact that I finally have the family I've always wanted, everything's great," she told me.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that," I replied letting out a breath of air.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me, what happened after you left?" she asked me. I wasn't going to tell her everything, she shouldn't have to worry about me, I don't want to spoil her happiness.

"Don't worry about me Megan, all you should know is that I've fine, like always," I told her.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I won't push you, but hopefully you'll tell me, either way I have to go, my mom's telling me to go to bed since its late here."

"Sure, you listen to your mom and don't hesitate to ask me for anything you may need k," I said.

"Don't worry about me, I already told you everything," she assured me. "Besides I'm the one who should be worried, you told me nothing!"

"Because it's not important, all you need to know is that I'm fine OK," I told her.

"Bye, love you Aura," she said.

"Bye, little sister, I miss you," I whispered holding back the tears in my eyes. She hung up and I put my phone away. I layed back down and finally went to sleep after a long day.

**Ok...What did you think? Remember to review!. Hope you liked it. Next chapter coming next thanks to all of y'all,for being so patient. Luvv y'all!:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Fountain & Alfea Mixer

**New chapter up! Hope you enjoy! It's one of the short chpaters. I decided to make Aurora go to the dance as a Specialist ,otherwise she wouldn't get to see what went on with the Specialists because she would be dragged to dance. Now EnJoY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. I do own Aurora though, and some dialogue has been taken from the story by tears-in-rain. I loved how the Specialists point of view is depicted so I chose to use it as a base for the story. Credits to tears-in-rain. And if you haven't read tears-in-rain's story you guys should they're really good :) Just making clearing that up for y'all, now onto the story. oK NOW ENjoy!**

_Chapter 4: The Red Fountain and Alfea Mixer_

So far the day had gone well, just that it seemed, like one day couldn't go by without me having to go to Saladin's office. I wonder why I was called in this time?

"Aurora please come in," welcomed Saladin. "Now you know today is the mixer where all the Red Fountain students go to Alfea for the annual dance."

Urggg! You got to be kidding me! I could understand Riven's pain now for this mushy stuff.

"No I wasn't informed of that sir," I responded. No wonder Riven was irritated all day long with Sky and Brandon's nervousness. Timmy didn't seem too pleased either, I could already guess why.

"Aurora the thing is you're the only female attending Red Fountain," he told me. "So I plan to leave it in your hands to choose."

"Choose what?" I asked confused.

"You can either go to the dance as if you were an Alfea fairy, or you can go as a Specialist," he informed me. "If you decide to go as a fairy though, you'd need to leave now though." Wow! He seriously didn't know me. I've never been one to dress up and if I really wanted to blend in I wasn't going to blow it know by going as a girl.

"If I go as an Alfea fairy would I have to dress up?" I asked curiously knowing the answer already.

"Well yes dear, that's the purpose," he answered.

"Then I wish to go as I truly am, a Specialist," I told him boldly.

"As you wish, you may leave now, make sure you're ready to leave by 5," he then dismissed me.

I then hurried off to my room since class was already over. I was looking at the ground while walking towards my room. I was lost in my train of thought that when I finally rose my gaze, I was startled to find the guys right outside my dorm's door.

"So what did Saladin want?" asked Riven with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"To ask me something about today," I answered walking towards the door and into my room. "Come on in."

They all followed taking the same spots they took yesterday.

"What did he ask you?" questioned Sky nonchanlantly. For a prince he had awfully bad manners.

"If I wanted to go to the dance as a fairy," I responded grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Wow so you're going to the dance as a girl, can't wait to see that," teased Riven. I promptly spit out the apple.

"What?" I questioned. "You seriously didn't think I'd say yes, did you?" Their silence said everything along with their confused glances they gave each other.

"Obviously you don't know me then. I already told you, I HATE dresses. I don't do fancy girly clothes. I don't even reach skirts or camisoles. I obviously told him I was going as any Specialist would. Just to inform you I don't dance either so that certainly won't be a problem." I snapped at them furiously.

"Sorry, we didn't know," Sky said holding up his hands to show his innocence.

"Well I can't blame you... there are still things you don't know about me," I responded grabbing another apple.

"Well I for one, need to go change," Sky said getting up to leave.

"Yeah me too," Brandon agreed. "Um, sorry about getting you upset." He whispered in my ear as he walked past me touching my shoulder on his way out.

Once they left I didn't expect Timmy and Riven to stay.

"What you guys don't need to freshen up for the ladies?" I teased.

"Nope I don't give a shit about what those pixies think," Riven replied with a smirk.

"I don't really like going," confessed Timmy.

"What? That bad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, some of the fairies can be really mean."

"Well don't worry, I got your bad this year Timmy, remember I won't dance either."

"Timmy's right tho, those stupid pixies can be real bitches, if I wanted a pixie, I could get anyone I wanted anyway," Riven commented.

"Whoa someone has a big ego," I mocked.

"He sure does," Timmy agreed.

"Oh shut up, it's true and you know it Timmy," Riven snapped. "Besides like I just said, I don't give, I'm not like Brandon and Sky acting like pansies over a bunch of stupid pixies." He then walked out of the room.

"I guess I should be leaving them, I should at least change my clothes," Timmy said fidgeting with his glasses as he left.

I was finally alone. I planned to take a long hot bath before leaving. Today was quite overwhelming with the start of classes.

* * *

Once we finally arrived, I was never more glad of deciding to go as a Specialist to the mixer. All the girls here were dressed so girly it made me shiver. I could never pull that look off. Timmy and Sky had gone off somewhere to drop off the gifts we brought for the pixies. Right now I would just try to blend in with the crowd. What had Riven said about that? Oh well, I'll just try and stick to the wall. I had kinda of already dispersed from the guys and quickly found Riven doing exactly what he said he was going to do just stand there against a wall.

"Hey Riven," I greeted trying to lift up his mood.

"What?" he asked annoyed already.

"Why aren't you trying to get someone to dance like Sky and Brandon?"

"Because it's pathetic, the extent these guys go to, to please these miserable pixies."

"Or you're just afraid." I then leaned against the wall next to him.

"Yeah right."

"Oh come on fine, but you wait and see, I have a feeling the day is near when there will be a girl that will soften your mood, one that will rival yours." I walked away then, hearing Riven grunt as I left. I then spotted Sky giving Stella what appeared to be those eggs we brought. I walked over to them, Stella didn't notice me though.

"Let me see it," a girl with pig tails said taking the egg out of Stella's hands. Ok, even without being royalty, I knew that was rude. Even more I thought so when I saw Sky's look of disappointment after he probably really looked forward to giving Stella the egg. "Flora, do you remember that tundra spell in Teen Fairy?"

"Yeah I sure do," answered a girl with long brown hair. "I can use it to give those witches a taste of their own magic. It'll turn the thing they covet into the thing they hate." I didn't understand what was going on and who were these girls but I did like a good revenge. I had a feeling I was gonna like these girls.

"Alright, go for it," the girl with the pig tails said handing over the egg to the girl with brown hair. I didn't have to even know what was going on to agree with the plan for revenge. I nodded my head without even thinking. Good thing no one noticed, that would have been odd.

"We'll put the egg in the ring case and _shmoo ron ra rabu_," the girl with the long brown hair said. I felt even more bad for Sky, looking over to the face he had.

"Hold on, what was that?" Bloom asked, which I hadn't even noticed when she showed up. Still no one had noticed me.

"That was the June Spell of the Month from Teen Fairy," the girl with brown hair answered. "Hey you should get into your dress." She addressed Bloom which I saw was still wearing her regular clothes, while the rest were all dressed up. Poor girls, I knew I would be miserable wearing all that.

"Yeah. Totally. I've just got to finish making a few adjustments on it first," Bloom confessed. "Oh, hi Prince Sky, and Aurora. It's nice to see you guys here.

"Hi Bloom," I greeted.

"Um, yeah. Hi. It's good to see you too," Sky waved, still probably thinking deeply about his disappointment.

"We'll talk later, I have to go get ready. I promised Brandon a dance and I don't want to stand him up for too long. See ya!" Bloom said before heading off to what I assumed was her room. I guess they finally noticed me.

"Oh girls this is the girl I told you that goes to Red Fountain," Stella said talking to the girls, not shocked the least bit to see me. Guess she got over the initial shock already. "Girls meet Aurora."

They all waved.

"This is Flora," Stella said pointing to the girl with the long brown hair.

"Tecna." A girl with bright pink hair.

"Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula." The girl with the pig tails.

"Hey-ya," beamed Musa, wow I really like this girl, despite being a princess she was so spunky.

"Oh and this is Prince Sky," Stella introduced.

"Hi," both Sky and I said at the same time which earned us a giggle from Musa.

"Thanks again for the egg," Stella said to Sky who I assumed was proabaly feeling better. "Sorry we had to use it for our little revenge, but I can assure you that it was totally wothwhile."

"I'm sure it was," Sky assured her. "Um what were you girls doing exactly?"

"A group of senior witches from Cloud Tower snuck into the school and put a spell on the eggs which would result in a snake rat coming out instead of your enchanted butterflies. We managed to successfully change the eggs to their original state, as well as giving those witches a little pay back," Tecna told us.

I dozed off thinking of how dangerous those creatures could be, remembering them gave me the shivers. I then caught on Sky asking, what the girls did to the witches. I did wonder what they did, revenge of course was so totally worth while in this case. I listened and couldn't help being a bit disappointed knowing a duck wasn't a very good revenge. But Musa seemed to be really delighted.

"They're goin' be so ticked!" Musa smirked a smirk I knew to well. One filled with malicious delight. Ok, confirmed, she was gonna be my best girl bud. I was getting a little bored here and I was curious to see what Riven was doing.

"Um it was nice meeting you girls but I have to go somewhere," I said excusing myself.

"Yeah same here, it musn't be very fun being the only girl going to Red Fountain," Flora replied sweetly.

"It's ok, I guess for now," I shrugged.

"Musa will be singing in a little bit, don't leave without watching her," Stella told me.

"Ok, no problem," I told her walking away. I felt like I was in a big maze. I just couldn't find Riven anywhere, I heard over the speakers that was introducing Musa. She started singing and that's when I found Riven. He looked so out of it. His gaze was focused solemnly on something. I then followed his gaze over to Musa who was singing. BINGO! Riven was obviously, seriously interested in Musa. Knowing Riven though he would do anything to purposely make any contact they had make Musa hate him, especially with her being a princess. Damn! So close, but for now, I figured keeping it a secret would help. I then decided to just lean against a wall and watch. Musa was a really good hip hop dancer, I never expected it possible for a princess to act like this especially after meeting Stella.

Far off in the distance I saw Timmy talking to who appeared to be Tecna. Come to think of it Tecna and Timmy seemed really cute together. Once Musa's performance was over I walked over to Brandon and Sky who were just standing there.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"There you are Aurora," Sky said. "Do you think you could say something to Brandon here so he can relax. He's been freaking out over the fact that Bloom is nowhere to be found."

*Sigh* couldn't they just be patient. These guys got worried over nothing, it was obvious that both Stella and Bloom were dying over them.

"Look Brandon, remember girls here take forever to change," I informed him. "Second, she said she had some adjustments to make to her outfit, dress, whatever, so just be patient, she said she was gonna dance with you didn't she?" He nodded. "Ok then just give her time, gosh Brandon."

"Told you Brandon," Sky teased Brandon.

"Oh don't start Sky cause' you'd be a mess too, if Stella would have done that," I told him. Timmy was walking towards us then.

"Timster, so you and Tecna huh?" Sky teased Timmy raising up his eyebrows. Guess now the attention had been directed to Timmy. I wonder why Sky couldn't just give it a rest already.

"I was talking to her about computer softwares," he fidgeted with his glasses. I felt bad for Timmy cause' Sky was embarassing him, but glad that he found someone who shared his same interests.

"Good for you Timmy," I praised him. "It beats having someone who shares your interests to someone who makes fun of them." I gave the guys a sharp look, directing that they made fun of him.

"Thanks Aurora, you have interests in computers too, don't you," he asked.

"Yeah I do just that my attention span shortens when I talk about them," I truthfully told him.

"As much as I love hanging here with you guys I have to start making my way over to Stella now, have fun," waved Sky as he walked away.

Just then I spotted Bloom making her entrance, her light blue dress was really pretty. Nothing over the top like all the other girls were wearing. Simple and pretty, I'm guessing she added that touch. It didn't take too long for guys to try to get to her.

"Go get her Brandon, before the other guys do," I urged him pushing him in Bloom's direction. He made his way over to her and she quickly started dancing with him. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, I knew I would never find a love like that because it was impossible for me. The only guy I ever liked treated me as a sister and here, going to an all boys school would make it very difficult.

I desperately needed some fresh air. I went outside and took a seat on a rock ledge where the garden was. I pulled out my phone still thinking whether I should call Steven or not. I put it back in my pocket thinking that now wasn't the time. I looked over to the forest. I saw what I thought were bushes rustling. I had an eery feeling, being here outside all alone, so I ran back inside.

It was just my luck that running back inside I bumped into Riven.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Riven asked me irratated.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Whatever." He then just walked around me and went outside. Guess he needed some fresh air too.

I spotted Musa all alone and thought that it would be a good time to talk to her.

"Hey Musa," I waved walking over to her. We just stood there for a while all quiet until she broke the silence.

"Why did you come as a Specialist?" she questioned spontaneously.

"Well, I am a Specialist and I guess it helps keep me blended in with the rest," I admitted. "Besides I've never liked dressing up, or shopping, I truthfully detest it."

"Oh, I do too, the shopping part."

"Why are you here all alone, you should be out there dancing with some guy, you're really pretty."

"I don't see the point, no guy interests me, well not yet anyway." I understood how she felt completely.

"I understand that."

"Well, what I don't understand is why you're going to Red Fountain instead of Alfea?"

"It's kinda of a long story, I'm an orphan who was left at Alfea, though Ms. Faragonda thought it was better for me to stay at Red Fountain." I gave her the short version but knew she was still going to have questions.

"Oh, I'm guessing you had combat training back home or something for you to be accepted at Red Fountain," she assumed making a face as she was deeply concentrated in her thinking.

"Yeah I was," I told her.

"Well I know what it feels like to grow up without one parent, my mother died when I was little," she confessed. I knew way too well how that felt.

"Yeah, but even if I didn't have my parents I tried to make the best of my life while living at the orphanage," I told her. "I lived on one sole purpose, my friend whom I protected as if she were my little sister."

"Really, what's her name," she asked her eyes gleaming with interest.

"Megan, she's 12," I told her.

"Wow she's young-" Musa commented being cut off by Stella signaling her to go over with her. She turned around about to say something. I didn't let her speak.

"Don't worry, I understand you have to go," I assured her. She nodded. "It was really nice talking to you."

I walked over to get something to drink when again I saw Riven.

"Are you stalking me?" smirked Riven.

"You wish," I turned around getting my drink.

"Don't be so sure," he whispered into my ear, which made me shiver. He noticed though.

"See I obviously make you nervous," he teased me.

"No you don't, besides who wouldn't, you're practically on top of me," I defended.

"So not true, I'm right here," he said moving like 2 feet away.

"That's not where you were right now," I retorted, drinking the punch from my cup.

"That's what they all say," he smirked making me spit out my punch. He just laughed walking away triumphal. I am so gonna' kill him!

Good thing that the dance was over promptly after that. I don't think I would have survived Riven's sick teasing. He had some nerve, blowing up one second and teasing me the next. One day I was sure I wouldn't be in such a great mood and he would get what he deserved. This dance wasn't as bad, as I thought. I got to talk to a girl who I was sure was going to easily become one of my best friends. I was 100% sure that if I had gone as a girl it would have given me a headache which I'm glad I prevented cause' I get some hell of headaches. Once we all made it back to Red Fountain I crashed onto my bed. Not even remebering how I got there, I had never been so exhausted, I quickly fell asleep. So much for a mixer.

**Hope you liked! Don't forget to read and review! I want to really try to amp up those reviews. Next chapter is gonna be a long one. Just in case you don't remember it's the one where the Winx and Specialists go to the Mud Swamp. Already written, just has to go through the editing process. Shessh I can't wait either :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Mud Swamp

**Chapter up and a very deserved lengthy chapter for all of you lovely readers! Read and Review! Credits to tears-in-rain for practically all of the Specialists dialogue in the beginning and the dialogue that comes from the episode. If you ever want to read just the take of what happens with the specialists during Seasons 1 and 2 you should read her stories. Thanks! EnJoY! :)P.S I also don't own Winx Club.**

**Chapter 5- Another Troll Getaway**

I had just changed into my full uniform for what I thought was a normal day, when the lock screen from my door went off. Before Saladin just sent people to tell me important things but I told him that there had to be an easier way to tell me so, with the help of Timmy this device was installed into my room. It's a 4 by 6 inch screen that displays all information. I walked to it and with my finger unlocked the touch screen. Wow, my lucky day, Saladin wanted to meet with all of us in his office, and by that he means the squad. I hurried the adjustments to my wig, taking a quick look in the mirror, and dashed to Saladin's office.

All the guys were there already along with the troll we caught while on Earth. By the looks of it they had said something to Riven since he was giving them death glares. I just walked in rolling my eyes.

"What are you rolling your eyes at?!" asked Riven highly irritated.

"You guys already arguing and it's not even noon," I replied looking towards all of them. Good thing Saladin and Cordatorta came in otherwise the conversation would have gotten very heated.

"Good morning, boys," Saladin greeted us, making all the boys jump slightly. They really were scared of this guy.

"Good morning, sir," we all answered.

"I received a call from the authorities in Magix yesterday, requesting if we could transfer this hunter troll you boys retrieved on Earth over to their hands. The authorities are very interested in where this troll came from and how it managed to transport itself to Earth. Now, you say he was working with an ogre?"

"That's correct sir," Sky answered for all of us.

"That's interesting since ogres don't have any magic either, and yet you saw him teleport himself out of there. And it's also a matter of security as it targeted Princess Stella twice and attacked defenseless Earthlings," Saladin mused. "As it was you boys that originally restrained the troll and brought him to us, I think it's only fair that it be you who hand the troll over to the authorities. I think you can handle that now."

"You can count on us, sir!" Brandon assured Saladin enthusiastically. Now for payback, I wasn't going to let this mission be screwed this time.

"Now I want you lads to understand that this mission is not a simulation or a test. If you fail, you will be punished for it," Cordatorta told us gruffly. "I personally believe that you boys aren't quite ready for this yet, but Headmaster Saladin has faith in you. You will transport the troll to Magix using one of the schools ships and then return straight home once your mission is complete. No joy rides, understand?"

"Yes sir!" we all answered in unison.

"Your duties will be as follows; Timmy, you will be in charge of the troll's security. Prince Sky, you're the navigator. Brandon, co-pilot, which leaves Riven as ship pilot. Aurora you'll be in charge of providing assistance to whoever needs it," Cordatorta delegated.

"Yeah," Riven smirked, folding his arms across his chest smugly.

"You're meant to still be at attention. Boy," Cordatorta growled, and Riven's arms and smirk dropped. I silently chuckled. Cordatorta moved in front of us so he could eye each of us. "Just keep in mind that the only reason you've got your position is because you graded highest in the flight deck simulation, not because I think you can handle the responsibility. You'll be in charge of an expensive ship, and who do you think I'll hold responsible if anything happens to that ship? If it weren't based on grades Aurora would be the choosen pilot, since she seems to be the only one who won't be reckless, and quite frankly she almost outranked you Riven by a few points. Don't do anything reckless, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Riven answered, he didn't have a smirk on his face anymore, probably because he was told off, but I had a feeling he was still gonna take advantage of this.

"You leave within the hour. Dismissed!"

* * *

"Whoo! Our first solo assignment!" Riven cheered making the ship go ito a double flip. He knew he would be held responsible for anything that happened to the ship but just couldn't contain himself.

"Come on Riven. Easy on the flips," Brandon begged just as tired as I was of Riven's bad driving skills.

"Next time don't eat right before the flight," Riven smirked, which made my blood boil.

"Oh, I can't wait till' something happens to this ship cause of Riven, then he'll be wishing he listened to you Brandon," I assured him with mockery. "Just you wait, Riven will be getting one hell of a punishment."

"Sure, if that happened the assistent would have to be blamed as well," he smirked. Oh, he was gonna pay! I looked over to Timmy who looked in a pretty bad shape.

"Yo!" Sky called, looking over the map in his hands. "Someone go check on the troll."

"I'm on it Sky," Timmy answered, duty winning over his fear. He then took off his seatbelt, most likely scared of the next stunt Riven was gonna pull.

I looked over to Brandon who if possible, looked even worse than Timmy, I swear he would turn green any second now.

"Brandon, need any help over there?" I called out asking him. I was getting kinda bored here doing nothing besides sitting in my seat.

"If you want to offer assistence to the sick, I would benefit greatly thanks," he answered as I started to make my way over to him.

"Isn't that the Black Mud Swamp down there?" Brandon asked. "Are we sure we're going the right way?"

"Yup," Sky assured him, double checking the map just in case. "Magix is north of here."

I looked out and to the ground, this swamp looked kinda of like the dangerous park the gang and I would play in when we were younger.

"Something doesn't feel right," Brandon commented, which I felt too strangely.

I could see Riven roll his eyes.

"You worry too much Brandon. Everything's under control. Trust the captain." Riven said.

"Captain?" Sky repeated. Yup thinking the say thing Sky was probably.

"Let's see how fast this baby can go," Riven smirked increasing the speed.

"Riven don't, you're gonna make this ship crash," I insisted feeling dread. He ignored me and turned around to where Timmy had just re-entered the cabin.

"How's our big boy doing?" I rolled my eyes at Riven comment.

"He's a little cranky but I'm sure he's-" Timmy was cut off by the ship's controls madly jerking and the ship shuttered slightly. I quickly ran over to Riven trying to offer him assistence, which was what I was suppose to do. There were so many things flashing in the panel I didn't know what to do.

"Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!" Riven kept repeating which did nothing but increase my anxiety level. More than worrying about saving us right now, he was probably worried about what Coradorta would say.

"Keep you're eye on the sky Riven!" Timmy scolded, which Riven didn't listen to and kept searching for something in the controls, I looked at the sky just incase there was something strange that they needed to be informed of.

"What was that?" Brandon gasped, also worrying his head off like Riven.

"Don't know, but it came form outside the ship," Sky, said looking out the window like I was.

"That's impossible," Riven instantly dismissed. "If you knew how to operate this thing you'd know there's nothing on the sensors."

Like always Riven was wrong since the ship jerked again, making it impossible to control the ship. It started to head directly towards the swamp.

"C'mon! C'mon" Riven hissed trying to get some control over the ship. I also tried pushing random buttons, which didn't work. "Dammit!"

I heard a blast as the ship was thrust forward making our landing a bit less rough. I grabbed onto Riven's chair knowing I wouldn't make it back to my chair. I put my back against Riven's chair sitting down with my arms stretched behind me grabbing onto Riven's chair. The ship made an impact and after it stopped we stayed silent. I couldn't see anyone from where I was sitting at.

"Anyone hurt?" asked who I figured to be Brandon. I stood up stretching out my arms which were sore from the tight grip I had on the chair. I saw Sky groaning as he stood up.

"Yeah, I think so," Sky answered. "I think we better head outside just in case and so we can assess the damage." I thankfully hadn't suffered any damage.

"Yeah that sounds right," Riven agreed rubbing his head which I think he hit.

"Everyone get out okay?" Timmy asked as we made it all outside. I took a step back looking at the ship which was trashed.

"Oh gods, I'm so dead," I heard Riven whisper to himself. When I said I wished Riven would crash the ship I hadn't meant it seriously. Why!? Was what I said cursed or something? I didn't mean it, I was just angry at Riven in the moment.

"Look who is it," I heard a cheery voice say, which I knew was familiar. I turned around to see Stella and the girls walking towards us.

"You guys okay?" Flora asked truly concerned. They were all wearing some funny survival clothes which didn't cover much of their legs.

"We saw your plane crash," Tecna informed us.

"It wasn't a crash. It was more like an emergency landing," Riven corrected trying to seem like we were ok.

"What happened?" Stella asked, eyeing the ship. "Pilot Ed. get a little out of control?"

"Actually, we transporting a..." Sky trialed off as he looked at the back of the ship. I look over there too. Shit! There was a massive hole meaning only that the troll got away. I of course knew this was a secret mission so I wanted to wait till the fairies left.

"The troll got away," blurted out Sky, for a Prince he was a serious loud mouth.

"Prince Sky!" Brandon scolded, even he had better knowledge. Of course though Stella had to react as if the situation wasn't bad already.

"You guys let a troll escape," she screeched.

"Look if you would calm down, we could at least try to get the troll, you screaming isn't helping us right now," I snapped getting irriatated that we were getting behind on what we were suppose to be doing.

"Besides we didn't let anything escape," Riven corrected like always. "We had an accident. The ship malfunctioned."

"Mechanical failure," Timmy agreed not looking at the big picture here right now.

"But, we got him in addle shackles so it's fine," Riven continued. As Riven said that I saw Sky bend over and scoop up what looked to be the shackles. Great! I thought sarcastically. Apparently no one else had noticed since Brandon started backing him up.

"Exactly," Brandon agreed. "They slow you down like a tranquilizer. He won't get very far."

"Actually guys, it looks like the shackles came off," Sky interupted, holding up the shackles. "Look!"

"They came loose?" all the girls exclaimed in unison. They really needed to find something to do, not that I didn't like them but they were making this situation ten times worse than it already was.

"What are you girls doing here anyway?" Brandon asked probably embarassed that Bloom was seeing this.

"A field exercise for nature class," Bloom answered not the least bothered by the situation we were found in.

"So then get back to your little exercise girl and leave this problem to the specialists," Riven ordered. I wasn't particularly against was Riven said just that he was very rude, like always.

"And when are the specialists going to get here, because I only see one here, and that's Aurora?" Stella asked him, which made me chuckle.

"Oh snap!" Musa grinned, making Stell and I giggle, apparently Riven didn't think it was funny because he turned red with fury. His eyes were full of anger which reminded me of when I angered Steven and I knew that was very bad.

"Listen you privileged little princess-" Riven was interupted by Sky.

"What Riven wants to say is that it might be best if you just leave the troll to us and get back to your class assignment," Sky suggested. I walked over to Riven to make sure he didn't try to go back over and snap at Stella.

"I can tell her to bugg off myself," Riven snarled angrily. Good thing I made sure he walked away from Stella.

"But what if the troll runs into other girls from our class?" Tecna questioned.

"Just stay out of our way so we can take care of it, you got it?" Riven snapped not looking the least bit better. "Come on guys, let's go. Let's not waste any more time here."

None of us were particularly pleased with Riven's attitude but we had more important things on our hands than to deal with his crabby mood.

* * *

We had been walking for quite a while now and none of us had spoken. When I thought we'd finally be able to talk I questioned Riven.

"Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?" I asked him sincerly which I'm pretty sure Brandon was about to ask.

"Because I do, it's just how I am. I'm pretty sure all you guys would be lost without your cheery, sickening mood," He replied.

"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Sky asked.

"I always figured someone would get around to asking me about it eventually," Riven shrugged continuing his path through the swamp. I catched up to Timmy who was ahead following the trails. I looked down and noticed they stopped. Timmy and I lifted our head up and shook our heads agreeing that the trail disappeared.

"The trails are gone for some reason," Timmy informed them.

"Gone?" Riven repeated. "Timmy we're in a swamp. How can you lose a trail in the mud?"

"Look Riven I'm looking at it right now, and there's now more trail, so deal with it," I shot back, getting so infatuated with Riven's mood which was sticking to me.

"Now what?" Sky asked, disappointed.

"We keep walking," I told them, moving on ahead until I saw the vines. I'd recognize them anywhere these vines would grab you, they weren't neccessarily dangerous just that with the mood and noise coming from these guys they would try to grab us. I instantly dead in my tracks. Next thing I heard was Riven.

"Get off me you stupid vine! Go drink some water!" yelled Riven. I didn't even turn to see what was happening, which I guessed was followed by him being compeltely wrapped by them.

"Something tells me these plants don't just survive on water alone," Timmy said.

"And why's that?" Sky asked.

"Because I think they're trying to eat us!" Timmy gasped.

"So what do we do? Any idea? Aurora you ok over there?"

"I...I think we should just try to stay calm and.."Timmy was cut off. "HELP!"

I knew there were all wrapped up by now so I quickly sat down and crossed my legs.

"Guys, if only you'd calm down the plants wouldn't have you wrapped up in the first place," I told them trying to keep calm myself.

"Oh and why is it that you didn't tell us this in the very beginning?" questioned Riven sarcastically.

"Because the vines would get me too, and if anybody can get us out of this it's me, cause you guys are all a mess," I firmly scolded them. "Now try to calm down."

"Yeah, you try gettting wrapped up and see if it's that easy," Riven retorted still covered up.

"Man it's going to be so embarassing if someone finds us like this, with only Aurora still free," Sky groaned.

"Need a hand?" Stella asked casually walking over to us.

"Stay away. These vines belong to incredible dangerous, blood thirsty man eating plants!" Riven warned, which confirmed my suspicions that he hadn't listened to a word I had told him.

"They only eat loud mouths so you should pipe down," Musa ordered. "'Sides don't you see Aurora was probably the only smart one and stayed quiet which is why the plants didn't get her."

"Everything's okay, little plants. Just relax," Flora told the plants, and then the guys were released from the vines.

"Quick. Let's get away from these thing," Bloom suggested in a hushed whisper. We all without a word walked retreated from the plants. I saw at a distance that Brandon was talking to Bloom. I have no idea what they were saying but Stella seemed to always have a thing for interupting people.

"Hello! No need to whisper anymore. We got away remember?" she practically shouted.

"I think we should all look for the troll together from now on. Safety in numbers and all," Bloom suggested, which I agreed completely on since I had a feeling if we didn't these guys would be my death.

"Sounds good to me," Flora commented.

Obviously Brandon wouldn't complain which is why he said. "Me too."

"No way I'm teaming up with theses girls," Riven said.

"You're on your own then, buddy," Sky smirked walking over to Stella. "And if you find the troll just give us a shout."

I followed Riven then trying to get him to change his mood which I wasn't gonna tolerate any longer.

"Riven, come on stop whining and get your ass over here," I ordered him.

"Not happening, so you should start making your way back," he replied. I saw Musa approaching then. I walked up to her and whispered into her ear.

"Good luck convincing him." She just walked straight past me trying to get his attention. I shrugged it off and followed the rest of the group and we ended up by a pond. It was way too big to go around and there were large clumpatures of floating vegetation in the water. I remebered that back home we would always jump on these to practice our balancing skills for robberies where we always ended walking over some pretty stange things.

"We'll have to hop our way across," Tecna informed us.

"Don't worry, it's actually quite fun jumping on these," I told them smiling.

"Be careful Tecna," Timmy said.

"Thanks," Tecna said softly before being the first to leap and jump onto them. "Come on, Aurora is right. It's fun!"

Next to jump was Sky.

"Just don't fall in," Timmy ordered us, before following Sky.

"Like we plan to," I heard Riven mutter.

I waited to go last just incase someone fell. I had a lot of experience on these things, so I could surely help someone.

"My clumpature's wobbly," Flora complained, almost falling into the murky water.

"Mine too!" Stella squealed.

"Same here. They're really unsteady," Bloom noted.

"I belive the key to this whole exercise is that you must keep moving. You must not stay still," Tecna told us as she jumped onto another clumpature.

"Alright," Stella nodded following, then losing her balance, squealing in the process but being caught luckily by Sky who was right behind her. I kinda predicted her falling, besides who in their right minds wears heels like those knowing you're gonna be in a swamp. "Oh thank you."

"Hey, there's no clumpatures near by," Brandon said out loud, I looked over to him seeing that too. "I guess this calls for a double jump."

He jumped as far as he could making it to the other clumpature. It was a pretty cool jump and I guess I'm not the only one who thought so.

"Nice one!" Musa congradulated him, from the corner of eye I saw Riven eyes narrow. I got momentarily distracted thinking that Musa was really getting under his skin, making him jealous. As I made my next leap behind Riven I saw as he fell into the water. He was quickly drowning. I leapt onto the next clumpature quickly jumping into the air near Riven, then grabbing both of Riven arms underneath me picking him up and doing a double flip which sent him flying to shore. I on the other hand landed in the water, being pulled in the current really badly with the force I landed as well. Holding my breath I managed to fight the current just long enough to resurface and for Tecna to grab my hand.

"Gotcha! Hold on Aurora!" Tecna urged. I only used on hand though using my other one to get my cape out of the water so it wouldn't drag into the current. I pulled it over my head as I saw that Tecna was slipping.

"Don't worry Tecna," I assured her. I then started to swim using all the strength I had to pull Tecna with me as well. This wasn't the first time I had fallen in this type of water. There was a technique that I learned to swim out of this water. I managed to reach shore pulling Tecna in front of me, knowing it would be easier for me to swim back to shore if she lost my grip, unlike her. She made it shore after I did.

"Wow! That was incredible, no wonder you're a specialist!" Stella exclaimed with cheer.

"Thanks," I muttered not being so enthusiatic about all the attention.

I made my way around her to Riven who was getting up, stretching his arms, which probably had to hurt, with the way I threw him. I stretched my hand out offering to help him up.

"You good?" I asked wanting to see if overall he was alright.

"Yeah, just dandy," he replied getting up and pushing my hand aside, walking right through.

"Dude not cool," Sky commented. "She just saved your life."

"Bet you're glad you teamed up with us girls now, aren't you Riven?" Stella smirked, while Riven raised his gaze a bit but not fully enough to glare at he.

"Yeah whatever," he spat. "I would have gotten out anyway. Come on. Get up. Let's go already."

"Huh?" both Timmy and Brandon asked in unison exchanging a glance. I'm guessing they're never seen Riven be such an ass. This I'm assuming had to do with me saving him and Musa being here.

"Where to now?" Sky asked just as I felt some weird voice in my head. I felt it directing me somewhere.

"The troll went that way," Flora answered confindently. "The voice of nature told me."

Now that I think of it, that's were I feel a voice calling me. So that's what the voice is called, it's so weird that I can hear it though.

"A voice?" Sky repeated in disbelief. "Alright. If you say so. Hey Riven! You're going the wrong way!"

I saw that Timmy was helping Tecna get to her feet. I made my way over to her. I wasn't a rude person and wasn't gonna let Riven influence me.

"Thanks Tecna," I told her helping her up.

"Your welcome, but you did a lot of the work too," Tecna replied.

"Yeah but you're the one who held on to me otherwise who knows what would have happened," I assured her. We were then interupted by a load roar which could only come from the troll we were looking for.

"That's our boy!" Sky shouted, as I ran towards them.

"That's Amaryl!" Bloom gasped.

"Don't worry! We'll get her out of there!" Sky assured her. As soon as the troll came into view I saw that this was very bad. He had the girls trapped, we had to act fast, if we wanted to save them.

"They're trapped!" Bloom exclaimed. No shit, sherlock, I thought. "That's the same troll that was working with Knut. We've got to do something fast before he turns those girls into fairy dust."

Sky was on the case. "Alright everybody. I've got a plan. Phase one; the girls distract the troll!"

Stella, thought didn't seem too fond of this idea. "I hope that the troll eats the girls isn't phase two."

I turned to see Riven, and what seemed to be him actually considering the thought. Urgg! Think, I thought to myself.

"No way because Brandon and Timmy will pin him down. Then Riven and I jump in and slip the shackles on him."

"Sounds like a plan," Tecna agreed, which I immediately found a flaw to. I was just gonna say it when Sky had to open his mouth again.

"Alright then, let's go! Sorry Aurora, you'll just have to go help the girls for this one," Sky ordered and I followed the girls agreeing with Sky, if he wanted me to follow so be it. I only knew they were gonna get pumelled. We managed to distract the troll just enough for the girls to get away, leaving the guys to make their move.

"Let's go! Brandon shouted to Timmy as he grabbed the troll's right leg and Brandon his left. The troll fell and Sky along with Riven rushed in.

"Come on! Quick!" Sky ordered. Hurry, put that- Wha!"

Sky and Riven didn't keep a grip on the troll's arm's therefore Sky was thrown slightly backwards by the troll while Riven's head was being held by the troll's hand. It look liked Riven's head was gonna explode, but it suits them right, not including me in OUR mission. I just snickered.

"Help! He's got my face!" Riven struggled and I saw that it looked as if he was getting suffocated.

"Hurry up you guys!" Timmy cried struggling to keep his grip on the troll's leg jsut as Brandon was. "I can't hold him.

The troll easily kicked Timmy and Brandon off and got onto it's feet, while lifting Sky and Riven off the ground. The troll then casually threw both Sky and Riven as he made his way towards the swamp. I thought of following him but then decided against it because the guys here would need help recovering. I slowly walked over to Sky and Riven, seeing as Timmy and Brandon were already getting up.

"You okay bro?" Sky asked walking over to him.

"Oh I'm just dandy," Riven spat sarcastically, slowly getting up with Sky's and my help. I saw as the three fairies we saved approached us.

"I thought you guys went to a school for bravery, not botchary," The girl Bloom had called Amaryl sneered as the other girls joined in laughing.

"See you losers!" another girl called out and I saw red. Who did these girls think they were not evening appreciating that we saved them.

"At least we saved you BITCHES, we should of let the troll turn you into fairy dust first," I shouted at them. I made fists, seething with rage.

"Chill Aurora, but I didn't see that coming from them," Sky said to me trying to calm me down.

"We don't deserve a thanks for that. That was pathetic," Riven spat.

"These things happen," Sky shrugged.

"Trust you to say that," Riven muttered.

"Of course, if you would of let me help we would have captured the troll already, but NO... I had to follow the girls," I sarcastically spat. "I knew your plan was flawed but no one ever takes my help into consideration."

"Oh relax, like you could have helped." Riven commented.

"Well, duh, I would have put the shackles on the troll while you guys held him down, but noooo you had to do it your way which didn't include me," I snapped at them.

"Whatever, the past is the past anyway, what do mean by 'trust me to say that'?" Sky asked starting what I knew would be an argument.

"Well, of course you'd say something wishy-washy like that so everyone will ignore that your stupid plan failed and you won't damage your perfect reputation or whatever, Aurora you just said it yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me. Don't bring Aurora into this and excuse me, but may I remind you that you were the one flying the ship when it crashed allowing the troll to escape in the first place."

"We got shot down genius. As if I could see that happening."

"Well, if you weren't so busy joyriding and kept an eye on the sensors like you were suppose to, maybe you would have noticed something earlier so we wouldn't even be in this mess," Sky snapped. "You have been an absolute ass this entire mission, and everything you've done has lead us from bad to worse. You crashed the ship. You yelled at those plants which caused them to attck us. You nearly caused both Aurora and Tecna to drown! And you got your stupid head caught so the troll got away!"

"What? Don't point the finger at me, Sky. I'm not the one who shackled Timmy!" Riven snarled, his violet eyes blazing.

"Bro, you had the shackles!"

"Me?"

"Knock it off you two!" I shouted at them blazing with my own fury. "We all messed up together, but mostly you guys cause' I told you I could help but you ignored me so let's agree on the fact that YOU guys messed up together."

"But..." Riven trailed off as he let the words settle in. Finally for once in his life he admitted to the truth.

"She's right guys, and I apologize for not including you," Sky said sending me a look filled with sincere apology."Don't you agree Riven?"

Riven put a funny looking face before bursting into laughter. "I agree."

"That's good," Sky sighed with relief. I was so tired and not exactly completely physically but emotionally too. Dealing with Riven's hormonal attitude would wipe out any girl, no wonder he didn't have a girlfriend. At least Sky and Riven would have some peace with each other for a while.

"Now shake hands," Timmy ordered and they did as he told them. "Well done guys!"

"No hard feelings bro," Sky grinned at Riven who tilted his chin upwards slightly in a clear signing of a truce. Brandon finally decided to show himself. "Riven and I have called a truce."

"I'd prefer an everlasting peace but I guess a truce is a good start," Brandon shrugged, smiling softly at the two of them.

"Let's go," Riven commanded. "We got a troll to catch."

"It went that way," Bloom told us, but even without Bloom's help it was clearly viisble that it had gone in that direction with its footprints and all. I felt a tugged voice per say telling me what way to go. I guess that's what Bloom and Flora heard as the voice of nature. I felt happy, with an unexplainable sensation of joy, to think I could do something a fairy could do. Ok when you think about it, it was kinda stupid, but it was a start.

"What do you hear now, Bloom?" Brandon asked, but you could tell he was only interested in Bloom not the question he was asking.

"Well, it's not really a sound," Bloom confessed.

"Yeah Brandon. The voice of nature is something that you feel inside," Flora informed us, confirming my suspicions that I could hear the voice of nature too, and it was getting pretty damn strong. So strong I went ahead of everyone else.

"Huh? Well I've been trying and I can't feel anything at all," Sky admitted.

"I can't feel this voice of nature either," I heard Tecna say faintly."I'm from a wired realm, but believe me; we can trust Bloom and Flora on this. I didn't care what she said at this point I was very consentrated on the voice of nature. I followed the voice until it abruptly stopped. Everyone that was following stopped too.

"I don't feel it anymore," I stated worried. What did this mean? Aw damn I was just getting the knack of this and now I lose it.

"What?" asked Riven confused. "You've been able to hear this voice too?"

"Yeah but it just stops here," I told him.

"True the feeling stops here," Bloom confirmed them.

"So where's the troll?" Sky asked, looking around, *sigh of relief* I thought I had lost my power or something. Thank Magix that I didn't lose it, because it was the first time I was controlling per say my powers. A start at least. I didn't like this new feeling that invaded me though, it was cold and felt dark. I couldn't quite describe it.

"Gone. But I sense something else. Something cold," Bloom informed us.

"There's really negative energy in the air here," Stella observed, so that's what it was. Magic.

"I feel it too. Singed ions indicate dark magic," Tecna reminded them.

"So someone used dark magic to make the troll vanish," Sky assumed. So far everything seem to fix into pieces but it didn't make a very believable story.

"But who?" Timmy aske the golden question.

"Well, we know the troll worked for Knut and we know that Knut works for the three wtiches," Musa mused, and I caught once again Riven glaring at her. Gotcha!

"Yeah. You think those three are the ones that shot us down?" Branadon asked making me wonder the same thing, but just wait till' I get my hands on those three.

"Look!" Bloom suddenly announced holding up what looked to be a few feathers. I was confused as to what that could mean.

"Hmmm. Those look like duck feathers," Tecna noted making me remember that night the girls did some spell on an egg.

"An isn't someone we know being stalked by a duck because we put on her?" Bloom questioned.

"Wait is it that spell you guys did, that night?" I asked realization hitting me.

"Yup," Musa confirmed. It all made sense now, those witches are the ones who caused this. I clenched my fists as I started to walk in circles, my fury at its highest.

"They've gone mad with some swamp disease," Riven muttered. I guess the guys didn't understand yet, that was until Musa spoke.

"Icy."

The their whole faces changed. Finally they understood. Shessh, they're so slow.

"It looks like we got the proof we need," Flora said certainly, but I knew that Headmaster Saladin wouldn't buy it and much less Cordatorta.

"But what are they up to? We've got to find out!" Bloom told the girls, which if I didn't go to Red Fountain I'd so get into, but I had a feeling we would cross paths soon enough.

"Oh no!" Stella instantly objected. "Not tonight. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm so sick of this sticking swamp not to mention we are likely running late for our class! How are we going to get back in time?"

"We'll give you girls a lift," Brandon offered.

"How? Riven broke the ship," Sky reminded us avoiding the death glare Riven was giving him. "Plus, it's like on the other side of the swamp and I really don't fell like jumping across those clumpatures in the dark."

"Don't worry guys. I've got you covered," Timmy assured us pulling out a gadget. I had to admit, I adored Timmy at this moment. "Before we left I activated one of the programs I created over the summer that I installed into the ship. It's slow, but it allows the ship to perform its own maintenance, so it was fixing itself while we were off tracking the troll. And by the looks of it, it's finished so we can fly out of here and drop you girls with your class."

"Dude, I love having you around," Riven told him earnestly, putting a hand on his shoulder. We all laughed at Riven's statement.

"Um, thanks. I'll program the ship to fly here, and then we'll go."

* * *

"I told you they weren't ready Saladin," Cordatorta growled, staring at us, obviously disaproving of our mission. After we dropped of the girls, Riven had decided to tell, what he considered to be the best believable story, and Brandon presented it, since he was what Riven called the golden boy, they would believe him. We had to make so much lies to cover for everything that happened to the ship.

Saladin sighed deeply. "It seems you were right, Cordatorta, and it grieves me to say that I expected better from you boys. As punishment, you five will have to clean the ship hanger, then the stables including the creatures and then anything else we put to you. Understood."

"Yes sir," we all answered glumly.

"You'll start immendiately and anything you don't finish tonight you finish tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that and the day after that," Cordatorta told us.

"Yes sir."

"I can not believe that Red Fountain students couldn't handle a simple transport mission. You're Red Fountian sophmores, not Alfea freshmen's," Cordatorta snarled. He had made this very clear, I didn't understnad why he couldn't just get over it. "Too difficult, was it? I hope you're all aware that this will go on your record and affect your grades."

"Yes sir."

"I can't believe you boys couldn't even contain one single troll," Cordatorta said focusing his glaze on Timmy. I could see he was trying to blame Timmy but he should know better that not only security contains a troll. What shocked me was Riven speaking.

"Sir, its my fault," Riven interceded.

"Dude, don't," Sky hissed under his breath trying to stop Riven from what shocked me to say. This wasn't fair, it was obvious they were gonna murder Riven taking advantage of how they knew he caused trouble, no way. It was my fault too.

"No it's not, its my fault Riven was just interceeding for Timmy, but it's truly all my fault for not doing my job. I didn't help at all during the mission. I failed as a team member and the troll got away. It was all my fault sir, and I wish for you not to blame the others." I spoke keeping my head low.

"Aurora dear are you certain, you're not trying to cover for Riven?" Saladin questioned making sure I wasn't lying.

"No sir, I'm positive this is all my fault," I answered avoiding the death glares Riven was giving me.

"You won't believe her will you sir, will all respect but it's my fault not anyone else's," Riven interupted.

"Riven shut up, stop trying to protect me," I said giving him one of my own glares.

"Liar, it's my fault sir," Riven insisted. Poor Saladin didn't know what to believe.

"Riven will you please, leave me to talk to Aurora alone," Saladin requested earning him various curses under Riven's breathe as he left.

"Now why do you say its your fault?" asked Saladin.

"Because when they needed my help on the ship, I didn't offer it, and when we almost captured the troll I wasn't assisting them," I confessed with most of it being truthful.

"I am truly disappointed in you Aurora and expected more from you especially, and as so you will be punished, and as you requested it won't affect the boys' grades," he told me sighing. "You will have 1 month cleaning duty, and 2 months kitchen duty. Even though I didn't punish you as harshly didn't mean you wouldn't be punished. You also have to do the other chores along with the boys."

"Yes sir."

"Now bring in Riven will you?" he told me.

I walked out to be assalted by Riven.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled at me.

"Because it was the right thing to do," I told him. "Now go in Saladin wants to see you." He pushed me aside as I left towards my room. Of course all the guys were waiting outside. This had become a thing, they all come and we meet in my room or outside of it.

"So?" asked Sky, obviously dieing of curiosity.

"So what?" I asked back playing dumb, as I opened the door to my room. They all filed in aftewards.

"Don't play dumb Aura, you know, what punishment did you get, if they believed you," Sky retorted.

"1 month cleaning duty, 2 months kitchen duty, and the work we were assigned," I confessed. "Sorry I couldn't get you out of the work, but your grades won't be affected."

"Thanks but why didn't you let Riven take the blame, you know he was the most responsible, even though he didn't need to try and take the blame either," Sky asked again.

"Cause' it was my fault I could have at least tried to help you guys capture the troll," I truthfully told them.

"Aura but it wasn't your fault," Brandon reposnded meeting my gaze. Suddenly someone burst through the door.

"You're damn right! It wasn't your blame to take," Riven snarled at me, walking towards me with a paper in hand.

"Of course it was," I snapped back at him.

"And what did you expect from me, to thank you?" asked Riven laughing bitterly.

"No," I honestly told him walking around him but not suceeded as he got a firm grasp on my arm.

"Where do you think you're going," he whispered into my ear.

"Riven let her go, she got you off the hook, could you at least be grateful," Timmy yelled at him.

"Her... never," Riven spat letting go of my arm as he walked out the door slamming the door shut.

"Don't listen to him," Sky adviced me as I turned to look at him.

"Don't worry I didn't plan to," I responded lifting my gaze from the floor up towards them for the first time since Riven had left.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Timmy said getting up and leaving my room, to follow Riven. Brandon then made his way towards me as I adverted my gaze and looked elsewhere. I saw though that Sky was getting up.

"Um... I should probably go and give Timmy a hand," Sky suggested as he walked out the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Brandon asked worried as he examined my arm which Riven got a grasp on.

"Definately, I'm a warrior remember," I assured him with a confident as he looked into my eyes."Besides I don't think it's me you should be worried about."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but it doesn't hurt to make sure," Brandon admitted finally letting go of my hand. "Ok then, I'm going to go catch up with the guys. See you tomorrrow."

"Bye Brandon," I called out as he exited my room. Brandon was a real noble guy. He deserves the best and I truly hope he's happy. He's the brotherly figure I've always envisioned, "the perfect brother". I wondered why Riven was becoming more hostile towards me, I'd at least expect him to back off the insults a bit but its quite the opposite he throws more insults towards me. I got ready for bed changing out of my wig and uniform. I locked the door and went to my bedroom. I fell back on the bed. Humph! Was I ever gonna have a moment of peace and harmony? I questioned as I drifted into sleep.

**So what did you think? Don't forget to review and comment on the events. Turning point starts here with Aura and Riven. What's going to happen next? Ummm I don't want to spill...yet. Keep the comments coming. I truly hope you guys liked it :D Till' next week, when all will change slowly for the better, but of who?**


	6. Chapter 6: Winx Visit Red Fountain

**Chapter UP! Read and Review! EnJoY :D**

**Chapter 6: The Winx visit Red Fountain**

I woke up early to carry out my new duties, which were placed as punishments for the whole failed mission. Gladly though the rest of the guys were almost done with their share of the punishments.

As I made my way to the stables, I couldn't help but think of a way to get to Riven this time. Couldn't say my other ideas weren't what I needed, more like a tactic of approach was what I needed to make him realize he doesn't need to be a jerk all the time or an ass but then again when it comes to Riven it all means the same thing.

Apparently the guys decided on waking up extra early since they were already here as I entered.

"Wakey Wakey. . . look who decided to drop on by. . . nice to see you Aura," greeted Sky giving me a warm smile as he handed me saddle soap.

"Nice to see you too Sky," I replied grabbing the soap and making my way over to start cleaning. I also happened to notice Riven hadn't even looked at me since I walked in. I guess he's still mad about the whole "I blamed myself thing when he was trying to blame himself." It had been quite a while since then, and he still hasn't talked to me since. Grumpy much, I thought. Thankfully Timmy broke the silence by making an appearance.

"Hey Riven, Aura," Timmy said sticking his head into the stables."Cordatorta wants you two, to move the new bridles they have for the dragon up here. They've just dug them out of the Q-store."

"That Cordatorta's such a sweetheart," Riven spat cynically, getting up and heading to the door as I did the same thing. "Least it beats saddle soap.

"Come on," Timmy urged and we headed off towards the Q-store. When we got there Cordatorta showed us where the bridles were so we could move them.

"So where exactly do you want us to put these?" I asked motioning to the bridles.

"Anywhere off to the sides," answered Cordatorta as he left with Timmy.

Riven and I walked over to carry some bridles and started to head back with them.

"So when are you gonna stop ignoring me Riven," I asked him as he kept walking straight ahead. Humph! Guess he needed more to crack.

"So, this is how you're gonna treat Musa too, giving her the cold shoulder," I taunted him, hoping he'd take the bait. And he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head around, quickly though his body followed.

"Why did you bring her into this," he gritted through his teeth, seething with rage, that he well deserved. I managed to cut deep into him.

"Finally, thought you'd never speak to me."

"Well why should I after you blamed yourself."

"See that's what I don't get, the reason behind your fury. Shouldn't you be happy, after all you didn't get punished as harshly?"

"Well I'm not happy, it wasn't your blame to take, it was MINE," he snapped the fury blazing in his eyes, as he tried to stare me down. I didn't give him the satisfaction to look down, instead I returned the look with the same intensity mirrored in my eyes.

"Still doesn't explain why you've been ignoring me this whole time," I said walking past him and continuing our task we were assigned.

"I told you a long time ago, that it would be best if you left me the hell alone," he warned. "You didn't listen; figure I'd make it clear on my side just in case it didn't get through that stubborn brain of yours." He continued walking as well, catching up to me.

"I told you, I wanted to try and be friends with you," I reminded him.

"Now if I recall, I told you that I wasn't interested," he reminded me this time.

"Well I'm not one to give up that easily," I assured him dropping down the bridles along with Riven. Without warning in one swift move he pushed me to the wall and had both my arms pinned to the sides of my face. What the hell was his problem?

"Why!?" he exclaimed. "Why can't you just give up already?"

"Why don't you," I retorted as he stared me down again looking for something in my eyes….honesty possibly.

"Huh?" he asked completely bewildered.

"Why don't you give up, release all those emotions you try to keep pent up?" I told him softening my expression. "You know you won't be able to keep them locked up forever in your so called "control." I can help you, if only you would let me in."

He finally let me go realization in his eyes as he walked away, running one hand through his hair.

"I don't want to be helped, I have no need to be helped!" he snapped facing me before he walked out of the room.

"I need air," I huffed walking outside.

In the distance I saw Sky and Brandon. I decided that they would definitely be the ones to distract me so I walked over to them.

"Hey guys," I greeted warmly.

"Oh hey Aura," greeted Sky. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Riven or something?"

"Yeah but, one can only take so much Riven," I mumbled, walking with them where it was that they were headed. "Where are you guys going?"

"To meet with some ladies that came looking for me," Sky gloated as Brandon and I exchanged a look and then rolled our eyes at Sky's statement.

We kept walking reaching the group of ladies Sky was talking about. I wonder why they'd be looking for Sky seeing Stella wasn't with them. It was just Bloom, Tecna, Flora, and Musa.

"How can I help you ladies?" Sky smiled flawlessly at the group.

"Hi Prince Sky," Bloom greeted warmly, but she seemed anxious about something and got right to the point.

"Um, do you mind if we ask you how your date with Stella went last night?"

"My date with Stella?" Sky repeated. Huh? I certainly didn't remember Sky mentioning anything. If he did have a date with Stella the whole school would have known. Figuring Sky wouldn't have been able to keep his mouth shut. "I didn't go out last night. I didn't even ask her on a date."

"But she got a note inviting her on a date with you to some place called Black Lagoon Café," Musa told him, while glaring into his eyes, as if searching for a trace of lie, which of course I knew there was none.

Sky of course couldn't deny the fact that he never went on a date with Stella. "I've never even heard of that café."

"That's really odd," Bloom said. She got that right cause' then who asked Stella on a date and why get Sky into all of this.

"What's going on? Is Stella okay?" Sky asked, obviously panicked. I mean who wouldn't be that's why the girls are here.

"We don't know," Tecna confessed. "She came home last night and was acting very particular this morning, she was trashing her room and being extremely rude. She even attacked Bloom."

"She totally flipped," Musa assured.

"And now she's run off and we have no idea where she's gone," Bloom told Sky who had his worries plastered onto his face at the moment.

"What!?" he exclaimed. Right on time, I thought.

"You really have no idea what we're talking about?" asked Flora in amazement.

"Not that I wouldn't ask her out but ever since that little incident with the troll in the swamp we haven't been allowed to leave campus so, ah, that makes dating a little difficult," Sky told them as he spotted a piece of paper in Flora's hand narrowing his eyes. "Wait, what's that in your hand?"

"Your invitation."

"Huh? What does it say?" Sky asked taking it from Flora's hand. I saw Sky deep in his thoughts looking at the letter. I sighed. This is what I get for trying to get some fresh air, another world of mystery. I snapped out of my thoughts by a dog barking. A bark I knew all too well, Lady! I turned to see what was Tecna trying to make an exuberant Lady go away.

"Yes, that's a good little canis carnivorous. Go away," Tecna begged.

I knew it would be rude to laugh but I couldn't help it. I let out a muffled chuckle. I'm guessing Sky noticed too."They don't actually have animals where you come from, do they Tecna?"

"Lady!" Brandon called, and then Lady ran towards Brandon. She loved Brandon and I, we were her favorites you could say. "Come sit girl."

"She ignores everyone but Aura and Brandon," Sky explained to the girls. "Aura and him are her favorites."

"Hey there Brandon," Bloom gushed, her attitude seeming to disappear with Brandon's arrival. She seemed... happier?

"Hey Bloom," Brandon smiled back, seeing Bloom's reaction to his arrival.

"Less flirting, more fighting boys," Cordatorta order, looking down on us from above. Crap! "You're not in manners school, you're in heroic school. Now get back to your practicing and then finish cleaning those stables."

"You got it proffessor! Right away!" Sky called, glancing at something while I kept facing our visitors.

"That's Cordatorta the Terrible. We should probably get going," Brandon said looking over to figure out what was wrong with Sky.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help you guys," Sky said as we started to head off.

"See you later," Brandon added.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you girls," now I added.

"Bye guys, and it was nice seeing you too Aurora," Flora called out to us.

"What was that all about?" Brandon asked as Sky urged to be infront of us walking off.

"I'll tell you later, or Aura in that case, but right now we're ten minutes late for class," Sky pointed out. Both Brandon and I quickly glanced at the clock.

"Shit," I cursed slightly under my breath, while Brandon on the other hand.

"On no!" he cursed, picking up the pace after Sky and I. We passed by the Q-store to pick up Riven and Timmy. "Guys! We forgot practice! Let's go!"

Riven muttered something slightly similar to what I said but quickly composed himself. "Yo! Q-Monkey! We'll be back later!"

We then ran towards the field meeting up with Professor Javelin.

"Nice of you to join us, boys," the instructor welcomed us calmly. While being here I had done quite a few of these physical tests.

"We're sorry sir," Sky panted. "We -"

"While I'm sure you have a wonderful excuse I don't want to hear it," Javelin told us staying calm. He was probably the only teacher in the whole school who had that peculiar habit. "May I just remind you boys that you are all on unstable ground at the moment - some more than others - and that you'd better lift your game if you're going to change that."

"Yes sir."

"And now that I've given you a chance to catch your breath, you have to run five laps around the oval. Go."

*Each fortnight, every student at Red Fountain was put through a fitness test so that the teachers could keep a record of our stamina. It was easy enough; five laps around the oval, one hundred sit ups and seventy-five push ups, all of which we're timed to give the teachers some kind of understanding to where we're all at physically.*

"So what did the girls want?" Brandon asked as we were at our last stage of push ups. We were regularly being put through these tests so they were no sweat now to us.

"Stella's missing," I answered as did my push ups. "It turns out Sky supposably asked her on a date and she's acting weird now."

"But Sky was...here...last night," Timmy pointed out as he did his push ups too.

"I know. That's why I'm worried," Sky admitted.

"She'll be fine," Riven assured. Wow! New positive prospect, but I knew it was to good to be true. "I've always likened Stella to a cockroach; you can nuke her with radioactive bombs and she'll stick around." And there it is.

"What a charming observation," Brandon grinned, as he dropped to his stomach after finishing.

"I'm worried," Sky confessed which was more than obvious. I saw Javelin approaching.

"Resting?" Javelin asked softly to Riven, Brandon, and I.

"Finished sir," Brandon answered.

"Well then you three won't mind doing an extra lap around the oval."

"Yes sir," we groaned, getting to our feet.

"This isn't a relaxation resort, boys. Now go."

"Race ya?" Riven smirked to us which Brandon returned and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you are so on."

"Sure," I replied shooting off and running right behind them. I pretended to run slow for most of the lap and as we got close to the end I ran full speed. Blowing right past both Riven and Brandon. I turned around just as they finished.

"Beat ya!" I cheered.

* * *

I walking down the halls, headed for the lunchroom to eat with the guys, as I passed by the guys dorm room and saw the door open. I slowly retreated back and saw that Riven was inside. I was just about to go inside when I decided against it seeing as I should give him some time to cool off, and give me some time to think.

I continued on my way to the lunchroom. This would be the first time I would actually eat here. I entered and looked around for the guys. I quickly spotted them far off in the distance.

"Hey guys," I greeted them taking a seat next to Brandon.

"Oh hey, Aura, we saved you a plate so you wouldn't have to get in line," Brandon told me as I spotted Sky looked rather glumish, from across the table.

"What has you looking all sad Sky?" I asked as I took a spoonful of the mashed potatoes. No response. I turned to look at Brandon.

"He's worried about Stella after what happened today," he confessed.

"Oh...OH," I said turning to look back at Sky.

"Well not eating anything won't get you very far," I warned him. "You'll get sick and it will take even longer for you to see Stella. Besides why don't you just call her, it's not like she's mad at you or anything."

"But what am I gonna say, after what happened with the fake date and everything it would be just awkward," Sky complained.

"Come on Sky, just call her," insisted Sky. I knew he would call her he just needed time for it.

"Fine then Sky, do whatever you want just don't complain later when you're dieing to talk to her," I scolded him. I got up to throw away my trash when three guys came up and surrounded me, barely allowing me to get up. I felt Brandon try to get up next to me.

"Well I'm guessing the rumors true, we have a little lady amongst us," teased a guy who was tall and very buff. He had dark green eyes, and short midnight navy blue hair. To his right was a smaller guy with sky blue eyes and short dark black hair. To his right was a guy around his same size built but slightly shorter. He had topaz colored eyes and shoulder length brunette hair.

"Not the time Joe," warned Brandon to who I assumed was the guy in the middle.

"Don't get in the way Brandon, this isn't about you, unless you want to be a noble knight and defend the lady here," mocked Joe. "But I doubt you'd do that, in any case any real lady wouldn't be here in the first place."

That's it I had it, I tried to keep my composture but it was becoming a fine lined border which I was about to cross.

"You'd better listen to Brandon, Joe and leave her alone," Sky warned now, getting up.

"Your majesty why don't you resume eating your meal, and let us deal with our issues," Joe said directed to Sky. "Oh and pull your squire boy with you while you're at it."

I took a deep breath and tried to make my way to the garbage can to throw my food away. Sadly though they didn't seem to want to buldge.

"Where do you think your going?" smirked Joe.

"To throw my garbage away but it seems like you just don't want this to end up in the right place," I told him.

"We haven't seen you around and thought we'd give you a proper welcoming," smirked the brunette. Then I smirked.

"You know what I think I misinterpreted where the garbage was," I confessed. I took my tray and then threw its contents on them. "Found the garbage!"

Brandon, Sky, and Timmy gasped at that point. Joe and his gang wiped the food off of their face and looked bright red.

"You're gonna pay for that tomboy," warned Joe, as he walked towards me.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I taunted waiting for him to get close enough. He was about to grab my throat when I moved to the side, and kneed him. He fell slightly on the table. I then flipped him, grabbing his legs and throwing him so he completely fell ontop of the table.

"Who's next?" I asked getting into fighting stance.

Both the guys ran towards me kicking me as I blocked them with my hands. Then they started to throw punches and I managed to grab one of each guys' punches in each of my hands. I spun around twisting them, not letting go of their hands. I tightly gripped their hands as I jumped in the air using my grip to kick them, using both of my legs letting go of their hands as I did so, which made them stumble backwards. I then ran towards them, grabbed one arm each and did a somersault onto the table taking them with me. They both ended up flipping ontop of the table. I clapped my hands together as I elegantly jumped off the table.

"Aura, that was so cool!" exclaimed Sky.

"Well thanks but I doubt that's the last we'll see from these guys," I said. "Oh and that goes for anyone who thinks they can mess with me just for being a girl! Got that clear?!"

"Aura those were seniors!" exclaimed Brandon.

"And?" I asked not getting the point.

"You single handedly pummeled all three of them," pointed out Timmy.

"Of course... they were being assholes, what did you expect to happen," I asked them with a look of disbelief on their faces as we exited the lunchroom leaving the assholes to get up on their own. Little did I know that Riven watched the whole thing from afar.

* * *

"Guys seriously, its not that big of a deal," I repeated. Urggg! You beat up three assholes and what do you get, a shitload of questions. We had know been in their room for the past 30 minutes discussing the same thing.

"You do realize you just brought them on upon yourself right?" Timmy asked.

"Yes Timmy I do realize how it works now can we drop the subject already?" I begged them. "I'm sure we can find something else to talk about right?"

"You do realize that months ago if they would have told me, a girl is going to join your squad and you're gonna get along great with her, I would have passed that person as a physco," Sky said looking at me. "You've become really special to all of us, like a little sister."

"Sky speaks for all of us here and if there's anything you ever need don't hestitate to ask, we'll always be here for you, just like you've stuck up for us," Brandon added, as he met my gaze.

"Thanks guys so much, I appreciate it, really," I told them sincerly, and I really did. They had all in a way become like brother to me. I couldn't image being anywhere else right now, well besides with the gang but this really felt like home.

"No matter what we'll always be a team," Timmy said smiling.

"Yeah," Sky agreed. "A team no matter what, we'll always have each other's backs and we'll protect you, even though we know you're more than capable of protecting yourself. So hands in?"

"Urgg! Ok Sky," I said smiling at them, a full smile for the first time since I've been here.

"Here's to a new group," cheered Brandon. "Hands in."

"One...two...three!" cheered Timmy. We all raised up our hands in the air. I then glanced at the clock and decided to head back since it was getting kinda of late.

"Bye guys, I should be heading back now, see you tomorrow," I called out.

"Bye, and Aura, you should smile more often, it suites you," Brandon told me as I headed out. I then realized as I got to my room and got into bed then I felt...happy, after a long time. It had been a while since I felt like this, and I realized that after all my luck wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note**

***Directly deprived from tears-in-rain's story**

**Hope you liked :) Remeber to review and review pls. Excited for next weeks chapter, cause I am. Any suggestions feel free to review or PM me, I'm always open to ideas and opinions pertaining to possible plots or story adjustments. Love y'all, thanks for reading 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Truce and Friendships Made

** Chapter up! I do not own Winx Club, just making that clear. EnJoY! **

**Chapter 7: Confrontations and Confessions**

Just as I woke up early in the morning I had to be called in to Saladin's office. I had already been the center of attention for the whole failed mission incident and now, because I happened to have put Joe and his gang in place. Figures, you defend yourself and you're the one to get called, most likely because I'm in trouble.

I quickly got dressed and walked over to his office.

"Aura come on in," Saladin motioned as I peeked into his office. "Now I'm pretty certain you know why you've been called in today." I stayed silent.

"Well then, I did hear about your fight yesterday," he said serenely. "I'm very proud of your skills and let me tell you that you passed." Huh? I was so confused.

"I passed what?" I asked bewildered.

"We had been worried with the incident of the troll, that your skills weren't what they seemed to be so we put you a little test," he informed me.

"I thought we were done with the tests?" I questioned my tone rising.

"We are now... rest assured that this only confirmed my suspicions that you will completely thrive here," he told me. "Now you may head on to class."

"Ok sir," I responded still weary of what in the world was going on here. I walked out of his office and headed back to my room since I still had a bit of time left since class started in 30 minutes. As I walked through the halls I bumped into Timmy.

"Hey Aura," he greeted as I passed him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was called into Saladin's office because of yesterday's little incident," I told him. "And can I ask you why you're up so early?"

"Aura this isn't early for me I always wake up at this time... gives me more time to work on this computer program," he confessed.

"That's really cool."

"You really think so?"

"Of course Timmy, just because people don't tell you that all the time doesn't mean it isn't. On the contrary I bet they secretly envy your smart brains."

"Thanks Aura, but I got to say you're pretty smart too."

"Naw, it's probably just your imagination Timmy," I laughed.

"Here I wanted to give you these," Timmy handed me a couple of sheets of paper.

"What are these Timmy?" I asked looking at them closely they looked like maps.

"Maps to Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower," he told me.

"What would I need these for?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could hold on to these for me, there happen to be dorm inspections sometimes and if they find that I have these. I don't even want to know what would happen," Timmy confessed.

"Then why do you have these?" I asked again, wonder when I got so nosy.

"I really don't know I just feel like it's a good idea in case of an emergency," he told me. Still didn't completely answer but I guess that was a good enough answer for now.

"Ok Timmy, I'll hold on to them," I assured him.

"Thanks, you're doing me a big favor," he confessed. "Bye." He walked away. I still was kinda out of the zone. I went then to leave the maps back at my room.

I hid it in one of my dressers underneath all of my clothes. The little bunch of clothes I had anyway. I had class with Brandon first today, so I decided I'd go see if he was there. On my way I grabbed a muffin and orange juice since I hadn't eaten anything this morning. I found the door slightly opened and peeked in. I saw only Brandon there with his head down. I could only see his blonde covered head.

"Hey Brandon," I greeted as I came in.

"Oh hey Aura," he said sadly as I came in. Wonder what has him all glum now? I walked over to him and sat next to him on his bed. He had a picture in hand of a girl who definitely wasn't Bloom.

"What's got you so gloomy," I asked trying to make conversation.

"If I let you in on something, would you promise me not to tell anyone," he asked me grasping onto my hand. I quickly put my other hand on top of it in reassurance.

"You can count on me to keep your secret," I assured him. He then fumbled with the picture that was in his hands.

"Well…..you see I'm betrothed to this girl in the picture, it has already been arranged and she's my fiancée," he confessed. "And well I don't know what to do about it because all I can think about is Bloom not the girl in this picture which is going to be my wife."

"Ok, Brandon, my opinion is going to sound really biased but it's because I was raised differently. I've never liked the idea of parents picking who their children will be married too," I sincerely told him. "I suggest as a true friend that you look at this carefully, but not too carefully. First of all you've never liked this girl in the frame right?"

"Yeah, I mean….. I've known her since we were kids but...I have no feeling for her whatsoever, she actually annoys me sometimes."

"Well we cross step 1 out of my list. You don't like her and that's clear. Now what do you truly feel for Bloom?"

"Wow…um that's tough…she's so special. I mean she just got to Alfea from Earth and-"

"Ok done there, you're definitely into Bloom. Check. Brandon, if you truly love Bloom then I suggest you try and talk your parents out of your marriage. It makes no sense for you to marry someone whom you don't love. Even if you don't end up with Bloom in the end at least have the satisfaction that you're not marrying someone out of obligation. More than anything, right now, putting your feelings for Bloom aside, you can't allow your parents to go on with this." Brandon let out a long sigh and turned to look at me.

"Thank you, for everything," he sincerely said pulling me into an embrace. I awkwardly fell into it, at first but then fully embraced him in comfort.

"There's nothing to thank Brandon, this is your live that's on the line. You should be the only one who gets to decide who you marry. Remember marriage is a celebration in which two people who are in love unite, never forget it," I told him. "Now let's go we have class."

"Has anyone told you, you give really good advice?" he asked me.

"No."

"Well, consider yourself a physiatrist, and my little sister," he confessed. Standing up and walking past me leaving my mouth wide open. I felt overwhelmed with joy right now. I never thought that on my journey here I'd meet such wonderful people, and be considered someone's family. He had already told me that before but I really didn't think he'd put more meaning into it. I just thought it was an in the moment thing not something like this, especially when no one else was around. Last time I thought they might have felt compromised since Sky had already opened his mouth but Brandon truly meant it. I turned around simultaneously along with Brandon; he had a large grin on his face. Right now I had no idea what my facial expression looked like.

"So aren't you coming?" he asked grinning. I then ran to him and launched myself into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, as I held onto him as for dear life, my form of an embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered softly into his ear, not trusting my voice right now. He pried me off of him and made me meet his gaze.

"There's no need to thank remember, besides what I said was nothing but the truth," he serenely said. "You've really lived up to everything that Saladin told us, you're like the little brave sister I never had. Now we really have to head onto class otherwise we'll be late."

"Yeah you're right," I agreed starting to walk before the tears welling up in my eyes fell. I luckily managed to holds them back as the last thing I wanted was to let Brandon see me cry.

* * *

So far the day had gone by pretty smooth if I do say so myself; no sign of Riven which wasn't surprising seeing as his attitude didn't seem likely to change. I decided on eating in room today since it was obvious that I didn't want a repeat of the other day because today I surely wouldn't go that easy on them. I passed by the kitchen and prepared myself my own lunch, as the chiefs were out putting the food for the lunch hour rush. I left my food already prepared in the refrigerator already packed as I wanted to get a word with Sky and Timmy before they entered the lunchroom.

When I finally found them, I dragged them just outside of the lunchroom.

"Aura what did you do that for, I'm hungry and if I don't get in there the good food will run out," Sky whined.

"Don't be a baby and do me a favor, tell me is Joe in there?" I asked him as I tried to get a glimpse inside without sticking my head too far into the lunchroom.

"Yeah he is, but he's back in the corner," Sky told me. "Now can I please go get my food?"

"Fine," I grumbled. "Oh and get Timmy's too, cause I needed to ask him something."

"Ok," he chirped and almost ran into the lunchroom.

"What's wrong Aura?" asked Timmy.

"Oh nothing," I told him. "I just wanted to let you know that you item is in a very safe place now, and for you not to worry about it."

"Oh, thanks again Aura," he confessed. "I have no idea what I would do without your help."

"Ok then, I'll catch up with you guys later," I told him as I was about to leave.

"Wait aren't you going to eat lunch with us?" he asked.

"Nope I'm afraid not," I told him. "I don't want a repeat of last time with Joe." I then peeked into the lunchroom again and caught a glimpse of Joe along with Riven who startled me a bit, as for a second our gaze met.

"See you later then," he called out as I had already started to make my way to my room. I didn't feel like dealing with Riven today.

* * *

The day still wasn't over but glady today was one of those days that Saladin gave the students the last 2 classes off, so we had more time to ourselves. I was just about to head to the library to do some research on a class project. I turned around the corner of a hall heading down to the library when someone pulled me to the side by the waist and covered my mouth with their hand. I was about to bite down on their hand but the person had pulled us in to a room probably the maintenence room. The person pulled me down as I'm guessing they fell over something and we rolled on the floor. Gladly the person took the fall and not me. It was dark so I couldn't see a thing. Then we finally came to a stop and I felt the person hovered right above me. I then kneed the person right where it hurts.

"Shit!" a familiar voice cursed. "You had to do that!?" Then it all came to me.

"Riven!?" I exclaimed. "What in the world did plan to achieve trying to kidnapp me!?"

I then stood up and walked around trying to look for the lights. When I found them I flicked them on. Riven was barely getting up, from the pain I had inflicked on him.

"So care to explain?" I questioned him while I leaned against the door nonchalantly.

"Argg," he groaned."I've never done this before, so it might not sound right. I just wanted to talk to you privately."

"What?" I asked bewildered. "You kidnaped me just so we could talk privately? You do know you could have just asked right?"

"Now where's the fun in that, 'sides how was I suppose to know you would kick me with your knee," he half smirked. I shook my head in dissapointment and laughed. He was so stupid!

"Well then we're here in a closet, so talk," I told, no ordered him.

"I tried to stay away and I actually managed for some time," he confessed. "Now, at first I just hated and kinda liked you for how you handled everything. Of course I wasn't gonna tell you... you would just make me lose control of all the emotions I've always managed to keep in control. You make me lose control. I don't know how but you know how to push my buttons putting me on the edge, without letting me fall over. I don't understand how you do that. I feel like I can trust you, since you're the only one who understands how hard life's been growing up. I don't complain but I don't understand how you can be so strong? I knew if you tried to help me you would just fail and I would just mess up your life like I always do and from what I can see you don't deserve that. But I can't do this anymore, you seem like the only person that knows me 100% and I can't have that person as my enemy."

"But I'm not your enemey."

"Yet, you don't know me. How can you even say that?"

"Because I understand how you feel, more than you imagine."

"I can clearly see that."

"Thank you," I whispered, he clearly heard me though because his head shot up in my direction.

"Why? he asked confused. I was still at shock at how much he confessed but I managed.

"For opening up to me and letting me try to help you."

"Don't thank me yet then," he warned me. "I can be pretty stubborn."

"So can I," I challeneged him. "So what now?"

"I was thinking we could go to Magix," he told me. "And you know, do what friends usually do."

"Sounds great," I cheered excited that Riven was finally letting me help. The he walked towards me taking his hands and cupping my face into them. I lifted my eyes then to meet his.

"I just wanted to say that, ever since you arrived, I've felt this overwhelming need to protect you, and I intend to do it," Riven confessed, like I thought I'd never hear him do. "You've now become like a sister to me and I will do whatever it takes to protect you even if it takes me being a jerk, no matter what you'll always be my little sis."

My eyes then filled with tears and it took all I had in me not to cry.

"Ever since I got here, I felt like you were my missing brother," I confessed to him, and resting my head against his chest as he let my face go. I hugged him intensely.

"But you're going to have to take in account that this changes nothing with the others," he whispered into my ear.

I guess this real great progress though, he trusted me now and this was what mattered now. I would work on him later. But I wondered what made him change his mind.

"By the way what made you change your mind?" I asked him curiously.

"Ahh," he huffed. "The day I saw you beat up Joe and his gang."

"Wait you saw that!?" I pulled back shocked that he actually saw that.

"Yup," he said popping tha 'p'. "I wanted to go kick his ass so badly but for some reason I couldn't find myself moving. I guess I unconsiously thought it would be better to watch."

"And how did that help?"

"Are you kidding me!" he exclaimed. "You fucking kicked his ass. I gave you less credit than you deserved."

"That's what changed your mind," I asked in disbelief still staring at him.

"Well it made me think," Riven said. "I started thinking how horrible I treated you, and how easily you could have done that to me. I realized then that you truly wanted to be my friend and well it started from there. Talking about this, coming from me was something I never thought I'd do, so just be content with that."

"Alright," I laughed. "Then we should be headed to Magix."

"Oh right, let's go," he smirked.

* * *

"Riven stop!" I laughed as he wouldn't stop tickling me ever since I told him I was ticklish.

"Not until you agree to go," he demanded.

"Fine," I laughed still having the effect of the tickles.

"Come on then," he pulled me by the arm taking me to his leva-bike. "Hop on and hold on tight."

He then sped off on his leva-bike which I personally loved. I wondered when I would get one, I just loved how fast these things went, the adrenaline pumping was exhilarating. We drove off, deep into the forest, a part which I wasn't familiar with. I felt Riven start to slow down and as he did, in came one of the most beautiful sceneries I've ever seen. A beautiful cascading waterfall, shining in the glow of the moonlight surrounded by a green landscape, flowers on the edge. The waterfall fell into a nice little lake or pond, the water glimmered in the moonlight reflecting the clear star filled night sky. We then came to a stop at last.

"Riven,...this is beyond words," I whispered unable to speak louder, for fear of disturbing this marvelous scenery. "How did you even find this place?"

"As you've noticed I tend to need to blow off some steam from time to time, and once I ended up here. It's become like my peace filled environment when I need to get away from things," Riven confessed walking over to the pond's edge. I walked over to him.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked curiously, turning my face upwards to face him.

"Because, we've got some weird special connection," he told me. "And becasue you're the only person who knows how tough life can be. I feel like my emotions don't make me weak with you."

"Wow...um Riven I don't know what to say," I confessed."But I do know that I won't disappoint you. You can fully trust me for anything and showing your emotions definately doesn't make you weak."

"Thank you," he whispered kindly, which was shocking even for Riven. I guess I finally broke through that tough seal of his. I knew that it was late and we'd better be back before it got any later.

"Riven, I think we should be heading back now, its really late," I suggested.

"Yeah...I guess you're right," he agreed. "Let's go."

We walked back to his leva-bike and got on, making our way back to Red Fountain. Once we entered the gate we checked the time and noticed we barely had 2 minutes to get inside before curfew. We silently sneaked inside as quickly as possible and walked to our respective dorms. That night I felt the happiest since I've been here.

**So... what did you think? Pls remember to review :) From now on things get crazyyy, so be prepared. Hope you enjoyed. Luvv you guys, until next week when the party starts. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Grounded

**Chapter Up! Lots of choices that I had to make with this and the following chapter so I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club and credit to tears-in-rain.**

**Now EnJoY!**

**Chapter 8: Grounded**

I was super pumped for today's concert. I had never considered going to a concert seeing as I had no money, but now it was all I could think about. This would be the first time I went out wearing regular clothes and being as I attended Red Fountain I didn't want to stand out. I put on a really baggy plaid dress shirt and some baggy sweat pants. I looked into the mirror and couldn't help seeing that I looked like a complete tomboy. It was relatively obvious I was a girl in these clothes since the baggy clothes I wore made me look really small in size. The uniform I always wore, was specifically made so it looked like I was built and you couldn't tell the difference, but in these clothes my height didn't matter. I looked odd but felt comfortable so I left them on. I then started to head over to meet the guys in their dorm.

I walked in just as Brandon was saying something, "He wants to go. He's just complaining for the sake of complaining. There's just no pleasing Riv." I saw Riven want to start to complain again but I gave him a fierce glare and he thought twice. Smart boy! We were all ready to get going when Sky's phone went off, with his annoying ring tone.

"It's Stella!" Sky exclaimed, looking at his phone.

"She's probably calling to make sure we're going to the concert," Brandon said as Sky answered his phone and started talking to Stella. "And this means we can find out if the girls are going."

"Cool," Timmy grinned, obviously not wanting to miss a chance at getting to talk to Tecna.

"The Winx Club needs our help!" Sky announced seriously, hanging up his phone. "We depart immediately."

"Who the hell is the Jinx Club?" Riven asked, ignoring completely that, he said it wrong.

"It's the girls. They gave their group a name."

"Are you kidding me? What? Are they in primary school? Gods."

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked as I went over to Riven.

"Seriously Riven, you're complaining over them nicknaming their group," I hissed in a whisper.

"Well it's true, only kids in primary school nickname themselves," he responded back leaning over slightly while we still concentrated on trying to listen to Sky's conversation.

"So we're going to go help them?" asked Timmy, most likely confused since it was obvious Riven didn't want to go.

"Of course Timmy, we can go help them and then head over to the concert," Sky answered walking over to heads out the door. "So let's hurry and leave now."

"You're forgetting one thing Sky," Riven reminded Sky.

"And what is that?"

"We only have four leva-bikes, while there are six people we need to give a ride to," Riven informed him.

"Six?" questioned Sky.

"Yeah Aura doesn't have a bike yet remember," Riven said tapping the side of his head in the process.

"Well we'll think of something when we get there," Sky said as we all left out the door, but not without Lady trailing behind us.

"Aww, Lady you want to come to?" I cooed, scratching her behind her ears.

"Really we're bringing the dog along too?" grumbled Riven. "Like we have enough room already."

"Don't worry she can ride with me," Sky suggested signaling Lady to follow him.

"Thanks Sky," I said walking out of the room, last and closing the door behind me.

We all walked out of Red Fountain and headed over to our bikes.

"Aura, you look different today," commented Brandon. "Not in a bad way just…different."

"Thanks?" I awkwardly responded tilting my head to the side. "Now who am I gonna ride with?"

"That would be me," Riven answered as he mounted his leva-bike. "So you better hurry up and get on."

All the other guys got onto their leva-bikes and were ready to go as I got on with Riven. Then they all started their bikes as I hopped in with Riven wrapping my arms around his waist and we sped off. I saw the trees blurring past us as we zoomed forward.

"Race you Brandon," challenged Riven most likely with a smirk on his face, but I couldn't tell.

"You're on," shouted Brandon back as his voice was carried with the strong wind hitting us right on. "Just careful with Aura."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself," I yelled back at Brandon.

"Besides I'm driving, don't hurt my feelings Brandon," added Riven sarcastically, but I was fully confident that Riven wouldn't risk hurting me. Riven then sped off accelerating alongside Brandon.

"What think you'd leave me out of the fun?" asked Sky speeding up behind us.

"Stay out of it Sky, I don't want Lady possibly getting hurt," I commanded him shouting back.

"You offend my driving skills Aura," Sky sarcastically said taking Riven's bit.

"I'm just worried because Lady's a dog not a person who can hang on, so you better stay out of this Sky if you want to stay in one piece," I warned.

"Just teasing Aura, I wasn't gonna race with you guys, 'sides, I wanted to ride alongside Timmy here," Sky defended, just as Brandon was taking the lead.

"Hurry up Riven," I commanded, not wanting to lose.

"Chill, I know what I'm doing 'sides, I'm the one driving not you," Riven snapped, which I grumbled in response to. Brandon still had the lead as we approached a curb. Just as we hit the curb Riven accelerated extremely fast and we got the lead.

"Told you I got it," retorted Riven to which I rolled my eyes. Alfea College for fairies had just emerged into sight. No doubt we would be there soon. As we pulled into Alfea, Stella ran over to Sky.

"You guys didn't waste any time did you?" Stella greeted as we all took off our helmets. I looked around and the place seemed empty, I'm guessing everyone had already gone to the concert.

"So ah, exactly what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?" Sky asked staring at Stella. We all then got off the bikes and headed over to the girls.

"Oh, you'll see," Stella assured Sky with a flirtatious smile. She turned her back to Sky and urged him to follow her with her index finger, which Sky latched onto like a hopelessly lost puppy. I mentally smacked my forehead. "Follow me, boys. Glad to see you Aura."

"Same here," I responded as we all followed her, some more enthusiastically than others. Lady I noticed had trouble getting off the levi bike which Sky didn't even care to notice. The guys decided to leave their levi bikes in sleeper mode, just in case we needed to take off quickly. We all followed the girls into the Great Hall of Alfea.

"Hey guys!" Bloom greeted as we were all inside. The rest of the girls also started welcoming us, but I couldn't help but notice the cleaning supplies that were lying on the floor.

"So, what's going on?" Brandon asked, just as confused as the rest of us most likely.

"Um, we just needed a little help," Flora said trying to hide something which I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"And we knew you guys would leap at the chance to help some gorgeous girls," Stella gushed, striking a pose.

"Oh yeah, and when are these gorgeous girls getting here?" Riven asked casually making a comeback from last time. I elbowed him slightly in his ribcage as he was standing right next to me.

"What the hell was that for?" Riven questioned giving me a glare.

"For being rude, now behave," I scolded him, turning my attention back to Stella.

"You know Timmy, I totally think Riven needs a lend of your glasses. Your eye sights slipping in your old age, Riven," Stella shot back, making me giggle.

"Alright guys, chillax and pay attention," Musa commanded, dunking her mop into one of the buckets. With a slosh she dropped the mop head onto the ground and began to show us how to mop. "Here are the steps. Soak up, scrub, and rinse," she demonstrated before twirling on the spot. "See, it's not too hard. Ha!"

"We skipped a concert for this?" Riven spat, which I had to agree with. I was really looking forward to going to my first concert. Well I guess I couldn't start complaining now, I would just have to deal with it. Bloom must have caught our disgusted faces.

"Oh come on. It'll be a blast. Now take you're weapons boys!" Bloom told us throwing a mop to Brandon, and then to Sky which they caught rather easily. "Heads up!"

"Nice catch," Brandon congratulated Sky. Timmy however was not as graceful. When Bloom threw him a mop Timmy fumbled with it and almost dropped it but managed to get a hold of it before it fell to the floor.

"Very smooth Timster," Riven told Timmy while Timmy let out an embarrassed but triumphant little laugh.

Bloom then threw a mop my way which didn't make it all the way. I caught the mop then as if I were bowing, very gracefully if I do say so myself.

"Very elegant Aura," congratulated Sky. I nodded in response.

"Riven," Bloom warned, throwing a mop his way. Riven being Riven of course made no effort whatsoever to catch the mop and stayed smugly with his arms folded across his chest as he watched the mop being tossed and fall.

Flora with a mop in her hand turned up the music already played on the radio. "Alright guys, let's turn it up and get rockin'."

"Come on everybody. Mop and step and yeah!" Musa rallied, twirling her mop like a baton before skipping off.

"Dance with me, Sky," Stella begged with a laugh, grabbing her mop and Sky's hand that took Brandon and Bloom in the process and formed a chorus line. They seemed to be having a blast.

"You heard of hip hop? Well this is hip mop," Musa exclaimed in a cheerful tone. She enjoyed her little speech and wasn't embarrassed at all by it.

"Lame," Riven said dryly to himself from his place right next to me. I decided I wasn't gonna let Riven ruin my fun so I grabbed my mop and joined them dragging Riven along.

"Where do you think you're dragging me?" asked Riven as I pulled him over with the rest of the guys.

"Where everyone else is having fun now please do this, for me," I begged him, giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Fine," he grunted giving in to my demands.

Riven and I then joined into the cleaning, dancing along with the rest. We all twirled our mops, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh at Riven who was frowning while dancing. I could tell deep down though he was enjoying it. He just didn't want me to prove I was right. I couldn't help but look around me to see the shocked looks Sky and Brandon gave me. I'm guessing they never dragged Riven to do something like this. I just shook off their stares.

* * *

Once we finished cleaning,we checked the time and figured the concert was almost over so we didn't bother going. Stella thought it would be a good idea to throw a party which was definately needed in her words. Stella and the girls went to put on some dry clothes and I was almost dragged back with Stella. She said it would be good if I spent some quality girl time, but I told her it would be best if I went with the guys, to keep an eye on them. She relunctantly agreed seeing as the girls helped me get rid of Stella this time. I then followed the boys into the kitchen, in search of food. It wasn't that difficult seeing as the kitchen was arranged in a similar manner to Red Fountain's as the chefs were brothers. I wondered how long I would last avoiding Stella clutches at making me all girly. I shuddered at the thought and instead focused on getting back to the girls' dorm.

"Well, its not what we planned for tonight, but this could end up being pretty fun too" Brandon told us as we were sitting on the couches waiting for the girls.

"Oh yes, there's no better way to pass the time then by cleaning," Riven said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well, that must be true since you're always getting in trouble so you'll be put on cleaning duty at Red Fountain," Timmy pointed out, making me give him a high five. "Oh lighten up. It'll be fun."

"I bet you can't name a thing that's appealing about this place."

"Why name it when you can see it?" Sky asked, his face turning into some state where he dozed off. The rest of the guys followed suit, except Riven, as I turned to see what they were looking at.

The girls had changed clothes, they had more girly clothes on. Stella was wearing a dress, while Musa and Bloom both had skirts on. Can't say I envied them, I knew I'd barf if I ever put something so girly on. I shivered at the thought and wondered why girls liked showing so much skin. The thought alone petrified me. I looked over to Brandon and Sky who were absolutely mesmerized and had big smiles plastered onto their faces. Riven on the other hand looked quite shocked, guessing he wasn't expecting this.

"See now, isn't this better than some concert?" Sky asked Riven softly which I heard anyway. Riven was broken away from his trance and glared right at Sky, with blazing eyes. "Dude, you know it is okay to like a girl."

"What is his problem?" Brandon sighed to Sky as Riven stormed off to take his usual pose against the wall with arms folded. Timmy managed to get a spot next to Tecna on the couch, and the two were casually chatting. I took off obviously after Riven.

"Hey," I casually greeted trying let him cool off some steam. "What got you so heated?"

"Come on Aura, don't try and act like you don't know," Riven snapped. "Just get over with what you're gonna say."

"Look, why don't you just go and talk to Musa," I suggested.

"Because I don't like her she's a stupid pixie, so just leave it there," Riven responded slumping a bit against the wall. "Please just don't try today. Just today." He looked into my eyes and I could clearly see he was overwhelmed and decided not to push him today. It didn't mean though that I wasn't gonna push him, just that being here was already a push for him.

"Ok," I said sweetly trying to make it as clear as possible that I wasn't gonna push it.

"Thank you," he sighed resting his head against my shoulder seeing as I was shorter and was just the right height so he could easily lean into me.

"The cleaning is finito. It's time to get the party started and DJ Musa's at the turn tables. Let's see," Musa thought out loud as she observed her massive collection of CD's. Cooly, she threw the dics acrss the room and they all landed in one of the four CD player's. "Tunes for the east wing, west wing, north wing and south wing!"

The four CD players were hooked up to different sound systems throughout the school, and when they all started to play at once they created a perfect sound and beat as they bounced off and merged with one another.

"This is awesome!" Brandon exclaimed to Sky as they joined the girls in dancing to the music, keeping their distance from them.

"Aura, come on dance with us!" called Stella as she was dancing with Bloom. I shook my hands and head 'no'.

"Why?!" Stella whined coming over to where Riven and I were standing. "You might have gotten away without one of my makeovers but you're certainly not getting away without dancing." She was heading over to me and I mouthed 'help' to Riven and the jerk started laughing.

"You don't mind that I steal her for a sec, right Riven?" asked Stella to Riven.

"Nope," answered Riven popping the 'p'. She then dragged me out to dance while I turned around and gave Riven one of my deepest glares. He kept on laughing.

"Stella I can't dance," I confessed shrugging my shoulders.

"That's not true, everybody can dance, you just have to try it," she encouraged me, which I knew was hopeless. I may be a fierce warrior but I had never ever danced and I didn't intend to. "Just feel the music and flow with it."

She started dancing and Bloom joined in, I still felt uncomfortably stiff.

"Um...Stella, dancing just isn't for me," I insisted, walking away over to Riven who had a big smirk on his face, which I wanted to smack right off his face.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Can't dance?" he asked.

"Yeah," I snorted, turning away from him, listening to Timmy's conversation with Tecna. I heard Timmy ask Tecna if she liked to dance.

"Not especially," Tecna answered, and I could have sworn I saw Timmy sigh in relief. "I don't really know any dance steps."

"I'll tell you the steps I know. Step one: Don't dance, you get it?" Timmy tried to crack a joke which I thought Tecna could relate to. Smooth Timmy, I thought genuienly. Tecna's smile proved my thought right. Riven though had to kill it.

"Whoa . . . Timmy! Keep falling like that and we'll start calling you Timber."

Tecna glared at him and humphed while I could see Timmy was obviously embarrassed. He was reassured though by Tecna which I couldn't help but think it was sweet. "Don't listen to him, Timmy. Some sick people find cruelty funny and they'll get what's coming to them."

I was still standing next to a laughing Riven who actually though his joke was funny. I then turned to see Musa dancing. She was the best dancer I had ever seen. I truly wished I could dance but knew I would fail hopelessly at it, so I didn't even bother. I felt Riven turn next to me. I could feel his tension rolling off of him in waves, very strong waves. It was so obvious that he was attracted by Musa. I just didn't know what to do, to get him to admit it.

"Hey! I'm having fun!" Brandon shattered my thoughts most likely along with Riven's.

"Good for you. I'm glad someone is. I'm getting some air, bro," Riven said heading outside. I caught sight of him leaning against the railing and staring down at his hands. I decided to go join him.

I walked right over to him and stared up at the bright shining moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked trying to get him distracted.

"What?" Riven asked looking puzzled.

"The moon," I answered gesturing up to the moon.

"I guess," Riven shrugged. I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Why don't you let go?" I asked.

"Because...I'm...not a prince," Riven answered. I then looked up at him.

"And you think that's a valid reason," I questioned cocking my head to the side.

"She's a princess Aura, 'sides I'm a screwed up person, she deserves someone who won't hold her back," he responded looking away from me.

"Riven, you might not believe this but...your a good person, you just have to believe in yourself and try," I encouraged. "Not all relationships are perfect and besides you won't know unless you try." He then grabbed my hand.

"I'll think about it, but for now I know I have the best little sister in the world," he laughed scruffing my hair and making it a mess. "Why do you have such short hair, its no fun."

"Because that way I don't stick out and so you don't get so much fun messing with my hair," I retorted play punching him on the shoulder. We then decided to go back inside.

Little did we know that in the dark below us, a pair of golden eyes were watching us as we left before focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

"And at this point there are still ten frost giants left," Timmy told the girls including me since I had never heard this story. He was recounting their first class mission to the Realm of Frost in freshman year. Sky had been arguing with Riven while they were there, so the prince was preoccupied in creating insults when he fired the flare they were using to try and find the class they had beome seperated from, which went flying straight into the center of a group of frost giants. The giants had not been impressed with being scared like that, and they decided to take it out on the group of boys.

"You guys must have been freaking out!" Bloom exclaimed. Brandon had just given her a very impressive description of the frost giants which I sensed included some exaggeration.

"You should have seen these things. They've got biceps the size of oak trees," Sky said retelling their adventure which was mostly caused by their incompetence.

Flora however I sensed wasn't convinced by their story. "Frost giants are usually very gentle."

"Not these guys." Sky answered simply.

"Hey, do you, er, want the last buvkie-by sandwich Sky?" Stella asked, offering the palte to him.

"No, but I'm kinda thirsty."

"Stella quickly replaced the plate with a jug, and Sky grinned at the little way she jumped back up and offered the jug to him. "Vuala!"

"Thanks. So finally we . . ." Sky trailed off as the whole room started to shake. The drink Stella was pouring for him split all over his hand. "Huh?"

"What's that?" Bloom gasped as we all tried to keep our balance on the wavering floor.

"Maybe a dragon got lose?" Flora took a stab, but Alfea as far as I knew didn't have any dragons. All the dragons were kept at Red Fountain.

"Let's check outside," Stella suggested, and we all agreed seeing as that was a good idea. We all walked over to the balcony to check out Alfea's grounds but we didn't spot anything. "I don't see anything. It must have been some kind of mini quake. Oh well, no biggy.

We then saw a teachers desk being thrown out the window. Whatever was at Alfea was massive because not just anyone had that strength.

"Over there! Let's go!" Sky ordered and we didn't need to be told twice. Placing his thumb and one of his fingers into his mouth, Riven let out a shrilled whistle that activated the levi bikes out of their sleeper mode. With a roar, the engines kicked themselves into life and flew themselves over to their owners. Sadly I didn't own a bike yet. I grabbed onto Riven's arm and he turned around. He nodded, signaling that I could go with him, then we casually jumped over the railing and landed on his bike along with the other guys who did the same thing. We then flew down to where the unknown danger appeared to be at.

The usually unnaturally clean undercover walkway was covered in dust, rubble and other kinds of debris. Something big had barged its way directly through the wall, leaving behind a massive hole.

"Half the wall is gone," Brandon gasped, looking at the hole in awe. I for one was more pumped than ever, this was way better than a concert.

"See anything?" asked Musa, joining us along with the rest of the girls. I saw that visably the guys relaxed a bit but then got tense again. I was guessing that they were relieved to see the girls but scared for them, since they didn't have their powers. I couldn't blame them though, even with their powers I knew it would be difficult to take down this massive, mystery creature and without their powers it would be nearly impossible. Now we were left to take care of the monster. "Whoa!"

I saw Timmy taking in all the evidence along with Tecna. They certainly were perfect for each other. "This damage was caused by some kind of creature."

Tecna leaned in to take a closern look at the wall the creature had burst through. "Hmm. A very big creature."

"Really? Tell us something we don't know," Riven commented earning himself a glare from me saying 'now is not the time Riven'.

Tecna turned to look at him cooly and then did something unexpected. "It's three meters tall and weighs close to a ton. Its fur is bristly, not soft. It walks upright, has honed in addition to multiple clawed limbs and it gives off a foul musky odor."

Riven looked a bit sour as Timmy looked proud, making me giggle.

Obviously Stella found this equally as hilarious, and burst out laughing. "She told you!"

I knew Riven would want to get stella back for that comment and I prepared to hold Riven back when another rumble shook the whole school and Stella let out a high pitched squeal.

"It's that way!" Brandon pointed into the dark school. Of course, it only made sense that the monster had gone into the school after creating the hole, but it was considerate enough so that we had a trail to follow.

"Come on guys. Phantom blades out," Sky ordered, unleashing his broadsword. Brandon, Riven and I followed suit with our swords and sabers, while Timmy pulled out not only his sword, but the gun that he felt more comfortable with. Cautiously we all started off after the monster.

"Wait, we're coming too," Bloom said firmly.

"Okay," Brandon agreed.

"No way. You girls just go find some place to hide. You'll probably get in the way," he told them, momentarily looking at Musa. I kept on walking as Riven then turned to look at me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To track down the monster," I answered obviously.

"Clearly you have hearing problems I said girls, and as far as I'm concerned you're a girl," he said bluntly.

"Well in case you've forgotten I'm also a specialist so if you'll just get out of my way," I said trying to move forward. "Riven! Move!"

"No," he calmly replied blocking me. "I'll feel better if you go with the girls and are protecting them."

Urgg! I hated him, but I knew there was no point in arguing so I listened to him. "Fine."

I turned the girls and started walking along with them.

"Whatever," humphed Musa as we ran in the opposite direction of the guys. "Let's go."

We were then running through the halls of Alfea, I had no idea where we were going. Stella finally turned around to ask me something I knew was coming.

"Why did you listen to Riven?" asked Stella. I then sighed.

"Because we have this complicated understanding," I shrugged.

"But your a specialist," argued Bloom.

"Yeah but if you haven't noticed Riven's not the most easy going person so in cases like these one of us has to give in for the better of the team," I responded. "As you noticed Riven wasn't going to give in and that would of wasted time."

"I guess," Stella finally let go.

We finally slowed down and we were walking through the desertly and dark halls of Alfea.

"It sure got quiet all of a sudden," commented Flora, in a hushed voice.

"Maybe it went away," suggested Bloom.

"Oh I don't think so. I still feel something unsettling."

"Could be all the sandwiches you scarfed down," suggested Stella, with Musa in the lead since she had super sonic hearing.

"Shh, you hear that?" asked Musa as we turning into another hall of Alfea, coming from up the stairs.

"I don't hear a thing." Musa kept on walking infront tip-toeing, as I felt something very dark infront of her. I had no idea if it was the empty darkness or something else.

"If you had sonar ears like Musa you would," Tecna told Stella, as we heard Musa bump into something.

"Um, I think I just bumped the butt of our party crasher," Musa said retreating backwards, quietly. The creature then turned around and we all gasped. It was a gigantic minotaur. Tecna's description fit it perfectly. I had only one idea of what we could do now and it was running, because we weren't going to be able to beat this creature out of brute strength.

"Rawwww!" screamed the creature.

"Argggg, bull snot," complained Stella covered in the bull's snort. "How rude! You are so gonna get it!" Stella then got close up to the creature.

"Stella no!" advised Bloom. "We don't have our powers." Stella rapidly retreated then hopping backwards.

"Run!" I yelled and we dashed towards the hall with the minotaur on our tail. We ran up the stairs and with the minotaur right behind us. Flora stumbled and fell on the last step. I was running towards her, but Stella beat me to it, since I decided to stay in the back taking cover for them.

"Come on," urged Stella grabbing Flora's hand as she got up.

"This way," ordered Tecna as she slammed open a door. We could hear the creature roaring right behind us, the floor then started shaking and we all stumbled and tried to get ahold of something. We all leaned up to the walls so we wouldn't fall, but we didn't succeed. Fragments of the ceiling were falling and we all knelt down and clutched our heads, as they kept falling non-stop.

"Incoming!" Musa yelled as the minotaur launched itself at us, falling the middle of the hall. Bloom barely made it rolling on her side out of harms way. Tecna though wasn't.

"Get out of their Tecna!" screamed Bloom.

"Watch it!" yelled Musa.

"Tecna look out," warned Bloom. Tecna though was up against the wall as the minotaur came up behind her.

"Run!" shrieked Stella. Tecna luckily jumped just as the minotaur launched its horns towards her. She was safely ontop of the minotaur. Her feet up against the wall as if she were starting a race.

"Iyah," said Tecna as she launched herself off the minotaur and gracefully landing on one knee. I had remember to tell the guys to give these girls more credit. When it came to danger without magic, they weren't half bad. Luckily the Minotaur had its horns stuck in the wall currently.

"Its stuck," said Bloom as Stella walked up to it.

"This thing really stinks," said Stella. "Here little beast. This ought to help. One, two." Stella spritzed him with perfume.

"Great Stella make him angry!" cheered Musa.

"Ahh!" shrieked Stella as the minotaur got his horns from out of the wall.

"Time to run again," Bloom said as we all ran for it. The Minotaur though, got on close range with Musa.

"Musa! Jump!" Flora screamed. Musa jumped onto the wall.

"You're going down!" Musa told the monster, doing a backwards handspring off its head and landing gracefully on the ground behind the Minotaur. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guys arriving, and what good timing they seemed to have.

"Now this is my kind of party. Looks like we got here just in time," Riven smirked stalking towards the monster. Riven walked then past Musa headed straight for the monster.

"Good job Musa," Brandon congradulated.

"Hey! You with the pony tail!" Riven shouted, trying and succeeding in getting the Minotaur's attention. "If you want a real challenge, come over here."

The Minotaur accepted Riven's challenge with a hateful gaze, and Riven charged forward with a swing of his saber. With a skilled flick of his phantom blade, Riven slashed the Minotaur across each side of its face and it jerked its head backwards. However, it recovered quickly and rounded on its attacker. Sensing the danger, Riven leapt backwards out of harms way before gearing himself up for another assault.

"Need a hand there, bro?" Brandon offered casually, but Riven being the proud creature he was, refused.

"Just worry about protecting your prince, squire boy," Riven hissed, moving back into the fight. I was thinking about going to help them but decided against it seeing as Riven had soooo kindly told me to guard the girls.

"Don't think you're getting all the fun Riven," Sky said running foward with his broad sword ready. Timmy and Brandon were right behind him with their own weapons raised and ready.

"I can handle the . . . huh?" Riven cut himself off as he most likely sensed something was wrong. He was then brutaly impacted by a massive fist coming around to his left side which made him fly throug the air.

"Riven!" both Timmy and I shouted as we all watched Riven being knocked out cold by the punch which he receieved. Riven's limp body flew through the air and smashed thrugh a glass window into another room.

"Heads up! Sky cried as the Minotaar round onto them. Sky was able to deflect most of the monsters many arms, but one snuck around the green blade to grab him by his vest. With no effort, the Minotaur lifted him off his feet and held him high in the air.

"Hang on, buddy!" Brandon yelled, running in and stabbing the underarm of the arm that held his prince. With roar, the beast dropped Sky and reeled backwards. "You alright, bro?"

"Yeah Thanks man," Sky panted as he scrambled to his feet. I was still debating over whether to run over and help or stay here guarding the girls. Especially since this was proving to be a difficult fight for the guys. Sadly the Minotaur didn't give them enough time to regain position. "Oh no. Timmy! Look out!"

With a snarl, the Minotaur charged at Timmy, trying to pin him against the wall with its horns but Timmy managed to jump up at the last second and avoid them similar to what Tecna had done.

"Yes! Take that! Timmy grinned triumphantly, all too soon since he found himself still crounched upon the horns. The Minotaur took advantage of his situation and stood up ful height with Timmy still perched upon its horns. Timmy's footing started to slip, and one of his feet dropped down onto the Minotaur's head. He was just out reach of the Minotaur's clawed hands, but that didn't stop it. With an angry roar, the Minotaur started to head butt the wall in am attempt to make Timmy fall.

"We gotcha, Timmy!" Brandon shouted, running over with Sky. Together, the two blades lashed across the Minotaur's unprotected back. Crying out in pain, the Minotaur spun around and in doing so sending Timmy hurling to the ground. But the Minotaur was no longer interested in him.

"I think we made him angry," Sky noted as the Minotaur reached for him and Brandon.

"Oh, you think?"

The beast charged, and each of them jumped clear in opposite direction and the Minotaur slammed into the wall that was behind them a second earlier. Sky managed to scramble to his feet quickly, but Brandon lost his footing on the rubble that the Minotaur had created. Falling hard onto his stomach, Brandon tried to find his feet, but he had given the beast the opportunity it needed. Raising one of its hoofed feet, the Minotaur was preparing to drop all its body weight onto the blondes legs and snap them like twigs.

"That's it!" I shouted. "Sorry girls but I have to help them."

"No problem," Stella said, and walked over to me and whispered something in my ear. "I have a plan don't worry." She handed me then a bottle of soap and a broom. I turned to see as Sky was thrown and as he hit the wall. With the Minotaur's attention fully directed at Timmy and Brandon I charged. I used the broom as leverage and propelled myself towards the creature. I slashed my blade across the back of his neck and knocked him off balance as I kicked him in his back and behind his knee. He stumbled and then fell, thankfully not ontop of anyone.

"Hey! Bull snot!" shouted one of the girls. I turned around and saw them armed with of all the cleaning tools trying to get the Minotaur's attention. I ran over to them seeing as I was in the Minotaur's way.

"Wonna dance?" Stella asked and the Minotaur then charged at us. We then ran, through the hall just taking the bottles of soap, which I now understood what they were for.

"You ready?" asked Bloom while running.

"Serve it up," commanded Musa as we ran. We then poured the contents of the bottles and stopped.

"Slippery, wet, wet," Bloom teased as the creature slipped on the liquid and flew through the window and down somewhere.

"That was close," Stella commented as we started to head back and meet up with the guys.

"Nice kick Aura," Musa complimented.

"Thanks you're jump was very impressive as well," I replied.

"You boys okay?" Flora asked as we rejoined with the guys.

"Yeah, but I think Riven might have a concussion," Timmy said watching as Riven had his hands pressed against his head, and his eyes closed. You could easily tell he was in pain. He swayed a bit so I walked over and helped keep him steady along with Flora's and Musa's help.

"What did you girls do?" Sky asked. "Well besides knock down the Minotaur on his knees Aura."

"We caused Mr. Ugly to fall over and crash through the wall with a little help from this," Stella explained, showing them all a bottle of liquid soap. "See you don't need to go to a school for heroics and bravery to totally cream a monster."

"That's awesome!" Brandon congradulated. "But where's the Minotaur now?"

"Come see," Bloom told them and we all headed off to see the Minotaur through the dark.

"We'll have to tell Cordatorta about that tactic," Timmy said to us specialists, then turned to Tecna. "That was really good improvisation."

"Thank you," Tecna replied shyly.

I was still holding onto Riven helping him walk, along with Flora and Musa when he startled me. "I can walk on my own." He then started to try and untagle himself from us. He managed to get Flora and Musa off of him, but since I wasn't stuck by his side he couldn't see me.

"Sure you can Riven," I sarcastically told him not removing my grip, which prevented him from falling. "But I doubt you want to argue that with me right now."

He didn't rebuke and I was thankful for that as I held onto him for a bit longer. His legs buckled a little then as I was gonna release my grip, which I promptly retook.

"Sure you can?" Musa teased. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Riven assured as I slowly took back my arms and held them up in a sign of surrender. The glance he exchanged with Musa though didn't go by unnoticed by me though. I'd talk to him about it later though.

The Minotaur lay in an unconscious heap in the Great Hall. This had been the first place where we had helped clean, and now it was an absolute mess and covered with a thin layer of dust.

"Where'd this thing come from?" Flora asked nervously, eyeing the beast.

"The creature preserve?" Riven shrugged, still recovering I suspected.

"Except that the creature preserve doesn't have any Minotaurs," Bloom pointed out. We were still thinking of an explanation to this situation when a baby duck pulled itself from under the Minotaur's form.

"Look!" Stella pointed.

"A duck," Musa confirmed.

I then rembered the girls talking about some witches that were out to get them. I also then remembered them saying they had spelled them and cursed them with a duck. Bloom's statement just confirmed my suspitions.

"We all know who's being stalked by a duck; Icy," Bloom said.

"That must mean the senior witches are here," Tecna assumed.

"Yeah, they must be trying to get the Ring of Solaria again, but I know just the way to trap them," Bloom told us. "Follow me you guys."

"What's your plan Bloom?" Brandon asked. I was quite curious myself seeing as I wasn't disappointed so far.

"We're going to ambush them," Bloom explained."When they enter the room, we'll hit the lights, jump out and surround them. Then we'll be able to find out what those witches want."

"That's not a bad idea," Brandon mused not willing to miss an opportunity with Bloom. "Riven, you'll be in charge of the lights."

"Why Riven?" Stella demanded. "I am the Princess of the Sun and the Moon after all. My dazzling smile lights up the whole world so it's only fitting that I get to light up the ambush."

"That may be true, but our man Riven can see and move in the dark like a cat," Sky explained. "Ther's no way those witches will be able to hear him sneaking around behind them."

Stella looked over to Riven and gave him a menacing look. "Well, we'll see about that, now won't we?"

"Yes, we will," Riven hissed back and I put my hand on his shoulder just in case he got any crazy ideas.

"But where will we ambush them?" Timmy asked Bloom. "I mean, if they're looking for the Ring of Solaria won't they go to your dorm which is back that way?"

"They can go to our dorm all they want. They're not going to find my ring there," Stella said firmly, holding up her hand as proof. There on her finger was, what I asssumed to be the ring the witches were after.

"Exactly," Bloom agreed as we got near to a section of Alfea that I knew all too well. This was the same hall that led to the Headmistress's office and I would know. This is the place which led me to rejection.. "When they can't find the ring, they're bound to go to Faragonda's office to use the All Seeing Crystal Ball of Alfea."

"If they haven't already," Flora pointed out as we made it into the office. When we entered everything seemed neat just as if Faragonda had just stepped out of it.

"Doesn't look like they have," Brandon said, looking around the room.

Bloom grinned confidently. "They will and when they do we'll ambush them.

"I think they're coming now," Riven warned and I heard something too.

"Oh, I don't know," Flora whimpered.

"It'll be fine," Musa assured her.

"Everyone hide!" Bloom ordered in a hushed voice. Riven and I hid in a cornered space close by the lights since he was turning them on.

"Aura," Riven whispered. "I didn't mean to act like a jerk to you a while ago but I just didn't want you to be in danger."

"What?" I asked confused about what he was talking about. Sincerly I couldn't remember what specific moment he referrred to. He acted like a jerk the whole time we were here.

"For sending you away, with the girls...I just...didn't want you in the middle of a fight," he responded.

"Oh Riven, you seriously think I won't be caught in the middle of a fight?" I asked incrediously. "For God's sake I freakin' go to a school for heroics and bravery what did you expect?"

"Fine," he humphed lowly. "But I will protect you when I can. Have that assured." He was now so close to me he was whispering everything right next to my ear, keeping his voice really low. I wondered right now where everyone was hiding. I felt safe here knowing that even though I could defend myself my big brother Riven would always try to protect me. I really missed having a big brother figure since I arrived here. Steven had always been there for me and now that he wasn't here I longed for him but knew that if I never would have come here I wouldn't have met this family I consider to have here. I then gave Riven a big hug.

We were interrupted though by the witches who came in. I listened closely to what they were saying about some crystal. These witches really deserved to get some and I would willingly give it to them if I wasn't compromised to stay quiet right now. Riven slowly moved over towards the lights. I had to admit though he was non-audible. The witches so far hadn't heard anything.

"That means the Dragon Fire is in this room," one of the witches confirmed. "But I don't see a thing. Guess we'll just have to trash the place and do a thorough search cause I'm not- "

"You're not trashing anything!" Bloom told her firmly, jumping up from her hiding place and landing cross legged onto the desk. "Hit the lights Riven!"

Riven followed promptly and chuckled maliciously to himself as we all surrounded the three witches. We were then able to get a good look at the witches.

These witches surely were something. They'd stick out anywhere they went. Witches surely fit their description. They reminded me of the Headmistress of the orphanage back home. The witch with the ridiculous hair I assumed was Stormy, fitting quite well to her name. She looked like she had just been ravished by a big strong storm. She was dressed in a crimson pink and was on what I presumed to be Icy's side. In the middle Icy, being the leader of this trio of witches.

Icy had a cold menacing look to her. Her clothes a dark blue contrsating with her pale skinned complexion. Her eyes though made her look even more cold if possible. The pale blue in her eyes reflected that of pure ice sending chills down anyone's spines but not mine. Her high pony tail moved and then I saw looking directly into my eyes. I returned one of my own cold stares at her. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw something I didn't like.

The third witch presuming it was Darcy, was giving Riven a full stare. Her golden eyes feeling no shame whatsoever. Her brown hair and purple get up along with another pale faced witch, truly showed her as what she was, wicked. I knew in that instant that I would have some major confrontation with her. I wanted her no where near Riven.

"You are so surrounded," Stella told the witches smugly, and I didn't miss the exchange that Brandon and Sky had. Sky seemed suprisingly smug with a grin on his face.

"So you better start talking," I commanded as I stepped forward, sounding ice cold. I couldn't help but smirk at their reactions. They were shocked for loss of vocabulary. They didn't expect me to be a girl. Icy was the quickest to compose herself so leaving both Darcy and Stormy with their jaws hanging low on the floor still.

"What are you doing here?" Icy demanded like she could demand anything.

"No, what are you doing here?" Bloom shot back.

"What are all of you doing here?" a new voice asked which I recognized as Faragonda."Don't bother hiding Bloom. I see everything."

"I wasn't hiding," Bloom covered climbing back off the desk. "I was looking for something."

"Would somebody please explain to me why I happen to find students from not just Alfea but Red Fountain and Cloud Tower in my office? And why is half my school reduced to rubble? Finally, I'm a bit suprised about the fact that there is an unconscious Minotaur lying in the Great Hall. Can anyone explain that to me?"

"The witches let that thing loose in here," Musa answered, glaring heatedly at the Trix. "That creature trashed the school that we had just finished cleaning, so we called the boys here to help contain it. We must have just ambushed them in here when you showed up, Mrs. F."

"She's almost as good a liar as you," Bradon whispered to Riven so only Riven could hear luckily I was close to Riven so I could hear what he said as well.

"No she isn't."

"Whatever, man."

"Its the truth Riven," I whispered not even bothering to look at the expression he had on his face.

* * *

We were all getting on to our bikes. I walked over to get on with Riven. This was getting really irratating, not having my own levi bike. I saw in the distance Sky give Stella a kiss on the cheek before bringing his levi bike to life.

"Way better than a concert," I muttered under my breath not meant to be heard.

"That's one way to put it," Riven commented getting on the levi bike. I grinned back at him as he handed me a helmet. "Well all aboard." I laughed climbing on and then we rode off back to Red Fountain.

* * *

"Dude, would you get that look off your face? I'm trying to eat," Riven spat at Sky during our lunch. It had just been yesterday that we fought the Mintoaur.

"I can't," Sky told him, a dreamy expression on his face, most likely due to the kiss he gave Stella.

"It's disgusting."

"Leave him alone," Brandon told Riven gently, looking at Sky in amusement.

"You really should leave poor Sky alone," I agreed whispering to Riven.

"Hello boys," an all familiar voice greeted us and we all looked up to meet Professor Saladin standing over the table. "There's no need to get up. I just came over to inform you of a glowing letter of gratitude I received from Mrs. Faragonda this morning. Apparently she was very impressed with how quickly you came to the aid of her powerless students. This praise will of course have to go into your file, and I believe some upgrades in your equipment as a reward is fitting. You're ship will be reprogrammed with state of the art technology which I'm sure you'll all enjoy."

"Thank you, sir," we all answered.

"And Aurora we've changed your punishments. We have relived you of all your duties. Hopefully you will behave now.

"Yes, thank you, sir," I answered gratefully.

"Your welcome. Now please, go back to your lunch."

"See I told you it was better than the concert," I told Riven.

"Yeah I guess you guys were right," Riven admitted, which was followed by collective gasps. I just shook my head and laughed.

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Did you expect this, or what did you expect? Pls remember to review. Next chapter coming next week. A very difficult one if I do say so myself. Luv you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Day of the Rose

**Chapter UP! Disclaimer:I don't own Winx CLub and credits to tears-in-rain!**

**Hope you EnJoY! :)**

**Chapter 8: Day of the Rose**

"Well, I'm off!" Timmy announced to us, zipping closed his duffle bag. "And I better hurry if I'm going to catch the shuttle bus to the space port. My mom will kill me if I miss my flight."

Today was the famous Day of the Rose. One of the saddest and happiest days of the year for me. Normally it would be a day filled with celebration. Back on my home planet Steven would always hold a little get together on this day. We were always reminded of how this day was completely stupid and pointless. We were all orphaned so we saw no point in the celebration. What did we have to celebrate? The whole purpose was celebrating a family, something no of us had. Having a get together on that day was tradition. We mocked the holiday and appreciated each other in a way few people did.

Now this was going to be the very first Day of the Rose in which I wouldn't mock it, I'd have to endure its true purpose which I never believed in to begin with. I really wished I was back home right now, I got a strong feeling of homesickness. I just wished today would go easy on me.

"Have fun, Timmy," Sky told his friend.

"With my family? Yeah right," Timmy grinned, heading for the door, making me get a weird feeling in my gut. A nauseating feeling, I think I was gonna be sick. "See ya Brandon. Bye Riven. Bye Aura."

"We'll see you some time tomorrow," Brandon waved goodbye, while Riven made his way over to me probably feeling the same way I felt right now if not worse. I guess he was the only one that would understand how I felt today.

"How are you holding up?" asked Riven as if sensing my distress.

"Ok for now, thanks Riven," I responded shooting him a small smile that said I was going to be fine.

"I'm here for anything you need; I understand how crappy this stupid day is." I snorted in response earning me Sky and Brandon's attention. Riven and I exchanged a look and then burst out laughing. After we composed ourselves I got the feeling that today wouldn't be such a bad day after all. I didn't know at the moment though that it would all go downhill from there.

"So what do you guys want to do till the race this afternoon?" Brandon asked. Truly I though it wasn't fair that I couldn't participate. I was so siked that there was gonna be a race when I found out, only to be disappointed later that I still wouldn't have my leva bike by then, so now I had to be a part of the audience. Sucks I know. And the part that sucked even more was the dance that was gonna be held afterwards.

"I say we get the girls to meet us in the city, check out the festival till the race starts then go to the dance with them tonight," Sky said, pulling out his race gear.

"That's a great idea, bro," Brandon agreed.

"I'll give Stella a text now," Sky said pulling out his phone and started typing at lightning fast speed.

"What do you reckon, Riven?"

"Whatever," Riven grunted. I was guessing that he wasn't very happy on this day either, especially around Sky and Brandon since they after all had families.

"Anything you want to talk about," I whispered to Riven.

"No, now can you leave me alone," he snapped earning him a shocked look from my part. I knew this day wasn't the best, but I didn't think he'd retaliate this badly. I really thought we'd made progress. He must have finally registered my expression. "Sorry…I...I didn't mean it; it's just that I'm terrible company, especially today, sorry."

"Riven, calm down, I completely understand but you just can't shut me out," I told him truthfully. "But if it's what you want I'll leave you alone today. I just thought we had made progress, but I won't push you. I know how sad this day can be but I'll still be here if you decide to come talk to me." I stood up then, when Riven grabbed my hand, releasing a deep sigh then nodding without looking at me. I figured he had accepted my proposal when he let go of my hand. I turned then my attention to Sky and Brandon who were trying not to get in the middle of our conversation which I truly appreciated, even though Sky had been on the phone with Stella.

"Stella's going to meet us there with Bloom," Sky said after getting off the phone. "Musa stayed at Alfea too, but she's going to spend the day alone because of something to do with her mom. " I remember Musa telling me her mother passed away, I guess she felt today's pain too, I truly wished though she wouldn't spend the day alone, but it was her choice.

"Alright," Brandon nodded, gathering up his racing gear. Sky and Brandon looked so eager and happy while Riven looked so glum. "Let's go!"

I didn't want to ride with Riven so I asked Brandon if I could ride with him. He gladly accepted without question. We dropped off their gear along with their bikes at the holding bay of the race, and we made our way through the festival. I tried to cheer up and look happy but it wasn't very easy. Riven actually seemed determined to stay glum, he didn't even try to set his depression aside, which I didn't plan on helping him since I thought it would serve him good to be on his own today. I was so wrong.

"Look at this place!" Sky exclaimed glancing at the crowd around him. There were street performers, live bands and stalls. It truly was quite festive; too bad it was for the wrong holiday. "This festival gets bigger and bigger every year!"

"No, actually it just gets lamer and lamer every year," Riven corrected moodily.

"Riven you are the reigning king of negativity," Brandon teased, trying to make a joke to which I gave him a glare. I knew they didn't understand how hard this whole festival was for us but did they have to rub it in our faces. Riven gave him a glare back too.

A large space ship flew overhead, flying much too long then was normally allowed in this section of the city. However, a hatch at the bottom of the ship opened, spilling countless red roses onto the crowd below.

I saw Sky reach out and grab one of the roses. He casually turned around and found Princess Stella. "A rose for you, princess."

"Thanks," Stella accepted the rose, and moved closer to Sky.

"Good to see you," he told her.

"You too," she gushed.

I turned to look at Brandon and Bloom which looked to be greeting each other. Lastly I turned to look for Riven but didn't find him. I completely turned around to jump back, startled at the fact that Riven was practically in my face almost sneering. The piercing cold look in his eyes made me shiver. But it wasn't only the cold look in his eyes but the sadness that provoked anger that was orbiting him in is eyes. As if on cue he snapped out of whatever he was thinking and looked at me.

"How can you be so calm today?" Riven asked me with sorrow and hatred deep in his voice.

"I'm not but I'm trying because if I don't I'll never get over it," I responded sincerely. "I don't want to have to live every Day of the Rose filled with sadness Riven. You should do the same."

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you didn't understand," Riven sighed.

"Well you do know me, so you know I'm feeling the same pain you are," I told him, and then walked away. This wasn't turning out to be as happy as I thought it might be.

* * *

For a long while we watched racers but after the girls got distressed over a crash one of them got in, we moved along and took the girls somewhere else to distract them.

"You like, have to dance with me tonight," Stella reminded Sky. "So don't like break any limbs okay?"

"Well, I'll try. Thing is, if I want to show this guy what's up I'm gonna have to go all out," Sky told her gesturing towards Riven. I really didn't like that they were calling out Riven like this. He wasn't in a great mood and I had a bad feeling that something was gonna happen. All my "try to be cheerful" moods were over. I was plain anxious at this point.

"The only thing that's up is you going down," Riven snarled, his eyes burning.

"I'll be rooting for you Brandon," Bloom said sweetly, and Riven gritted his teeth, something that I didn't like one bit. I figured he was reaching his breaking point and I didn't like it.

"So who's going to be rooting for you Riven?" Sky asked adding to Riven's already cracking patience. "Bloom's rooting for Brandon, Stella's rooting for me, so where's you're cheer leader?" I was gonna say that I'd cheer for Riven but he beat me to it.

"I don't need one, dude. Unlike you," Riven hissed.

"I'm cheering for you Riven, I can't compete so….." I trailed off.

"Relax Riven," Brandon said. I saw Brandon catch Riven's eye and then with a groan, Brandon turned his back on Riven who was fuming at the moment. "This is dumb."

I saw Riven's eyes narrow and then he suddenly relaxed his look which only confirmed my suspicions. Total chaos was about to erupt. "In fact, a certain someone's been giving me the eye. Isn't that right Bloom?"

"What?" Bloom shrieked making Riven smirk which made me shake my head at Riven. He was playing with fire and was gonna get burned, badly. "The only eye I'd give you is I don't think so."

"Right," Riven laughed. I wanted to run over to Riven and tell him to stop but I couldn't. I felt like I was glued to my spot only able to watch the scene unfold in front of me.

"What is it with you? And excuse me, I think I know who I like and trust me, I don't go for the whole jerk thing. I still can't figure out why Musa has a crush on you," Bloom snapped, and I wasn't as oblivious to how Riven flinched when Musa was mentioned. I would have to break through to him. "You're totally conceded, totally cocky, totally boring waste of good oxygen. I'm sorry, but guys like you give guys a bad name, Riven!"

I was a bit uncomfortable with her outburst but Riven had it coming. I thought he'd stop after her outburst but I guess he had other plans. With a sly smirk, Riven leaned forward and cupped her by the chin. "You are really cute when you're angry, you know that? I dig girls who play hard to get."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brandon get irritated and narrow his eyes at the scene before him. The last thing I wanted was a fight to occur between them. I felt Riven really pushed Bloom wayyyy too far.

"Don't you touch me!" she spat, hitting Riven away from her. "You know what; I think you just need to cool down Riven!"

I wanted to close my eyes figuring what would happen next. I closed them and then opened them furiously when I heard the sound of water drip. I saw Riven standing there drenched in water. He looked uncomfortable and didn't want to imagine what his reaction was gonna be like. He looked completely humiliated and I knew Riven didn't do humiliation.

"Looks like Riven wet his pants!" Sky laughed along with Stella as Bloom magically returned the pot to its original location, but that laugh faded slightly when he saw the way Riven's eyes burned. I was the one who was in complete shock right now, since I felt this day was going to be hell now. Riven always trying to be in complete control of his emotions, was leaving them completely exposed right now.

Bloom didn't seem to help either. She didn't catch onto Riven's expression and wasn't aware of how carried away the situation had gotten. "Still think I'm cute when I'm angry?"

"I am so going to make you pay for that Bloom," Riven promised her with a throaty growl, his eyes flashing.

Bloom quickly looked uneasy and saw how this situation had turned. "We were just kidding weren't we? Riven. I thought – "

"Get away!" Riven snarled blocking her out stretched hand.

"Come on Riven," Brandon tried to calm his friend with a soothing hand. "She – "

"Hands off Brandon!" Riven growled. "I'm getting out of here."

"Please, he had it coming," Stella scoffed as Riven ran off.

"Yeah," Sky agreed. "But he's always a mess this time of year."

"I thought we were joking around," Bloom said to Brandon, her eyes deeply hurt. "I mean, he . . . I . . . we . . . We weren't being serious, were we? It was a joke. I didn't mean for it to . . ."

"Don't worry Bloom," Brandon told her. "It's not you, its him. He's just got a lot on his mind at the moment. It's complicated.

"What do you mean?"

Brandon hesitated. I really didn't think he would tell Bloom. "Riven's an orphan, so this day must have always been a bit hard for him to deal with."

"I had no idea," Bloom gasped like that made him completely different. I was starting to get angry.

"There's no way you could have. He really doesn't like to talk about it so it's best you act like you don't know," Brandon warned. Now I was furious how dare Brandon say that!

"Yeah, for sure," Bloom nodded, and smiled at Brandon. "Now let's go have some fun before your race starts." Finally I was able to break out of my shock, which took a long time.

"I need to go find Riven," was the first thing I said.

"Aura, I think it would be best if you just let him cool off," Sky advised as I walked past him.

"No, right now he needs me," I told him, them. "You guys don't understand how difficult this day is for us. You guys will probably never understand, so don't say anything."

"Aura, it still gives him no right to be like that," Brandon defended.

"Yeah," Stella added.

"You know what, forget it, pretend like this never even happened because it's pointless," I argued. "No wonder Riven acts like he does." I then ran away from there going after Riven. I heard them shout for me to come back but I knew there was no point in doing that. I'd just be the odd one out in the midst of their happiness. I ran the streets and looked for Riven everywhere but I couldn't find him.

After a while I figured that he'd probably be where they had left the leva bikes, so I headed over there. After a few minutes I spotted Riven.

I didn't bother greeting him but sat down next to him on the street and rested my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes he finally acknowledged me.

"Thank you," he whispered. I was confused though.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For coming after me, you're the only person that I've truly been able to count on to understand me," he confessed making me tear up.

"I'll always be there for you Riven," I told him sincerely. "I won't ever leave you alone, to get lost. Never doubt that, even when you're a complete asshole like that stunt you pulled off on Bloom just to get to Brandon. You do realize that just because they don't understand you all the time, doesn't mean they aren't your friends right?" He turned to look at me with sad eyes.

"Doesn't mean they don't annoy the hell out of me," he muttered.

"What about you?" I questioned. "You certainly don't make it any easier. You probably give them more hell than they give you. You had no reason to go annoy Brandon for instance."

He sighed. "Whatever, it's done and now I can't do anything about it, so just forget it."

"See," I told him. "You're impossible Riven." I was now standing up after he got stubborn again. I didn't know when he'd finally learn.

"Ok I'll try but I make no promises," he warned, trying to compromise, but not getting there yet.

"Nope," I said. "You're going to have to apologize to Bloom. There was no need for you to take out your anger on her."

"No way!" he snapped. "I'm not apologizing to that pixie."

"Well you're going to have to," I tried to look menacing and I guess it worked because I saw Riven falter. I decided to leave it at that for now.

Riven and I went for a ride on his leva bike since it had been given the all clear. The speed and wind blowing in my face helped clear my mind a bit. I felt the sadness evaporate for a little while, while riding the leva bike with Riven. It seemed to help him too because he was much more relaxed. We didn't really talk throughout the ride. It was like an unspoken communication. After our ride we headed for the starting line, so Riven could prep for the race. As we were walking up to the starting line I saw Sky and Brandon along with Stella.

"Well howdy strangers," Sky greeted us as we rejoined them. I looked around for Bloom but didn't find her which I found strange."Where you been?"

"Nowhere," Riven shrugged, grabbing his bike as I walked alongside him.

"Okay, well we better get going if we're going to make this race," Brandon told us and we continued walking over to the starting line.

"Ladies and gentlemen and creatures from all realms, welcome to the Annual Race for the Rose. Will last year's champion go home with his third Rose trophy? Or have last year's losers learned a thing or two?" the MC announced over the loud speaker. I let Riven push his bike ahead of the group.

"Um... guys I wanted to apologize for snapping at you guys," I said feeling ashamed of myself for saying the things I said. I shouldn't have let my anger control me.

"No worries Aura, we understand," Brandon assured."No harm feelings."

"Ok," I smiled walking away from them and over to Riven a few feet away. I could still hear what they were saying though.

"So are you ready?" Sky asked most likely to Brandon.

"I was hoping Bloom would watch me," Brandon admitted which meant he didn't know where Bloom was either.

I then heard a familiar voice. "Guys! Wait up!"

"Bloom! Where did you run off to?" Stella asked. "Tell me you spotted an amazing sale."

"Um nothing you'd like. Hang on a sec," Bloom told her. "Riven!"

Both Riven and I turned around when she shouted. Riven still angry had to snap at her.

"What do you want Bloom?" he snapped. "Did you come here to tell me you hope I lose?"

"No!" Bloom asssured grabbing something in her hands. "I wanted to give you this. It's state of the art. Um . . . its a gift. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for - "

Riven interuppted her snatching the helmet out of her hands. "Let me see that; thank you."

Riven tried on the helmet then pushing the button which made the helmet cover his head and then pressed it again so it would come off. "So are we all done here?"

"Yeah I guess we are," Bloom sadly replied. "Good luck in the race."

The looked at each other for a moment before Bloom walked away and Riven looked away. I then lightly hid Riven behind the head. He groaned and then leaned his head back.

"I screwed up, didn't I," he questioned then turned to look at me.

"Yeah, but an apology would help," I suggested.

"I swear I'll make it right after the race," he promised. "I don't know how you and the guys can stand me being such an ass all the time."

"Well, I completely understand you, but you might want to mention your apology to the guys too," I advised him before heading out. "Good luck, and win the trophy!"

He shook his head and chuckled. "You're one fine person Aura."

"Yeah I am, and you like me this way," I teased walking away. I then caught up with Sky and Brandon. "Good luck guys."

"Thanks Aura," Sky replied, pushing his bike.

"I think Riven had something to tell you guys," I told them motioning towards Riven with me head.

"Okay, see you at the finish line Aura," Brandon said heading over to the starting line. I made my way over to the girls who were pumped for the race. I really wished I could participate. Maybe next year?

* * *

"Hey Brandon!" Bloom shouted making Brandon turn and look at Bloom just as the race was about to begin. "Be careful and kick some butt."

"See you at the finish line," he promised. I turned back to the girls.

"Um... I'm gonna head over to the finish line already," I told them. "I'll meet you guys there."

"Sure," Stella answered.

I made my way then through the crowd towards the finish line. The race had not begun yet so I figured I still had some time. I could see the finish line already, since I took a short cut to get there, when I heard the announcer.

"All racers to the starting position!" the MC announced and the boys all rolled their engines, as shown on the screens. "Let the starting countdown begin. Rev those power drives!"

In an explosion of sound, the race started and the competitors bolted forward. I saw Riven and Brandon speed through everyone and take the lead. I spotted Sky but he stayed back a bit. I really couldn't tell on the screens.

* * *

I was really hating these stupid screens, since you really couldn't get the feel for how the race was going. So far though Riven and Brandon were in the lead. That's when something caught my eye in the screen. A racer with long brownish gold hair that flew behind him in the wind like a cape, which the racer didn't have. The racer wasn't wearing a regular uniform and as I looked closely I saw that the racer had breasts! Something was definately wrong here. I saw that as the racer passed Sky his bike suddenly cut out and his engine went cold.

"Whoa! Somebody call security! We've got an over enuthusiastic fan of the track!" the MC announced. "And as for the race it looks like we've got a neck and neck for the riders from Red Fountain."

I caught a glimpse then of Bloom flying through the air, in fairy form. Definately something wrong. My stomach then dropped. Riven, it had to be him. I looked around for a something. A guy was pushing along a bike and I ran towards him. Sntaching the bike away from him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Sorry, but this is an emergency," I responded. "I'll bring it back!" I sped off then riding through the dense crowd making my way onto the track. I easily broke through the barrier. Brandon and Riven had momentarily just passed through. I rode as fast as the bike went trying desperately to catch up with them. Since there had been a turn, I lost sight of them.

Once them came back into sight, I saw Brandon's bike slow down dramatically. I wanted to make sure he was ok but I knew that Riven was in greater danger, and couldn't find myself stopping now. I heard Bloom and then saw that she was flying overhead. I was getting close to Riven. It was then that he starting clutching his helmet. I felt great pain then like if by magic. I tried to ignore it since Riven was swirving out of control, at that speed he could crash any second now.

Then my worst fear came true. Riven was sent hurdling into the air after he lost complete control of the bike. I pushed my bike to its full limit trying to get to Riven. He won't die! He won't die! I kept chanting to myself, praying that I would make it.

I was so close, just as I was gonna catch him, a rider pushed my bike aside sending me flying onto the ground, but fortunately the driver caught Riven. My bike flew underneath me and skitted to a halt a few feet away from me. I saw Riven land on the back of the rider's bike and the impact was enough to knock him unconscious but at least he didn't land headfirst on the pavement. The rider though had no need to push me aside like that since I already was gonna catch him.

This was too strange, I thought, still on the ground clutching my head, which had a throbbing pain right now. I ignored it and stood up trying to make my way over to the rider, who had come to a stop.

"Riven!" Sky called as they dismounted but I didn't see Riven respond which scared me. I made my way over to the guys still wobbling a bit from my injury. I looked over to Riven and saw the rider giving off some purple mist. It made me shiver and I suddenly felt sick and nauseous.

"Aura!" Brandon shouted walking over to me. "Whoa! You need to sit down, that's a sick cut you have on your head."

"Brandon," I responded weakly. "I need to make sure Riven's ok before I get checked out."

Brandon, and Sky, were then joined by Bloom, and Stella who momentarily distracted them, thank goodness, so I headed over to Riven without being noticed.

The rider was now enveloping Riven in the purple haze and I didn't like it. That's when I heard it:

_Heart as soft as velvet glove, open your eyes and fall in love_

I felt that immense negative energy flow around. Much more intense then in the mud swamp. I couldn't leave Riven in that rider's clutches any longer. After that Riven slowly opened his eyes. "Who are you? You saved me."

The rider finally took off the helmet, and shook out the hair from the helmet. The rider was a girl, but what sickened me was how Riven looked at her, like in some sort of trance. It didn't feel right. She was dark looking, just like the Headmistress from the orphanage. It was then I knew she was a witch. But what did she want with Riven?

The crowd that surrounded us had disapeared when they saw Riven was ok, gosh they were such cold people. She extended her hand so Riven could take it. He gladly accepted it and stood up, not before wobbling a bit. I was barely able to stand now, but holding on, to make sure Riven was ok. I think the pain really was affecting my brain because I heard him say "Whoa. You're beautiful."

After Riven was finally able to stand up he said "I thought I was a goner."

"Good thing I caught you in time," the witch told him, convincing me once and for all that she was a witch, and a lier. I was fuming that second and walked over furiously to tell her off. "The name's Darcy."

"Lier, I was gonna catch you Riven, and I would have caught you safely if this _witch _wouldn't have pushed my bike aside!" I accused her. I never liked witches and this witch certainly didn't want to mess with me right now.

"Well you didn't catch me Aura," Riven replied serenly. "So I certainly don't owe you _my _life."

I was shocked to say the least. Riven must have hit his head pretty hard to talk to me like that after I tried to save him. Luckily Bloom came to back me up.

"Buzz off witch!" she spat.

"Hey. Chill out fairy. I saved him," Darcy reminded her coldly, shoving her back.

Brandon instantly leapt to Bloom's defense. "Hey!"

"You did not, I had him until _you_ pushed _me _out of the way!" I reminded her and informed everyone else.

"Yeah right you did!" Bloom snarled at Darcy who deserved it, and I was glad to have back up. "It was you and the other witches that caused the accident!"

I had enough of Riven right now. He was gonna listen to me if it was the last thing he did. I grabbed his arm harshly. "Now listen here you selfish arrogant prick, you're gonna listen to us and stop defending that bitch behind you."

I saw so many emotions pass through his eyes in a flash, then felt them pass through me at the same time, it was like an electrical current. Fury, sadness, disappointment, jealousy, I felt it all. I had a sudden emotional connection with Riven, and I think he felt it too because he apruptly let me go. It was all like magic, something I've never experienced. I felt powerful but anxious that Riven was acting like an asshole.

"That's a lie. I saw you Bloom. You flew onto the track and did something to deacitvate that bogus helmet you gave me so that your little Brandon could win," Riven accused, and I could feel his temper rising but I could also feel something feeding into his anxiety.

"Whoa! Brandon gasped. "Why don't you hear her out first?"

That's when I heard it. A voice. "_Of course he would defend her._" It whispered to Riven. "_Who cares if it tried to kill you. Just as long as he gets his piece of ass everything's fine."_

"I've heard enough," Riven spat. He viciously removed the helmet Bloom had given him and threw it in her direction. "Take your stupid gift back."

"I was tricked. You guys you have to believe me," Bloom begged. "They sent like a Timmy illusion or something to give me the helmet so I'd give it to him and - "

"A Timmy illusion?" Riven repeated. "Come on. Do you expect anyone to believe that nonsense?"

"It's true. I swear. Don't you guys believe me?"

"Of course we believe you," Brandon instantly told her making Riven's fury skyrocket making me feel it as well. "You wouldn't lie to us Bloom."

"Oh, so you belive her and not me?" Riven repeated what the malignant voice had whispered to him. I could feel the waves of anger at betrayal coming of of him. I had to reassure him that his friends weren't betraying him.

Brandon sighed. "I didn't say that Riven, I just though that - "

"You're all in this, aren't you?" He turned to look at me directly into my eyes. I returned him all the feeling I had right now being completely sincere. If there was any moment where I wanted him to be able to read me like a book it would be now. Whatever magic was going on right now I just hope it lasted long enough to clear this misunderstanding with Riven.

"What?" Sky gasped. I could tell they were all dumbfounded by Riven's attitude but they just didn't understand the manipulation going on behind this. It was witch work. Then it clicked, Darcy. I turned to look at her smirking. "Look man, we're just trying to figure this out."

I heard it once more and I had it. "_They don't believe you . . ._"

"Forget it! I'm sick of you guys. I'm requesting a transfer to a different squad of specialists. I'm gone!"

I saw Sky and Brandon freeze in their places but not me. He wasn't going to be taken away from me by a witch. I ran up to him. He had his sword with him and I snatched it away. I planned on facing Darcy now when I had the chance.

"Hey!" Riven yelled.

"Darcy, you have no idea how much I want to rip your head off your body right now," I whispered to her which I was positive she heard. "Now if you know what's good for you, you'll remove that spell you've casted and let Riven go!"

"What are you talking about?" Darcy asked playing dumb.

"Well two can play that game Darcy, but I don't feel like playing childish games right now," I told her. I then charged at her with both my swords and I was just about to hit her when Riven came up behind me and grabbed me from my waist followed with a chorus of "Aura!"

I turned around to be faced with Riven. "I never expected this from you Aura."

"Well I never expected you of all people to let yourself be manipulated by this bitch," I spat back. He then started to walk away. "Don't worry I promised I'd never let you down and I don't plan to, but until you at least fight against it I won't help you!"

"Riven! Wait up!" Darcy called out, turning to look at us with a smirk on her face. She then turned to me and put on an ugly snarl, which I gladly returned. Thankfully I still had a secret up my sleeve, being in contact with Riven's emotions and that stupid voice. After I turned to look at the guys then gave me half smiles.

"You have to believe me," Bloom begged walking up to me.

"Of course I believe you Bloom," I assured as I felt the power holding me together vanish. All the pain from my head returned, the adrenaline gone. I was slowly letting it consume me.

"We have no idea what got into Riven, but he probably didn't mean it," Sky lied to me. I knew more about Riven than they did, so I didn't worry as much. As Brandon and Sky came up to me I let go completely and let the darkness consume me. I welcomed it blissfully as peace after the battle, well for now at least because the war had been declared.

* * *

I woke up clutching my still throbbing head. Thankfully it was better, I saw Brandon and Sky right away but I didn't see the girls.

"Careful Aura, you banged your head pretty bad," Sky told me. "I still don't know how you lasted that long conscious."

"Well I had an adrenaline boost, 'sides I had to make sure Riven was ok," I answered.

"For all that he thanked you," Brandon said. "Darcy's got to be the master mind behind this whole thing."

I turned to look around and finally sat up. I then stood up and walked over to the guys who were by the door.

"Come on let's go take a seat out there," I pointed to the other room. I instantly spotted Riven who was talking with Darcy.

"They've been unseperatable," Sky told me making me frown. I thought Riven would have gotten time to think by now. "Anyway how do we prove that though?" Sky asked as we all watched them. I thought I was gonna be sick. After all I had progressed with Riven the witch just comes and takes that away.

"I don't know," Brandon confessed.

"Well, I know something's not right with Riven. He never acts that way around girls he likes, He's more the treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen kinda guy. The way he's carrying on with Darcy far too . . . obvious for Riven. Darcy's done something to him."

"Dude we've gotta save him. Who knows what those - "

"He doesn't want to be saved," a cold voice said from behind us making us turn. I quickly narrowed my eyes at the sight of Icy and Stormy. They looked to be completely happy with their work, since they wore wicked grins.

"And you can't blame us for basic instinct," Stormy continued off her sister.

"What do you mean?" Sky demanded.

"You losers are so blind," Ice laughed coldly. "Riven doesn't want to be saved becasue Darcy can offer him something you wonnabe's can't. Or maybe you do, I don't know. What happens at boarding school stays at boarding school, right?"

"You're not going to get away with this," Brandon hissed.

"I think we already have," Stormy smiled at us sweetly.

"We're going to stop you."

"I have complete confidence in Darcy's powers of persuasion, so fine. Game on," Icy grinned which I grinned back too. "But you're already lagging behind boys." We all then walked away from them. I was the last one to pass by the witches.

"Trust me when I say you're not the only ones with a secret, because they may be oblivious to what's going on but I'm not and I'm gonna do everything it takes to get Riven back," I whispered in their ears as they walked by.

"What do you mean?" snarled Icy.

"Nothing," I responded smirking. "Just that Riven isn't one to have a master."

I then walked away leaving them fuming as I caught up with Sky and Brandon.

"What was that about?" questioned Sky.

"Oh, well you know, I've been around witches all my life, and I know a trick or two about them," I informed them. "Don't worry I'll get Riven back, or at least around."

"Where are you going?" asked Brandon as I walked away from them and outside.

"Outside to see if the garbage has been taken out," I responded cryptically. It didn't take long to find them knowing what spots witches preferred. Darcy was smoking and Riven was too. I calmly walked up to them.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked kindly taking a seat next to Riven.

"Yes," Darcy answered angrily.

"Too bad I wasn't asking you," I told her. I turned to Riven. Riven could be an asshole but I could be an even bigger asshole. No one here knew that side of me since I was on my best behavior but if this is what it took then I would do it.

"What got tired of Brandon and Sky parading with their girlfriends?" Riven asked.

"Nope, I ditched them," I answered truthfully. I saw the cigarettes in Riven's hands. "Mind if I get one?"

"What these?" asked Riven. "Why would you want one. Besides I bet you've never even had one?"

"You wanna bet?" I asked. I then took the lighter and cigarette away from Riven. I quickly popped the cigarette into my mouth and lit it. Calmly blowing out the smoke. My head pain was diminishing now, which helped me clear my thoughts. "Riven, the truth is you know nothing about me."

"What I though you wanted to chop my head off?" Darcy asked sarcastically.

"Oh I did and still do but if you're friends with Riven then I'm gonna have to keep my temper in check," I assured her. She then turned around. They both remained silent.

"What? Continue please with whatever conversation you were having, don't mind me," I told them, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Aura you really shouldn't be smoking it's bad for your health," Riven told me taking away my cigarette. I then snatched it back.

"That goes two ways Riven so don't come whining to me when you don't care either," I warned him. I accidentally grazed Riven's hand and felt the connection again, along with the surge of emotion. Weirdly though I felt nothing its as if he were numbed. I didn't let my expression show it though because I didn't want Darcy to know.

I'm guessing Darcy picked up on his numb feeling.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Darcy told him. "It's not your fault those losers decided to sell you out for a piece of ass."

"I know," Riven said which was ironic, and I'm pretty sure he was thinking it as well.

"I've seen it so many times before," Darcy mused. "People's world gets turned upisde down because of the ridiculous concept of love and it's not always for the better. Every tale of love is filled with anguish, hate, pain, and even death. Love is not such a gentle thing, Riven. Why is it that the greatest love stories ever told always end in tragedies? Because love is an illusion. No one even wins and no one ever gets what they want because they are all reaching for an impossible ideal. It can never be achieved because it was never meant to."

"However, there are some out there that realize this fact and have come to take a more practical approach to this whole concept of love. You see Riven, love should be viewed like a business partnership. The joining of two parties to further one another professionally and help to stratify all their needs."

"That's a bit cold to be considered love," Riven noted which made me smile internally. He was still in there and I planned on getting him back.

"Things often are the exact opposite of what they appear to be," Darcy told him. "There's a saying 'fair is foul and foul is fair'. Things that are supposed to be fair, like love, have killed countless over the years while things that are suposed to be foul can be suprisingly different."

"Like witches?"

"And cigarettes," Darcy said, holding up her own. "Cancer sticks. They ruin your teeth, your lungs, your blood, they harm yourself, others and unborn babies. They kill even more people than love, yet they offer soothing comfort in a way love cannot. They're so wrong for us yet so many go to Lady Nicotines embrace willingly. Perhaps wrong can be right, no? What do you think Aurora?"

"Absoultely, I competely agree with that," I smirked. "Look at my life before Red Fountain. Anyone would say my life was completely wrong, but it was completely right."

"Maybe," Riven nodded slightly. "But I can't see - "

Riven was cut off by Darcy pressing her mouth to his. I was shocked but tried to compose myself quickly. When Riven pulled back, he was coughing and his eyes watering.

"You see Riven, what's right and wrong can never be forced upon someone," Darcy grinned then turned to look at me and smirked which I returned. "One must experience them all and decide based on those experiences. So its fair enough to say that by avoiding what others deem as wrong may not be right since it may be right to you."

"So what? You're saying I'm some right kind of wrong?" Riven asked a bit sarcastically.

"We may never know," Darcy told him, lifting her cigarette to her lips again. I felt Riven's confusion and how he pushed that aside. I knew without doubt what he planned to do next. He then lifted the cigarette off Darcy's lips and brought it to his own. I could feel him believing that wrong was gonna work for him. I needed to act fast, if I was gonna get him back. The next few days were gonna be hell but I was gonna do anything it took to be around him 24/7. I didn't care if I had to follow him along with the witch, I'd sacrifice myself.

**Sooo? What did you think about this chapter? Love it, hate it? Review pretty pls! :) Following chapters are still in the making plot wise because well truthfully there are so many decisions to be made about where I'd like Aura to go. Review, review, review, chapter coming next week. Love y'all.**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Sparx of Magic

**Chapter Up! Disclaimer:I Don't own Winx CLub.. credits to tears-in-rain**

**EnJoY! :D**

**Chapter 9: First Sparx of Magic**

So officially Riven had moved squads, and I was still following him around, making sure he stayed out of trouble. Timmy had returned thankfully but was sadly grieving over the news we had given him about Riven. I don't blame him, figuring out that one of your best friends went berserk randomly would do that to a fellow. He was rooming with Bourne and Kane, I still talked to him, but he wasn't talking to the rest of the guys. I was utterly frustrated but I didn't let him know when I talked to him. I kept a façade so he wouldn't see threw me and we could keep in touch otherwise I'd lose the little connection I had with him. This brought me to my current situation, Timmy's shock.

"How did this happen?" Timmy demanded wanting an explanation to all that's happened which was a lot for just an incident we had. Have I said how much I hated witches? They're here to curse my life.

"I don't know," Sky admitted. "He was moody all day but he was promising to make things right once the race was over then . . . blagh!"

"He's totally out of control," Brandon sighed. Of course I left the guys in the dark as to my current connection to Riven because they wouldn't understand. It's not that I didn't trust them, it's because I knew that they wouldn't know how to handle it so I kept it to myself. If anyone would be able to get him out of this situation it would be me.

I then heard a door slam, not far from here was Riven's new dorm and I had trained my ears to pick up his door slams. I couldn't bear to let Riven out of my sight.

"Umm, I'll catch you later guys," I told them walking out.

"Bye?" I heard them respond briefly as I ran down the hall hoping to catch up to Riven.

I spotted him as I turned the corner of the hall. I slowed down then as I quickly caught up to him.

"What do you want?" Riven asked, which was his usual greeting lately.

"Nothing," I answered. "But if you wanted to smoke one, you could at least have the decency to invite me."

"Yeah well, what if I didn't want you to come?" he asked cryptically.

"Well I don't need your permission to smoke," I stated.

"Then you don't need my invitation to come with me either," he remarked smartly.

"Smartass," I told him as I shoved him, making him move a bit.

"Hey, it the truth," he smirked. I figured that we were headed to get our leva bikes, by the path we were taking. "Feel like heading to Magix?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do," I shrugged smiling. Even if this wasn't the real Riven, his company wasn't too bad until Darcy was added to the mix. I grabbed my helmet and hopped onto my leva bike. I had gotten it the day after Riven's incident. As he rode off I promptly followed. Even if now I had to tolerate Darcy, things weren't so bad. I felt as though things would be worse if I had let Riven walk away from me because I would be dying of curiosity, wondering if he was ok. At least this way I knew what was going on with Riven.

"Riven!" I yelled through my helmet.

"What!?" he yelled back.

"Can we make a stop at the waterfall!?" I asked praying he would say yes. He didn't answer making me think he said no, but was quickly proved wrong as he changed course and headed to the waterfall location.

Not long after the beautiful scenery pulled into view. We got off of our bikes and I felt as I was given my chance to fix Riven. Over the days I had tried to keep my magical connection with Riven, and I've succeeded but only a few times. I thought that by bringing Riven here, I could try the connection and feed him all the peace, and happiness that was associated with this place. Maybe that way I would be able to reverse the damage Darcy had done on him.

"So why did you want to come here?" asked Riven walking up to me.

"Come here," I commanded dragging Riven by the hand and making him walk with me to the edge of the pond. I managed to get the physical touch which, then I tried to trigger the emotional connection. I was filled then with the power and flooded with Riven's emotional state. Sadly he didn't feel happy at all about this place, I felt . . . anger? "Um . . . do you remember why you brought me here?"

"Yeah, some sappy and stupid reason," he remarked harshly, which made me flinch.

"You had said you wanted to share this place with me because it was somewhere you went when you needed to blow some steam," I reminded him turning to face him.

"So?" he replied not understanding where I was going.

"So," I repeated. "What happened to coming here to blow off some steam?"

"It didn't work," he answered and turned to face the water.

"It didn't work?" I repeated trying to meet his gaze so he could see mine..

"Yeah, I've realized many things while with Darcy and well, I've found other ways to handle myself," Riven replied.

"And doing wrong things makes you feel better," I answered for him.

"Doesn't it?" he asked facing me again.

"Does it really?" I asked. "Don't you feel all this blissfulness?" I tried to capture the raw emotion and transpire it through our connection. I poured all of my blissfulness closing my eyes making sure to try to make this work. When I opened them, I was caught off guard by Riven's expression. He was in complete awe and conflict with himself. I saw he was struggling and placed my left hand to his cheek, trying to soothe him and let him take in everything. He then closed his eyes and I felt him letting go. I felt happiness surge threw me. I could defeat whatever Darcy was doing to control Riven. Riven's emotions felt normal, I didn't feel that negative energy in them anymore.

Once he opened his eyes an evil smirk made its way to his face. I frowned confused until I felt it; something surged from Riven and threw me back. It shocked me like an electrical current filled with malice and darkness. I shuddered and quickly tried to recover and walk over to Riven who was clutching his head.

"Riven are you ok?" I asked, as he continued to clutch his head in pain. He then shook his head furiously like a wet dog, and then looked at me.

"Yeah, I just have a minor headache," he answered like if nothing had happened. "Why are we here again?"

I was going to tell him everything that just had happened but decided against it seeing as this magic had a strong effect on Riven. I didn't want to put him in danger.

"Um . . . I wanted to stop by," I answered quickly.

"Well then let's go I don't want to waste any time," Riven barked heading over to his leva bike.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep precious Darcy waiting," I responded sarcastically.

"No we don't," he replied. "But then again no one invited you."

"I invited myself, yeah no worries I've gotten the memo," I informed him.

* * *

I wanted to gag. How much more of this bullshit was Riven going to take. He actually fell for Darcy's tricks.

"Riven you are so cute, Babe," Darcy started for like the millionth time. "I can call you babe, can't I? Because I mean you are the hottest guy at Red Fountain."

Riven put down his drink and placed his head in the palm of his hand. Darcy was trying to seduce Riven with her cheap tricks and his big ego wasn't going to disappoint her. I was sitting right next to Riven much to Darcy's pleasure, yet it was like I was invisible. I tried to distract Riven from time to time but for most of it, they acted like I wasn't there.

"Oh? Tell me more?" he persuaded which didn't take much effort.

"You're sizzling," Darcy continued. "You've got brains and you're so full of potential. You're incredibly talented and your talents shouldn't be wasted. With me as your partner you can get the fame and recognition that you have always deserved."

"More like he's the stupidest idiot," I commented. "To be wasting his time with you, but... hey he's the dumbass not me."

Both of them by now were glaring furiously at me like I had intruded on something.

"Fine!" I snapped knowing they wanted me to leave. "But you know where to find me Riven, just in case."

I walked away furiously, letting them resume their conversation. Riven was still leading Darcy on and it infuriated me. I had enough of this so I decided to leave. Getting up from the table where I was seated I was just opening the door and walking out when I felt and heard it.

_"You know you can't fight it . . . You might as well give in . . . I always get what I want eventually. . . I cannot be stopped . . . There's only one path for you now . . ."_

I quickly spun around ready to try and protect Riven from whatever spell Darcy was trapping him with when I was pulled down and into the ground.

A tiny hand came over my mouth and said "It's me Aura, Musa."

I instantly relaxed and turned to face her. "Hey Musa, what are you doing here?"

"Well I um . . . was just walking around. . . then happened to spot you guys and didn't want the witches to spot me so I was . . . um observing?" she fumbled over her choice of words. "Anyway what are you doing here with those two?"

"Trying to make Riven realize he's making the biggest mistake in history," I truthfully told her.

"That's very kind of you," she said frowning as she took in everything. I mean poor girl seeing that your crush really is going out with a witch must really hurt. "Considering you have to stand Darcy."

"Yeah well everything has its price . . . I guess," I answered, we were still crouching underneath the window of the cafe. I could see her face full of sadness at the thought. "But I promise I'll get Riven back, I just need you to promise me you won't tell the guys that you've seen me here."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"They'll ruin my plan," I answered sneaking up to get a glance of Riven who was still under Darcy's control. I felt no emotions whatsoever coming from him. I took this as a bad sign.

"I promise but how would they ruin your plan?" she questioned, still confused.

"Well, for starters they're not part of my plan, and second they just wouldn't know how to act around Riven which would give me away," I told her shaking my head. "I just can't risk this. I need to help Riven and I can't take any chances."

She looked at me with eyes full of understanding. I also felt a trace of jealously in them but I was probably just imagining it.

"So it was true that Riven was with Darcy," Musa pondered.

"Not for long," I smirked earning one in return from Musa. "He'll soon be back to his regular asshole self."

Musa then bursted out laughing softly so we wouldn't get caught.

"You're totally awesome Aura," she complimented making me smile. "It's too bad you don't go to Alfea, we could totally use someone like you."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'd ever feel as comfortable as I feel at Red Fountain," I confessed. "But where are all the other girls?"

"Funny thing about them," she laughed bitterly. "I came here alone."

"Oh," I said realizing that whatever brought her here, was something sad. "Well then let's do something, I'm sure I can try to cheer you up. It's not like we should spend the rest of the day here anyway. Riven's no fun today."

"Ok," she agreed. Just as we were gonna leave Stormy and Icy had to appear, like I didn't have enough of these witches already.

"No wonder it reeks of loser. Look who's here," Icy taunted as we started walking away.

"Why its the one with the pigtails and Riven's lost puppy," Stormy continued.

"Bugg off perm head go back-" Musa was cut off as Icy blocked Musa's path.

"Not so fast, where do you guys think you're going?" questioned Icy as we tried to walk around her.

"Back to civilization," Musa retorted.

"No you're not," Icy commanded taking ahold of Musa's arm. "Not until you explain what you're doing in our territory. At least freak over here, was allowed."

"Don't make me laugh," Musa pulled away her arm from Icy's clutches. "I go wherever I want."

"You don't come onto Cloud Tower turf and if you do you don't get to leave," Stormy told Musa as she stepped right infront of her.

"That's right, at least not until we're done with you," Icy added.

"You don't want to get into it with me witch," Musa warned angry. I knew this situation was bound to get out of control fast and I feared for Musa's sake. The witches wouldn't do anything against me because of Riven's connection with Darcy but Musa wasn't part of that.

"You're not in the Harmonic Realm now little princess," Icy threatened. "And your daddy and his hip hop palace guards aren't her to protect you."

"_Complexion smear wart a here,_" Musa spelled Icy making a wart appear on her face. "It worked."

"How dare you," Icy snarled. "My flawless face!"

"Whoa, that has to be the single most digusting wart ever," Stormy commented examining Icy's face.

"Nobody asked you," Icy snapped.

"I warned you," Musa told them trying to sound threatening but failing. "I told you to leave me alone."

"_Goodbye wart gross and gorry return my beauty to its glory,"_ Icy chanted. "All gone, now what should I do to this pigtailed pixie to teach her to show some respect."

"Mmmm let's mess her up," suggested Stormy.

"Yeah yeah you're good at trash talking so why don't you show me what you got," taunted Musa.

"I will, the entire Cloud Tower Senior class is here and I'm gonna make an example out of you," Icy informed her.

"Not if I can help it!" I exclaimed towards them putting myself infront of Musa.

"Piece of cake," Icy smirked. I felt Musa tug on my hand and I turned to look at her and nodded. We bolted out of there. The witches were close behind us and I was behind Musa making sure they didn't get ahold of her.

Behind us they shouted "AFTER THEM!"

"GET LOST!" Musa shouted back at them. We were then being bombared by their spells headed at our feet. We made a sharp turn and gained some time as we ran into Riven. I knew by his expression that asking him for help wouldn't help us but Musa had over plans which I knew where useless.

"Riven you have to help us! Musa exclaimed. I looked over to him and knew it was a lost case the instant our eyes connected.

"I don't think so," he told us. "I'm with Darcy now."

I knew Riven and I could think of many possible reasons for why he rejected Musa. He knew I needed no help when it came to defending myself so more than anything he was rejecting Musa because of what Bloom had said. I didn't think he'd still care to remember but this once more proved there was still hope. If he cared enough to push Musa away its because he was afraid of what would become of him.

Musa then ran right past him and shouted "You're a two faced playa!"

I shook my head at him and looked him straight in his eyes so he could see my disappointment. One thing was me, but another thing was him sabotaging his own happiness. I'm pretty sure he didn't know that, but it had to help for something. I ran after Musa then hoping to protect her.

We tragically ran into a dead end. I pulled out my sword turning around to stand in a protective stance infront of Musa.

"Aw man I've got to try an invisibility spell quick," Musa said trying to find a solution. Too bad that the witches had us surrounded us after she turned around as well.

"Too late! No spell can help you now," Icy laughed. "It's like they say on the last page of every fairy tale THE END. I'm afraid they'll be no happily ever after for you."

Then suddenly behind us the wall completely gave way to a ship landing. I knew it had to be the guys. Debris and dust were in the air from the wall that had been destroyed in the process of the rough landing. I turned to see the ship, my vision a bit blurry from all the dust, still.

"What is that?" questioned Icy coldly. Once the dust cleared we could see the girls and guys on the other side.

"Musa!" Bloom cried seeking Musa out through the crowd.

"Guys!" Musa called, jumping about from behind one of the only bits of wall that had remained standing from the ship's landing. We both ran over to the group, I was right behind Musa where the girls welcomed Musa.

"Who invited you dorks?" Icy demanded, glaring at us. "This event is RSVP only!"

"RSVP this!" Bloom spat, getting ready to throw an energy ball of magic at the cold witch that had threatened us. Brandon crossed his arms across his chest, most likely swelling with pride at Bloom. My concentration on Brandon's thoughts though were shattered by a familiar voice.

"Brandon!"

Riven came out from the crowd of witches. His pace was almost animal like, his eyes fixed with Brandon's blue eyes. I sensed his difference from whatever spell Darcy had cast on him this time. From everyone's stances I could see they had noticed his change as well, they just couldn't figure out what caused it most likely.

"You're hanging out with this crowd now?" Brandon spat, looking directly at Riven.

"Yeah. This crowd is much more happening then you could ever hope to be," Riven answered withdrawing his saber. "They're true friends."

I could tell even Riven didn't believe his own words. Some so called friends that he barely even knew. If I hadn't stuck around who knows what deep sorts of trouble his 'friends' would have gotten him into. I predicted this was a tactic Riven used to get under Brandon's skin since Brandon was very passionate about his friends, loyalty especially. Riven knew that most of all, which is why he said what he did, provoking a fight between them.

"You've lost your mind and now you're going to lose this fight!" Brandon fumed. Driven by rage, Brandon unleashed his blade and charged forward.

"Bring it, tough guy," Riven challenged, his saber meeting with Brandon's blue sword. I saw them meet each other's eyes with equal rage.

The witches then charged "We'll take care of the fairies. Come on ladies!"

Luckily Sky stopped the witches by creating a barrier with his broad sword. I still heard Brandon and Riven's conversation though.

"You can't honestly think these witches are your friends," Brandon hissed blocking Riven's attack. As Icy was losing her temper it started to get cold.

"They're not without their issues," Riven admitted in an almost casual tone. "But I'm sick of your goody goody act."

"So you think siding with them is better? Don't be ridiculous," Brandon spat, as the air started to change.

"Icy?" mumbled a scared witch.

"This is really starting to make me mad!" snarled Icy preparing to attack her cold icy blast.

"I'm with you Icy," Stormy agreed preparing herself as well. "Electric Rage!"

"Hey girls, I'd say its Winx time," Bloom suggested.

I could see the girls transform into their fairy forms. Once finished I saw them all in complete forms. Tecna, Flora, and Musa looked different but their fairy form really suited them. Musa was very music looking, Flora very nature looking while Tecna looked very technologiclly savy.

I had tried to keep my emotional connection with Riven so I noticed when he was distracted by the girls. His offensive fighting stance instantly shifted to a defensive one and he seemed confused. I could also feel it.

"Huh? What?" Riven stammered, his eyes darting around meeting mine for a second. His memory seemed to be failing, his eyes seemed to look at Musa a whole lot.

"You alright?" I heard Brandon ask Riven slowing his attack for a second. I could tell from afar that Brandon had noticed Riven's stiuation but due to Sky's barrier I couldn't get over there to try and help. I then felt that numbness radiating from Riven again and I saw him take his offensive stance again ready to continue the fight.

"I find this whole thing shocking," Stormy attacked with her thunderbolt straight at Tecna. Tecna then was send flying with great force backwards to with Timmy came to her aid. "And I see you do too."

"She'll be ok," Timmy told us as he held on to Tecna.

"Herce attack!" shouted Icy directing her icicles at Stella who dodged them and hid behind a car which Icy made explode. "Incendium!"

"Ahhh!" Stella yelled.

"Stella!" shouted Musa flying after her, with Darcy on her tail.

Darcy then was atttacking Musa with some sort of dark energy waves as Musa dodged them. Darcy then dissapeared, to reappear directly in Musa's face and with a blast sent her hurdling towards the ground.

"Now me myself and I, and the rest of us are going to finish you off," Darcy threatened surrounded Musa who was siiting on the ground now. Darcys surrounded her, with there being only one real Darcy, a dark energy ball glowing in their hands.

"I gotcha Musa!" exclaimed Sky slashing his sword through one of the fake Darcy's making the real Darcy fall to the ground.

"No we got you," the witches said surrounding Sky now, to which I ran to his aid. Unfortunately though I was only able to block a bit of the magic with my sword, and Sky was still send backwards by Musa.

"Prince Sky!" Musa shouted.

"I'm ok," Sky assured lying on the ground.

"Good assist, thanks," Musa said getting up to go fight.

"Go get Stella," Sky told Musa, worried sick about her.

"Argggg!" Stormy snarled. "Voltage blast!"

Stormy send the voltage straight at Bloom who dodged it, then hitting Flora directly behind her and was thrown back and hit a building.

"Flora!" called out Bloom. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good," responded a weak Flora hanging upside down.

Bloom and Stormy then engaged in some serious battle launching attacks back and forth. Bloom hitting Stormy's skirt angered Stormy even further.

"Argg!" Stormy grunted. "My fav skirt! Arggggggg!" Stormy then whipped up strong winds creating a mega strong tornado headed for Bloom.

Back with Timmy and Tecna, Tecna still hadn't recovered from the blast she had received.

"You're gonna be alright," Timmy assured Tecna.

"Sorry, I don't think she is," Icy mocked launching her attack to which I jumped to Timmy's aid. "I call this geek a la mode."

Ice started to make its way over to them almost covering them as I smashed my sword against the ice trying desperately to break it. I did suceed a bit but not as much as I would have liked to.

A saw in the distance Musa take out Stella from behind the exploded and now in fire, car. Sadly though Stella flew away leaving Musa alone with Darcy.

"This is a fun game. It's called crash test fairy," Darcy said making the cars around Musa come to life and surround her. I saw Musa try to get out fo the circle the cars had trapped her in, but she just crashed into one.

"Ha! HA HA!" laughed Darcy. "I win."

"Back off Icy," warned Timmy as I was still trying to free them.

"Oh please here's a double scoop," Icy said throwing another attack as I planted my feet firm on the ground ready to take the impact head on.

"Stop!" Stella yelled blocking the attack.

"Ok," Icy said. "Triple scoop."

"And this is what I call auto destruct," Darcy laughed. I saw Darcy putting all the cars together as Musa was still lying on the ground. Stella was currently protecting us so I decided to help Musa.

"Timmy, I have to go help Musa," I told him running off. As I heard him trying to snap Tecna back to life, helplessly.

"Tecna!" Timmy urgently called. "You need to wake up!"

"Timmy?" Tecna croaked slowly, waking up.

"Tecna! You need to get free from this ice!"

"I'm so tired."

"Tecna! Please!"

I then turned to aid Musa who was struggling to keep Darcy off of her. I was furious at this point that these low life witches were beating us. And I saw in the distance that Riven and Brandon were still fighting. I got closer to them and heard their conversation.

"Can't you see what's happening?" Brandon hissed, his blade sliding across Riven's saber. "C'mon, Riven! These witches are bad news and you know it! We should be able to talk about this!"

Riven suddenly laughed, but it was cold. "Same old Brandon. Still afraid of a fight."

"Excuse me? Do you not know what school I go to?"

"That's different. It's education. But if you move out of the classroom you lose your nerve. If you're faced with anything that doesn't fall under the schools code of conduct or your sense of duty you look for a way to step around it."

"Bull."

"No it isn't. You've been doing it ever since freshman year. Things get too heavy or too personal and you run. You put this good guy act, but underneath it all, you're a coward."

"And you're full of it Riven!" Brandon growled making me finally blow my top off. These witches had stepped way too far. First they steal Riven and have him under some weird spell! Then they go after Musa and are all attacking us, but now they're fully turning Riven against us. That was it! I was visably shaking now. The power coming from my anger rolled off in waves from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I harnessed the energy I felt like I always did and let it take over. I didn't try to control it but fuel it with all my anger and frusteration.

I finally exploded. All the energy inside me expelled forward hitting anything in its path. My eyes were closed shut at this point. All of my emotions drained from me, due to the explosion, leaving me numb and weary. I decided to let it completely take over and welcomed the darkness which invaded me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes still very heavy. I decided to just lie wherever I was since I knew I still didn't have enough strength to get up.

"Next stop; Alfea!" I heard Timmy announce in the background. Hmm? So we were probably in the ship still but what happened after I fainted? Maybe if I listened I'd figure it out.

"Timmy," said what I heard to be Tecna. "Thank you for everything you did back there."

"It was nothing," Timmy assured modestly like always, most likely blushing right now. "That's what us heroes do."

"You're too modest."

"Yeah man, take a compliment," Sky I think, told Timmy.

"Have some heroes brew," Brandon told someone. "It'll bring you back in no time."

I thought at this point he was talking to Tecna since she was probably still cold from Icy's attack, but I was provd wrong.

"Ah, I feel much better," Bloom said.

"Well you don't look so good. Maybe you need some hero's makeup. Physce!" Stella teased rudely. I have no idea what was with Stella right now. She just couldn't get a clue of when to shut up. I had no idea who would ever find this funny.

"Come on Stella," Flora scolded in her pleasant voice. I could hear the annoyance in her voice though.

"Is that the spell you mentioned?" Sky asked. What spell they were talking about I didn't know. I really must have missed a lot. Thankfully I felt myself regaining my strength so I would be able to sit up pretty soon. I'm sure though they all thought I was still asleep or whatever it is they thought I was.

"Yeah, she's not herself at all," Musa told Sky. I felt really bad for Musa because I couldn't get Riven back. I don't even know what happened to him after I fell to the ground. Did he just leave? Or was there so big confrontation? I really wish I wouldn't have exploded. I should have been more in control now but then again it's been so long since that's happened.

I really thought that maybe if I figured out something, Musa could be the one to break Riven out of the spell Darcy cast on him or at least remove his numbness. Whenever Musa's around I always get some sort of emotion out of him which I fell is major progress.

"So what happened to you back there Bloom?" Timmy asked, making me curious. What did happen to Bloom?

"Yeah, you had an insane amount of power, do you realize that?" Brandon added.

"All I really remember is getting super mad," Bloom told them making me finally open my eyes, to which everyone turned to me. "Aura you're finally awake!"

Sky then came over to me with a cup containing something. "How are you feeling?"

"Beat down like I always do after this happens," I confessed.

"Wait this has happened before to you?" asked Timmy curiously.

"Yeah but never this big," I told them. "It's been years since this has happened. But what happened to Bloom?"

"Well the same thing that happened to you, minus the fainting," Sky told me. "Drink this heroes brew."

I grabbed the cup from Sky and nodded my head signaling my thanks as I sat up to drink from it. I quickly took a sip out of the cup which didn't help a lot.

"You both have such amazing powers," Brandon complimented. "How come you've never mentioned this Aura?"

"Because I obviously can't control it Brandon, and it's not something I'm proud of," I grimaced.

"Well you should be because thanks to the power combined from you and Bloom the witches were defeated," Brandon informed me.

"What!?" I asked bewildered.

"Yup that's right," Sky confirmed. "They were knocked right out of the sky due to the enormous power coming from you two."

"Interesting," Brandon commented, finding no explanation to our powers.

"Well, I believe Bloom's powers have evolved to a completely high level," Tecna answered. "Aura you on the other hand seem to be a complete mystery, you haven't even unleashed your fairy and yet you have such power. I can't wait to see what you can do as a fairy."

"Thanks Tecna," I blushed.

"Whatever it is, let's give a big loud shout out to our girls Bloom and Aura!" Musa suggested in her usual cheery voice.

"I'm giving them a shout out to put on lipstick and change their outfits," Stella shot down, forcing Musa to roll her eyes.

"Does anyone happen to know how long these mood swing spells can last?"

Before anyone could answer, Stella got to her feet and continued her friend trashing. "Musa, that one shoulder look is so last century."

Musa's eyes narrrowed slightly as Stella continued to torment her. "Yo girl, mood swing spell or not you're wearing my patience real thin so you better just chillax. And if she doesn't I suggest we slap her with a good strong _opposidus _spell."

"Oh yeah, just try it," Stella challenged.

"I'd rather not but if you keep pushin' . . ." Musa trailed off, leaving Stella to fill in the blanks herself.

"Look I happen to be a princess and I expect to be treated like one. I can't be treated like an average non princess," Stella told us, pointing at Tecna before moving to Bloom, "or an earth girl."

Bloom groaned slightly, sinking in her seat. "Don't start with me again."

But Stella was not going to stop just becasue her friends asked her too. "Earth is like eww!"

Flora suddenly had enough becasue she was the one to finally shut Stella up. Stella's bitchy attitude suddenly dropped and was replaced with a feel good spell that put her on a natural high. As a result she became very warm and loving.

"You're all amazing and beautiful and its great and so are you!" Stella gushed and we all burst out laughing. "Tecna you're just so awesome, and Flora you're the best and Musa I think you just rock, girl. I love you from the bottom of your scuffed up sneakers to the top of your groovy pigtails. They're so cool!"

"Ah, the power of magic," Musa grinned as we all continued laughing.

"And we can't forget about the guys! You like totally saved our butts so many times! Brandon, you're so sweet! And Timmy, you're the coolest! Aura you kick butt! Oh! And Sky! You're so hot! Come here you!"

Sky suddenly found himself locked in her embrace as she smothered him in kisses which I found hilarious along with everyone else and I laguhed so hard.

"I'd say this mission was successful," Brandon grinned at Timmy and me. Even with Riven still a high priority I had to enjoy these moments becasue I knew I wouldn't have many of them and I had to really enjoy the few I had.

"I'll second that!" Timmy laughed before we all turned our attention to our destination.

**So what did you think? Pls review, they mean a lot to me :D. And well I'm undecided whether to post a 3rd pov for the time that Aura was unconscious. You decide, tell me if you want it so I can write it and post it later in the week. Luv y'all! Can't wait till next week. And don't you dare forget to review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ally or Foe?

**Chapter Up! Soooo sorry it was kinda late. I barely have just finished it. Hope u like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx Lcub and credits to tear-in-rain :D**

**Chapter 11: Ally or Foe?**

I couldn't believe Riven's turnout. He had completely trusted me with all the little hope he had, and I had failed him. Darcy and the witches were winning so far and I didn't like it. Now here I was sitting in a class with Riven, bored and distracted out of my mind. Normally even on my worst days this semester I could tune into the class and pick out what I needed to understand what was going in the class. Not today though, I registered nothing, all the words coming out of Javelin's mouth seemed to be foreign; something completely not comprehendible. I focused on Riven who seemed equally distracted for different reasons that all still remained a mystery to me.

I had tried to make contact with Riven these past few days but luck wasn't on my side lately. Riven apparently wanted nothing to do with me anymore. After my big explosion that day he stayed completely away from me. No one since then had wanted to touch the subject with me. I didn't know why and knew that if anyone would tell me it would be Riven.

My pencil then suddenly fell out of my reach next to Riven's desk and I casually walked over to pick it up. I bent down to get it and I accidentally brushed against Riven's arm when I stood back up.

I was suddenly sucked into another dimension.

Flashback

"You sure you're alright?" Riven questioned Darcy. I was suddenly back to when I fainted. We were back at the Hex Café. The only reason I knew it was that day was from the look on Darcy's face and the clothes Riven was wearing.

"I'm fine!" Darcy snapped before turning to bark at the staff of the café. "But where's my bloody drink! I swear, if I don't get it in the next second I'm going to redecorate this dump!"

Then I saw a waitress move extremely fast.

"They've got to pay," Stormy growled, her rage causing the lights to flicker. I assumed that when she said 'they' she meant the Winx. I couldn't help but grin at the fact that they got defeated. They deserved to pay with blood for all they had caused.

"What are you going to do?" Riven asked. I felt Riven's uncomfortableness and I understood him, seeing as he knew deep down that the Specialists were still and always gonna be his friends.

"Don't the freshman fairies have their exam in the magical reality chamber coming up?" Darcy spoke up, lowering her drink for a second. Oh no! I thought. As soon as I got out of wherever I was I needed to warn them.

"That's perfect," Icy agreed. "The magical reality chamber. She'll be all alone and helpless. Keep your ears open for any news on their exam. We'll only have one shot at this."

"We'll crush her," Stormy grinned.

"It'll be easy," Darcy nodded. "Like spiders catching a butterfly."

End of Flashback

I stood there still shocked of the power I felt and the uncertainty of the situation I was currently caught in. I saw Professor Javelin's mouth moving but no words coming out of it as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I asked confused and still disoriented.

"I said, if you could please grace us with taking a seat?" he repeated. "Hurry up now this class can't be delayed forever."

I slowly walked over to my seat trying to orient myself. Did I dream that? Surely I couldn't have because that felt way too real. I felt someone's stare piercing right threw me. I turned to be caught in Riven's death glare. His narrow violet cold eyes stared right threw me. I had no idea what he was feeling right now due to the numbness that now surrounded him at all times.

No matter what I did he always felt cold and distant. I no longer felt anything radiating off of Riven. I hung my head low in dissapointment. Not in Riven but in myself for failing him. I had promised something and so far I wasn't keeping it but so help me if I wasn't going to keep trying. I kept my head low for the rest of the class trying to figure out what to do next.

* * *

I caught up with Timmy, Sky and Brandon after class ended.

"Man, that lesson just kept on going didn't it?" Sky sighed as I surprised them. We all had our final class together so it worked out well, except for the fact that they all had the last class together excluding me.

"Geesh Aura, give a guy a heart attack why don't 'cha," Sky said sarcastically feigning lack of breath.

"Well, one more and we're done for the day," Timmy sighed, as we tried to get passed a group of seniors.

"Thank the gods," Brandon mumbled checking his watch.

"Oh will you relax already?" Sky said sternly with a sly smile tuggin at the corner of his mouth. "You're not going to meet her till this evening and I'm sorry but you've still got to wait a few more hours."

"I know but . . . Oh come on. You were acting the same way two days ago when Stella was going to call you."

"That was different. She was late."

"By five minutes," Timmy pointed out making me giggle.

"Still," Sky shrugged off, collapsing into his normal chair for battle history. At least in this class I didn't need to pay attention too much, Timmy could easily help me out. I was glad this was my last class seeing as I couldn't concentrate even if they paid me too. There were too many things going around my mind. After the semi-flashback I had, I couldn't help but wonder what that was. I've never had anything like that happen to me.

I thought about going to the library to research about what happened to me but figured that this particular library wouldn't have anything on it. The only potential library that could help me would be either Alfea or Cloud Tower. I didn't want to go to either places anytime soon but if I had an opportunity I'd take advantage of it. If I could, then maybe I could gain control over this new power I had. Maybe I could use it to look into Riven's brain, and what when on when I wasn't by his side, because technically I couldn't be by his side every second of every day.

If anything I had to try to warn the girls first thing that the witches were out to get them during their exams. I don't know how much that information would help them but I hope it at least served as a heads up. I'm pretty sure by now that they were particularly after Bloom. I once again wondered why, but I knew that right now, it probably wasn't something I should waste time on seeing as I had to attend more important matters.

After class I planned to linger along with the guys for a while and then if Riven went out, I planned to secretly follow him. Thanks to the maps that Timmy told me to hang onto I had access to the grounds of Cloud Tower hoping that it would help me locate myself inside the Tower better.

I turned to look at a desperate Brandon. I couldn't help but smile though. Here I was trying to fight off the wicked witches who were plotting something which included Riven, and Brandon was desperately worried over his walk with Bloom. I then realized how different we all were, even in the same world and school people could come from completely opposite poles. He was looking very stressed out over how slow the clock was moving most likely knowing Brandon. At this rate he'd never get out of this class. I knew that staring at the clock would only make him go crazy.

After we finally left the class we all walked with Brandon to their dorm to wait until Bloom showed up. Brandon seemed to have an obsession today with the clocks. He just couldn't wait for Bloom to get here and if she got here late I personally would strangle her for making Brandon so addicted to staring at the clocks.

"A watched pot never boils," Timmy commented from his place at his compute, idly passing time by rewriting one of his programs. I swear Timmy spent all his time on those things.

"It's a good thing I'n not cooking then," Brandon said, his eyes never leaving the clock. I rolled my eyes while Sky laughed from his place in front of the mirror where he was lifting free-weights, but Brandon didn't break eye contact with the face of the clock. "I swear the seconds are getting longer."

"I think you're just impatient," Sky grinned at his best friend.

"What bus is she catching here?" Timmy questioned, abandoning his program for a while to try and engage Brandon in a conversation which I internally thanked him for.

"The bus should get here about six," Brandon answered, not looking up. "She can't stay long since she's got exams, but she thinks she'll be able to hang out for an hour or so and then I'll drive her home. Nothing too flash."

"Simplicity is sometimes the best thing," Timmy agreed.

"Still, I don't want her to think I'm not trying."

"Please, anyone can see that you're trying," Sky pointed out, dropping his weights to the ground with a loud thud. "Sure, you're not going all out, but that's okay for a first date. You don't want to scare her off man."

"But going for a walk? I hardly call that a very impressive first date," Brandon sighed.

"You're getting to know the girl, dude, realx. It's not like you're asking her to elope with you tonight," Sky reminded him, before his face turned serious. "Are you?"

"No!"

"Just checking man. You know, anything's possible. And you know, hypothetically speaking, if you were going to elope, don't you think you should at least meet the girls' parents first? I don't think her daddy will be too pleased with you stealing his little girl away. I mean, he wasn't even that keen to let her go to Alfea let alone get married to the first guy she meets there."

"Sky!" both Timmy and I warned. His babbling was starting to frusterate Brandon more than he already was and I knew he had to stop soon.

"Hey, this is all hypothetically speaking," Sky assured us, like that helped. "And hypothetically speaking, if you were going to marry anyone, who would be your best man?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Brandon sighed making me mentally slap my forehead. I'm pretty sure Sky didn't have to ask this question right now. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late and that Riven was sure to leave soon so I should try to get out of here soon as well if I was gonna follow him. I sympathized with Brandon though.

"It's just a question, and I expect you to answer it."

"Lady," Brandon told him, reaching out and scratching the dog behind her ears.

"She can't be you best man."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, she's a dog, and two, she's a girl. The title is best _man_ Brandon. Best _man_. I don't think people will like the idea of best bitch."

"Sky!" Brandon and I snapped. Lady was found by me and I wasn't gonna let Sky offend her just because he got mad at a stupid question he got answered.

"Well that's was she is, no offence Lady. I didn't name these things. I'm just a poor little prince trying to make do with the word the dictionary has offered us. I can't change the world, and there's no going against a book like that."

"You make it sound like it's a religious document," Timmy commented dryly.

"For anyone who wants to use words, it basically is."

"Well, then," Brandon sighed, crawling off his bed and getting to his feet. "I think I might just leave you two to discuss religion and dictionaries and wait for Bloom outside. Come on Lady. I don't think you should be exposed to this kind of insanity."

"Thinking about it I think I should go for a ride," I added walking out with Brandon, with the perfect excuse to leave and follow Riven.

"That's blasphemy," Sky shouted at us, as I closed the door behind me.

"Good luck Brandon," I called out to him as we parted ways at the door. I walked over to the window near the corner of the hallway, curious to see if Bloom was here yet and found that Riven was leaving.

He was already on his leva bike putting on his helmet. I thanked whoever was out there for helping me decide to keep all my maps in the leva bike for time's sake.

I blew right past everyone in my way trying to quickly get on my leva bike and follow Riven wherever it was he was going.

When I finally got on my leva bike and started it to follow Riven, he had already left and I had no idea where he could have gone. There's so many places he could be right now. That's when I heard it.

_"Cloud Tower is your answer. You'll find him there."_

I didn't know if to believe the voice or not but right now I didn't have anything else to rely on. This easily could be a trap by the witches but I didn't have time to waste. Trusting the voice I took off for Cloud Tower. I was taught a short cut to Cloud Tower which I planned to take. Riven would never see me coming from that path.

I made it reasonably quick to Cloud Tower and stayed hidden. Just as I thought that Riven actually wasn't here, I saw him riding out of the clearing and into Cloud Tower.

I hauled my leva bike over to the bushes and hid it pretty nicely if I do say so myself. I quickly approached Riven keeping myself hidden. He finally then decided to enter Cloud Tower.

I never thought I'd come into a place filled with witches seeing as I really detested them, having lived with one my whole live. I tried to not make any noise as I walked inside but the stupid door had to squeak making Riven turn around. I ducked under a near by table.

I was practically panting from fear of getting caught by Riven. I didn't care if any witch found me but if Riven figured out I followed him it would be the end of my operation 'save Riven'.

I pulled out my map as Riven was still trying to decided whether to keep walking or investigate the cause of the sound. I knew exactly where the witches' room was from looking at the map but I knew I couldn't just walk over to their room directly. That would surely get me caught because Riven would eventually find me there.

I didn't have 5 minutes inside this Tower and I already hated it's dark and cold energy it was giving off. If I never had a reason ever again to come to this place I'd never come back. Nonetheless I figured I'd at least try and get use to this place seeing as Riven would most likely be coming here more often. Stupid witches and their dark magic that controlled egostistic Riven.

I had been following Riven for quite a while now and according to the map we were just going in circles. He was a complete fool thinking he could find his way around this place, which he'd most likely never been to. I thankfully had planned for this and carefully kept track of where we were on the map, our entrance and where the witches' lair was.

Riven had just turned around the corner and I swiftly moved to stand at the corner he just walked passed.

"Shit," I heard Riven hiss through his teeth making me peek through the corner. I then pulled my head right back when I saw he was looking this way and someone was behind him. I slid down the wall sitting down so I could peek with much more facility.

"Lost?" a voice asked from behind Riven still in the shadows. I couldn't make out who she was but being a school filled with witches I'd take a wild guess and assume she's a witch. "I thought they taught navigation at that little boys club you've got going on over there."

"Our classes don't extend to this crypt you call a school," I heard Riven answer coldly.

"Now that's hardly the way to ask for directions," the witch told him in a composed tone. I finally peeked around the corner and saw her. She was perched on a desk looking around Riven's age, with her sea gray eyes fixed on her nails which she was filing. She looked like a witch dressed in dark colors and hair with two colors. Suprisingly I didn't immediately hold a dislike for her like I did for all the other witches I've met. "You men are all the same. Now where are you headed?"

I could already imagine Riven narrowing his eyes at her, but I didn't know for sure seeing as his back was to me. "I'm looking for Darcy's dorm."

A look of disgust and hate flashed through her face which made me smile. At least she disliked her too. "You're Riven aren't you? So you're her fun for this week?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just follow the light," the witch said, hopping off the desk. "Oh, and tell Darcy that Dominique sent you."

Suddenly a deep burgandy ball of light appeared right in front of Riven's face, from where I could tell. After hovering for a second, the light moved off down the dark corridor lighting it's path as it went. I knew Riven would eventually follow the light for lack of options but I was surprised at how fast he analyzied the situation.

He quickly made up his mind and followed it. I looked at my map and saw that from here the witches' room was just down the hall. I didn't plan on going into their room but I didn't know what to do meanwhile Riven stayed here.

Suddenly someone appeared right infront of me.

"Why, hello there," the voice greeted, startling me, luckily I had already hid my map. It was then I recognized the voice as the witch who had just helped Riven. "What you're mute too?"

I then finally stood up tall. "No."

"Well I'm taking a shot here, and thinking you were here following Riven?" she guessed correctly, darn witches. "Dominique's the name, but you probably already knew that. Now since you obviously can't get inside the witches' room I'll give you what you're looking for."

She started walking away as I just observed her. She then stopped and turned around giving me a look as if saying 'follow me'. I didn't completely trust her but I had no other option at this point and she obviously disliked Darcy which was a win for me already. We walked down the hallway and turned to the right and then to the left. Her room just down the hall.

When we entered she motioned for me to come in since I swayed to stay outside for a bit.

"So you must be the girl specialist I've heard _so_ much about," she commented as she closed the door behind me. "Your life must be quite the tale to tell. Now as for your problem consider it fixed."

I was just gonna open my mouth when she made a spiral mist appear in the middle of the room. A picture was shown very blurry at first but then it slowly cleared up to show Riven and the witches. I couldn't hear anything but Dominique quickly fixed that problem too.

As I could finally hear what they were saying Riven was talking. "I'd still be wandering around if Dominque witch hadn't pointed me in the right direction."

"Dominique?" Darcy repeated with a tone that was almost a snarl. "How do you know that speedy sophomore?"

Dominique at that point burst out laughing. "Ah, completely worth it. I actually helped someone and got so much more back in return. I guess the saying is true."

"I just ran into her in the hallway. She told me to tell you she sent me," Riven defended.

"Oh, she's asking for it," Darcy almost fumed. "We really need to do something about her, Icy."

"For giving directions?" Icy said coldly. "Oh, come on Darcy, don't tell me you've let her get under your skin? We're Cloud Tower seniors; we do not allow ourselves to get our feathers ruffled by anyone."

"But we can't let her get away with her open disrespect for us," Stormy pointed out from her place on her bed.

"We can play later, but right now we need to get down to business," Icy informed them all, turning her ice cold eyes onto Riven. "We're going to crush Bloom and her loser friends and you're going to help us, understand?"

"I figured as much," Riven told her coolly. This boiled my blood to hear Riven didn't even care anymore, but I had to keep my promise, no matter what.

"I'm sure you did. Those pathetic pixies have humiliated us far too many times for us the let pass without retaliation, and they deserve something truly diabolical. First they foil our plans to ruin their start of the year party, then they sneak into our school as well as trapping us in Faragonda's office before finally humiliating us in Magix on Wednsday," Icy fumed. "But worst of all was that they set this stupid duck on me! _Arg!_"

In an obvious act of pure frusteration, Icy cast a beam of ice at the duckling that was crying at her feet, encasing it in its very own ice cube. Kicking it, Icy sent the little bird slipping across the floor to crash into the wall with a rather large amount of force.

"So how do you plan to take them down?" Riven questioned.

"Easy, how do you kill a snake?" Darcy asked him, trading his question to one of her own vicious ones. "You cut off its head. Without the power of its fangs, its body is completely harmless."

"So who's the head?" Riven asked proabaly still clueless on the topic just as I was.

"Bloom," Stormy answered for her sister.

"After the magic she was throwing around in Magix on Wednsday, she's clearly the most powerful out of all those fairires. And what's more, she seems to be the little cheerleader of the group that makes them all sickeningly happy not to mention she's got your little friend Brandon on a leash. Take Bloom out of the picture and the rest will fall," Icy cackled and she was soon joined by her wicked sisters.

"You're not going to kill her, are you?" Riven paled slightly. I was quite surprised at this point since he showed no signs of remorse whatsoever, and being Bloom they targeted a response out of, I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Oh Riven," Darcy laughed coldly, walking over to him and forcing him to sit down on the bed. Once she got him where she wanted him, she skillfully climbed into his lap, most likely brushing up against him, said. "You warriors think too narrow minded. You think the only way to go about seeking revenge and solving your problems is by sticking your sword into them. I think it's a gender thing."

"Women, on the other hand, and witches in particular, have discovered that the best way to make an enemy pay for their actions is by letting them live, but making them suffer so badly that they wish they were dead," Darcy explained.

"Or develop an eating disorder," Stormy added.

"One or the other."

"We're going to strip Bloom of her power and let her watch as we use it to our own cause," Icy grinned maliciously. "The amount of guilt she'll feel for what we use her powers for will be unbearable."

"And where do I fit in?" Riven asked.

"Well, everyone knows Bloom's hooked on the little blonde knight of hers, and vice versa, and they're going to confide in each other and sneak off alone together," Stormy pointed out with a nauseous look.

"All you have to do is keep you're eyes and ears open for when possible times for us to use to our advantage and then report them to us just like you did tonight," Icy told him.

"So you in?" Darcy asked him trying to be seductive to which I wanted to gag. Surely Riven wouldn't fall for this would he?

"Definately," he gasped, falling for the cheap trick Darcy played.

"Excellent," Darcy purred now making me nauseous.

"Another thing, if you're going to be coming up here regularly, there's an old tree on the outskirts of the grounds. You can use it as a portal to take you straight to our closet," Icy said, observing her nails. "It'll help you slip pass the teachers. Come on Stormy."

"We're going to go find that loser freshman, Mirta," Stormy told them as her and Icy headed for the door. "You guys wonna join and have some fun?"

"Another time," Darcy answered finally getting off of Riven's lap. "I've got some homework I've really got to do."

"Is that what you crazy kids are calling it these days?" Icy asked cooly, but there was a sly smirk tugging at her lips and then, not waiting for an answer, she left with Stormy. I didn't understand what Icy had meant until I saw Darcy kiss Riven.

"Enough," I commanded as Dominique erased the mist or whatever it was she did.

I didn't know if to trust Dominique or not. "How do I know you haven't tricked me this whole time?"

"Well if you were smart enough you'd know that Icy and Stormy would have come through this door right after exiting the screen shot," she told me coolly. "And because we both dislike Darcy."

"Well then can you do me another favor and lead me to the library of this school?" I asked seeing as we appeared to be on good terms.

"Sure," she answered eyeing me suspiciously before making me follow her out of her room. We walked around until we finally reached the library.

"Here it is," she pointed out. "Nobody's here right now so you should be fine, but I'll keep watch outside so no witches will find you."

"Thanks," I said walking into the library but just before I fully entered she grabbed my wrist.

"If you need help looking for something you should go all the way down the end of the hall to the right. There's a book who will help you," she told me as she left go of my wrist.

"Thanks?" I said wondering what all the mystery was about.

I walked all the way over to where she directed and found the book wide open. I looked through it and wondered how in the world it worked. I then thought that maybe it was voice activated and I tried that.

"Um . . . mysterious fairy powers?" I asked as the books violently flipped pages making me back away. It then stopped on a page and some of the pages behind and after it were glowing so I'm guessing they all had to do with what I was looking for.

I then started reading: _All fairies have a special power; a gift, which is not like any other but there are very few recorded fairies with extreme power whom to this date are still legends._

_One legend talks about a 3rd dimension whom was destroyed except for its young child. Mysteriously leaving and making it to this dimension, with a power unlike any other. A mysterious power followed with the Legend Of The Great White Dragon, creator of said dimension, and mother to the Dragon Flame. This of course would be a legend never to have been confirmed. _

On another page it continued talking about this same story.

_Twenty years ago, recorded and dated there was a connection made with the 3rd dimension. A conversation lasting no more than 5 mere minutes. You could hear two people talking a woman and man it's presumed, introducing themselves as a King and Queen in search of desperate help. They talked about a child whom was in grave danger and they were protecting at all cost. _

_Suspicions where made after the call was discommunicated that the child could be their heir, and/or a child holding so much power never before seen anywhere._

I had no idea what to think, mostly because this all sounded like a fairy tale and because the witches could have easily made me think this was real. Oh well, I guess I was back to square one, since I couldn't fully trust this, besides I knew one hundred percent that I was no legend. Nothing in here had helped me, more like confused me. I decided it would be best to leave.

I had started to walk and was about to leave through the door when Dominique burst through. I was about to tell her off when she put brought her finger to her lips, making me compose myself and not say a word. I'm guessing the witches were walking by or something for her to burst in here and tell me to not make a sound or at least that's what I thought she meant.

That's when I heard it, Stormy and Icy.

"Well, Riven's certainly playing his part, all we need to do is find a way to make him inform us about that pesky little specialist," Icy said maliciously.

"Yeah, and then we can zap her power just like Bloom's," Stormy added.

"But we have to be careful around the topic with Riven, he's way too attached to that he/she specialist," Icy plotted.

"Then how are we suppose to get info about her?" Stormy asked, making me listen more carefully.

"Don't worry he'll end up giving her away in the end, a girl with that power won't remain in the shadows for too long," Icy confidently said. "Besides once we can get a feel for what her power truly is, nothing will matter because she'll be too inexperienced to protect herself from us. It'll be too easy."

Icy and Stormy then started cackling loudly as they walked by and left the door outside the library.

Dominique then turned to me. "So that's what you wanted to come to the library for?"

"Yeah, but I guess I'll have to lookout more for myself now too," I responded as we walked out of the library looking both ways before completely heading out. Dominique of course was way in the lead and had already turned the corner before I did.

I heard it then a big bam as if someone had hit a wall or something.

I knelt down behind the desk which Dominique was ontop of earlier. I knew whatever had happened would be best if I just remained hidden.

"Oh my god!" Dominique gasped. "I am so sorry. I smelt Darcy's perfume in the hallway and I thought you were her. If I had known you weren't her I wouldn't have hit you so hard.

"Um, that's okay," the voice of all my troubles spoke. I finally could go back to Red Fountain, seeing as Riven was most likely leaving already after literally doing something.

"So was she mad?" Dominique asked a question which she already knew the answer to.

"Who?"

"Darcy."

"Why?"

"When I told her it was me who gave you directions," Dominique reminded him in a tone that stated she would not take no for an answer. "You did tell her, right? Because this does not end well for you fountain boy if you didn't."

"Oh right. Yeah, she got all worked up."

"Excellent. Exit's that way," Dominique told him, directing him.

"Thanks. I don't know how you girls find your way around here. Everything looks the same."

"Plus the castle always changes the corridors around."

"It does?"

"Yeah, it's like alive. You got no chance of ever finding your way around here," Dominque assured him. "I'm going to help you."

"What?" Riven questioned cautiously which made me question what in the world Dominique was up to right now. I peeked around the corner and saw Dominque give Riven something. It was some chain with a charm on it, I really couldn't tell from where I was looking.

"It's something I've had forever. It'll point you in the direction of anything you want," Dominique explained. "Except it won't work on the Trix since they jinxed it after I kept using it so I could find them and run into them. But it'll like point you in the direction of their room or whatever."

"Why are you giving me this?" Riven demanded, making jerk Riven come out to play.

"To get to Darcy," Dominique answered maliciously. "See, me and your new little bed friend do not always get along and I'm always looking for new ways to get under her skin and you may be just that."

"And I'm supposed to stand for this?" Riven asked, as if being tossed back and forth between witches.

"It's not really up to you, but let me put this in a way you might be more keen on; This is between me and Darcy, and if you play right you can just cruise through this game and reap all the benefits, i.e. my crystal. I'm going to use you anyway, but I promise to play clean if you roll with it. Just remember, this is mine and Darcy's game, so don't try and interfere too much because it just might turn your liasion with her into a threesome, and I don't kiss nice. See ya."

Dominque then flashed back next to me as I heard Riven walk away most likely being walked out by the chain Dominique had given him.

"What was that?" I asked Dominique.

"What?" she repeated with a dumfounded look on her face.

"What you just did," I reminded her.

"Oh. . . that," she remembered. "Now, don't act like you weren't gonna ask me to help Riven out."

She had me there. I was just gonna ask her to keep an eye out for him while he was here.

"See I told you," she laughed as she saw the look on my face.

"Ok you got me there," I laughed along with her. "But please take this seriously, and if Riven's ever here without me, give me a call."

I then handed her my phone number which I just scribbled on some little piece of paper.

"Ok, no problem," she agreed. "But if we're on good terms the least you could tell me is your name."

"Aurora," I answered ashamed that I didn't tell her before seeing as she'd helped me a lot already.

"Well then Aurora so far it's been a pleasure working with you," she grinned taking something out of her pocket. Another chain with a pendant, aqua colored in her hands. "Since you'll always be looking for Riven I came up with something which will help you find him."

I took it carefully from her and put it on my neck as a necklace. "Thank you so much. For a witch you're the first that I've ever gotten along with."

"I have no response for whatever you meant that statement to be," she laughed. "Now that will only lead you in his direction when you concentrate your feelings on things that you and Riven share. But you also have to picture him to make sure it's not activated too easily, but not too hard to activate either, so no one suspects that this is magical."

"I have no words to express my gratitude," I told her sincerely.

"Well for now consider it making me laugh at Darcy's anger," she responded. "And you should go now, before you lose Riven."

"Bye Dominique, I'll be seeing you soon," I said as I walked away and towards my leva bike.

Once outside and with my helmet on, I was satisfied to know that I had gained one more ally. An ally which would come in handy, much more than anyone right now. First things first though, I'd need to contact Bloom and warn her about the danger she was in.

**Hope you loved it. Review, review, review, what did u think? Did you expect this or was it a major surprise? Luvv y'all! Chapter coming next week :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets and Darkness

**Chapter Up! Credits to tears-in-rain and I don't own Winx CLub.**

**EnJoY!**

**Chapter 11: Dark Powers and Secrets**

"How superficial do you think Stella is?" Prince Sky asked this Friday morning as we were doing a practical on infiltration as part of a workshop of surviving in unexplored terrain. Each squad was ordered to try and penetrate several barriers of different materials such as metal, stone, a glass that was as strong as steel and wood on the idea that we might need to know how to do that in order to find shelter.

"What?" Brandon asked, looking up from their barrier. Our substance that we were working with right now was a liquid metal that kept moving and was proving difficult to break through. If only I had tried to pay more attention during science class, or at least when they talked about it.

"How superficial do you think Stella is?" Sky repeated.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No, I'm serious; How superficial do you think she is? Is it like a Justin superficial, or just a ditzy, fashion obsessed, teenage girl superficial?"

"This is stupid," I muttered under my breath just as Brandon answered.

"The second one, definitely. She's nothing like Justin," Brandon assured, looking over at Justin, who was sitting aside with Marcus instructing the rest of the squadron what they should do. The two boys made no effort to physically help their classmates, preferring to just sit aside and criticize.

Sky _hmmed_, but didn't seem to look too comforted.

"What brought this on? Timmy asked, mixing the chemicals we were going to use to get through the liquid metal barrier.

"Nothing," Sky sighed.

"Sky!" Brandon warned.

"It's nothing. It's just, I dunno. I was just thinking about what she said on the ship when we were heading back from Magix the other day. You know that whole speech about how's she's a princess and how she expects to be treated like one? I can't get it out of my head."

"She was spelled. She had no real control over what she was saying," Brandon reminded his friend, making me get annoyed. Stella definitely wasn't that bright of a person and if Sky was gonna act like this, so God help the world with those two paired.

"But what if it's how she really thinks?" Sky sighed.

"She's not that shallow. I mean, with the exception of Musa, none of her friends are royalty but that doesn't stop her from hanging out with them," Timmy pointed out.

"But that's different. They're just her friends and I'm a bit more than that. What if rank really matters to her?"

"Does it matter?" Timmy asked. "You are a prince after all."

I saw Sky flinch inwardly and wondered what the hell was up with him today. "That's just it. What if I wasn't a prince? Would she still like me? What if the only reason she looked at me at all was because of a title? Maybe she doesn't even like me at all. Maybe she just likes the fact that she's dating a prince and she doesn't even care who that prince might be."

"I don't think you need to worry about that. Stella likes you for you, I know it," Timmy assured the prince.

"And if she isn't then well you shouldn't waste your time on her, because a true relationship isn't based on titles," I added. "'Cause if she was just looking at the title then I'm sure she could have fetched a much more handsome looking guy."

I was joking about the last part and Sky knew it. He just faked a laugh, making me laugh in return.

"Yeah man, she's like totally smitten by you," Brandon agreed. "Did you see the way her eyes lit up when we arrived to help them look for Musa. If life was a cartoon I think we would have seen little love hearts suddenly surround her. She doesn't care about that kind of thing. Hell, she's probably dated non princes before."

"I don't think she has," Sky mumbled. "What if I'm just the next in a long line of shallow, meaningless relationships she's had?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I Brandon? Am I really?" Sky demanded, as if containing a double meaning to which Timmy and I were left out of. I hated secrets between friends because eventually that's what tears them apart. I would need to talk to them about it because I would not stand for it. If they were hiding something they'd better spill because it was affecting Sky and making him act all stupid. Just as I was gonna stand my ground about the topic a huge explosion coming from one of the other squadrons interrupted my thoughts. We all stopped what we were working on to watch the squad that had caused the interruption, which happened to be Riven's new squad.

"Oh well done, Kane. Really, that was brilliant," Riven clapped as he took what remained of the extremely strong glass barrier they were evidently trying to break through. Kane's face went red with rage, which clashed horrible with his already vibrant red hair.

"If you had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened!" Kane snarled, but Riven's cool temperament remained unfazed, which seemed really unusual for him.

"I believe you were the one in charge of the explosives," Riven pointed out coldly, his eyes displaying no emotion like they recently had been doing.

"Guys," Bourne tried to interrupt his roommates. The orangey-blonde student had gone very pale and his voice was shaking slightly as he stared at Riven with a sick look on his face.

"You were supposed to keep them apart from the chemicals!" Kane raged.

"Guys," Bourne tried again until I saw it, Riven's leg.

"The chemicals had nothing to do with this. You were using the blowtorch too closely to the explosives which sparked the explosion," Riven said uncaringly.

"Why you – "

"Guys!" Bourne cut off whatever insult Kane was going to throw Riven's way.

"What?" both guys snapped, finally acknowledging their classmate.

Bourne looked at Riven and swallowed in a way that indicated he was trying not to throw up. Chicken. "Your leg, man."

"What?" Riven said again before checking his legs each turn. He turned as he inspected them but it wasn't until he saw his right leg that he looked surprised.

"Oh gods!" Timmy gasped, covering his mouth.

A large shard of glass had penetrated Riven's upper thigh on the outside of the leg. There was no way of guessing just how big it was since most of it had cut its way into Riven's flesh, but the glass itself was between one and two centimeters in width and would have ripped into him like steel. A large amount of blood trickled from the cut, spilling down his leg and staining his blue and cream uniform red.

"You didn't feel that?" Bourne asked Riven in a shaking voice. Riven shook his head no, clearly as shocked as everyone else that a shard of glass was sticking out of his leg. I still felt no emotion whatsoever radiating off of Riven. My best prediction at the moment was that the lack of Riven's emotions also affected his sense of pain, which could be extremely dangerous. I had to do something quick, since he was obviously no help right now with his injury.

"I guess not," Riven answered quietly, touching the blood as if to make sure it was real. I walked over to him and grabbed a piece of cloth that was nearby on the tables, which we used to clean up the liquids.

I reached him and tried to clean up as much blood as I could, seeing as he was dripping a lot of it. I bend down and rested on the balls of my feet as I cleaned as much away from the wound as I could. Riven surprisingly has stayed still throughout the whole process.

Just as I was going to wipe the blood away for a third time did he grasp my wrist. I then turned my head up to look at him. "Would you mind letting me go, I doubt you want this to keep pouring like rain?"

"I never said I wanted help, so move, I'll fix this myself," Riven snapped, pushing me back as he let go of my wrist. I fell back on my hands, just as he was about to grab the shard and try to take it out.

"Don't you dare try and remove that," Javelin ordered in his same soft but stern voice, stopping riven in his tracks. "I've already called the medical wing. Doc should be here in a moment, you should have let Aura continue to clean that up for you."

"I'll walk," Riven told Javelin stubbornly.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm fine," Riven assured him coldly like always, turning and taking a step. I registered the same numbness from him without a trace of pain. Javelin swiftly then grabbed him by the collar, holding him firmly in place.

"If you want to spend the rest of your life walking with a cane, that's fine by me. Just do it outside of class. I particularly don't fell like explaining why I let someone with a serious injury walk to the medical wing to Saladin and Doc and nor do I feel like being fired over it. Now stay put."

Seeing as he was left with no other option Riven finally stayed put. Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere I started to clean up his wound again. I grabbed the cloth and reached out for his wound when he swiftly caught my wrist yet again. I didn't bother looking up to meet his gaze.

"They told you to stay put, so I expect you to unless you really want to risk your leg being permanently damaged," I snapped resuming the cleaning of his wound after I pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

I ended up staying with him until the Doc came and then they ordered me to leave.

* * *

"I still can't believe he's still standing," Timmy commented that afternoon as we watched Riven in the distance smoking with his new pothead friends, Lex, Frankie, and some other guys.

"I know, it doesn't make sense," Brandon agreed.

"As if he didn't feel it. If a chunk of glass about the size of a CD went into my leg I would have noticed it," Sky said.

"Doc reckons he just must have gone into shock or suffered severe nerve damage," Timmy repeated what was going around the rumor mill. And then everyone complained girls were big on gossip, these guys took any big topic conversation and turned it into nothing but rumors and gossip. Riven personality just happened to feed their interest.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see Stella," Sky informed us.

"A date?" Brandon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. She said it was going to be 'an escape from studying'. We'll probably just go to Magix and hang out or something," Sky shrugged, pulling out the keys to his levi bike. "Don't wait up."

"You kids behave yourself!" Brandon called after him as Sky headed off to the school garage.

"Brandon do you think maybe there's another reason for Riven's behavior lately?" I asked hoping maybe he saw what was going on beyond the obvious.

"I can't really say Aura," Brandon started. "I mean I wish it were all just a phase or something, but it's clearly not. I just hope for everyone's sense that he comes to his senses or we're all in for big trouble."

I guess I couldn't blame Brandon's way of thinking it was sincere. And now that I thought about it, this was the perfect time to question him, Timmy had just headed out.

"Um what was all the secretive memos, you and Sky were throwing out back there?" I asked hoping to get a good answer without resorting to other methods, they were practically like brothers after all.

"What do you mean?" asked Brandon, and I couldn't tell if he was playing dumb or clearly didn't remember.

"Sky worrying about Stella not liking him, and for some strange reason you understanding all of his more meaningful secret code word talk," I told him as we walked back inside.

"Look it was just Sky being dramatic as he is, I guess I understand more of his 'meaningful secret code word talk' because I've been around royalty for so long that I practically know what it feels like," he answered as if it were some record that was being played. I didn't fully believe him though, and it didn't feel good at all. I trusted Brandon so much and I truly hoped there was no more to this otherwise I would be thoroughly disappointed and let down, after all we have been through.

"Ok, but just to be super clear, you can trust me with anything," I said. "Anything at all, got it?"

"Yeah," he gulped confirming that he was lying which didn't ease me at all. I really didn't feel like being around him anymore. "I got to go. See you later Brandon."

"Bye," he called out as I walked away. Just then my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I answered with a manly voice.

I heard laughing on the other end. "Do you always answer like that because if you do I'll have to call you more often."

"Dominique," I stated a little mad that she was laughing at me.

"Yeah it's me just thought I'd let you know that he's here," she told me. "Walking like a broken fittle if you ask me, are you coming over or do you want the extra eye?"

"I'll be there in five," I told her.

"Sure thing and then you'll tell me the story," she said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later," I shrugged off as I hung up on her.

I went to the garage and climbed onto my pride and joy. I loved my levi bike, and the helmet I had conveniently been given by Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven when we were all still friends. It was my constant reminder of what I was fighting for and what would happen if I didn't keep fighting.

I made it in record time to Cloud Tower. With Dominque's room location already in my mind I knew how to easily find my way around. I cleverly took the secret entrance Dominque had informed me about.

When I finally entered I was greeted by a very eager Dominque.

"What took you so long?" she stampered.

"Um sorry but I like driving," I answered swiftly as I walked over to take a seat in the chair.

"Well what happened?" she asked me prying for details.

"Well apparently Riven couldn't play nice with his classmates and ended up blowing up his experiment and got a shard of glass stuck in his leg, he couldn't feel it though until someone pointed it out, so now his leg is all bandaged up," I told her all in one so she would be satisfied.

"Wow," she responded looking shocked. "Anyway just to inform you they're all outside drinking."

"What no image?" I asked while she huffed 'fine'.

She then used her magic to make an image appear similar to what she did last time and I could clearly see Riven with the witches.

I couldn't believe it when I saw they were drinking absinthe. Made out of thujone which came from wormwood root naturally made in my home planet. It was what gave the drink it's strong kick. I've personally never had the drink but I've witnessed it's affects which were very powerful. One drink could very well damage a person. I knew that in my home planet it was only permitted because they gained money from it otherwise it would still be left out in the black market. That's how popular it was. But here in Magix I was postitive it was illegal.

"Are you eating raccons?" Stormy asked Darcy, making her sister burst into fresh howls of mirth. Stormy continued to look perplexed. "Why are you eating raccons? Why?"

I saw Riven roll over onto his back and stare up at the night sky. I truly wished I could go back in time and enjoy all the moments of peace we all had, even if he still was a semi jerk back then. We were all happy and content where we were. I couldn't help but wonder what would have gone differently in their lives' if I hadn't arrived. What would I be doing? Would I have left the orphanage or would have I stayed living my life alone without Megan?

I was then sucked into another dimension like last time.

_Riven's Mind_

_All I could see was Riven trying to catch a tiny little green fairy with blood red eyes that sung about hills being alive with the sound of music. I could hear him having a conversation with Gerald the tree who informed him all about the politics of trees as well as giving him a recipe to make butter tarts. Surrounding him though I could hear a voice whispering something. I couldn't really make out any words though. It wasn't until everything disappeared and turned pitch black that I heard it. _

_I couldn't see a thing just heard it._

_"When the screams of a thousand . . . terror of the night erases day . . . consumed by shadow then the flames . . . night will rise once again."_

_Then three pairs of bright big eyes surrounded me standing out in the darkness, reminding me of the Trix. Their cold piercing stare saw right throuhg my core. I stayed in the middle of the sea of darkness and was consumed by it. All the cold, numbness and pain was getting to me. I starting screaming then, the pain was unbearable. Every second was deep emotional and physical torture. The lack of emotions made it hard for me to breath, it was worse as the pain diminished since I was left with nothing._

_Exit_

"Aura!" screamed Dominique as I laid searching for my breath on her bed. "Oh my god! Don't you ever do that to me again. You suddenly were surrounded in this big veil of magic and I couldn't get through to you until you started screaming, it turned black and you were being practically taken by it. I though I was gonna lose you."

"I need to get out of here," I told her getting to my feet.

"I agree completely, you should go and rest," she advised after my complete freak out.

"Can you keep an eye on him?" I asked her.

"No problem, you go rest," she urged, as I walked out. Now what was I to do, whatever was happening, it was taking over fast and I had no idea what it was, and how to stop it.

**End of Chapter! What did you think? Yeah it was short, not the most interesting chapter but still. I was thinking about when to include a special someone for Aura. What do you guys think? My inital plan was to incorporte that person like at the end of Season 2 because well there will be a Season 2. Anyways pls review it means a lot to me. Put down your suggestions and until next week. Luv y'all. :)**

**A/N: I am specifically giving credits to tears-in-rain b/c I really like the story line and feel it fills in major gaps of the story when the Winx aren't present so there is no need to report it but I will not give up on this story even if it means editing the whole story line just because someone feels like it should be reported. And if you do report it I realy don't care at this point but you will be leaving a lot of readers without this story availiable. End on this subject.**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprising Arrivals

**Chapter Up!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't OWN WINX CLUB. CREDITS TO TEARS-IN-RAIN!**

**EnJoY! :D**

**Chapter 13: Surprising Arrivals and Attitudes**

"Urgg," I clutched my sore throat, that is until I felt movement beside me. Oh that's right, now that I recall, Riven spent the night here.

_Flashback:_

_I was lying in my bed early relaxing after the incident at Cloud Tower. I was frightened by what occurred but I was determined to not let it overwhelm me because that would mean the end for so many things. My head was in full swing thinking so many things at once. What was I going to do? How was I going to help Riven? Would I be able to help Riven? What were the witches planning and why Riven? What was going on inside of Riven's head? _

_I had already called the Winx and warned them about the witches' threat. Hopefully it served its purpose. As I kept thinking a loud knock disrupted my thoughts which jumbled. I walked over to the door and opened it to find a very drunk Riven barely standing if you call using the wall as a grip standing._

"_Hey," he groggily said trying to stand up straight but failing as I walked over to catch him just as he took a step back out of my reach. "Nope, I can walk."_

"_Riven cut the act, why are you here?" I asked irritated that he was playing these games. _

"_What, can't I come visit my friend?" he asked smiling as he swayed on his feet from the effects of the alcohol. _

"_Wow, Riven geesh, I'm honored that you actually remembered I'm your friend," I spat sarcastically. "All I recall is you ignoring me these past few days, I'd hardly call that being friends."_

"_Oh come on Aura," he responded. "You're like my sister remember?"_

"_No as I recall the Riven that is my brother may be an ass, but he surely isn't you," I snapped angry at him. How dare he come now and act like he's done nothing wrong. "So if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to bed."_

_He then took a few steps forward grabbed my waist with one hand and shut the door behind him with the other. "No, I haven't seen you in while and thought that I'd pay you a visit, and you're certainly not going to throw me out." _

"_Riven let go," I commanded subtly._

"_Not until you agree to let me stay here for a while."_

"_Fine," I gave in. He then let me go and I walked over to go get him a cup of coffee. He followed me and took a seat on my bed._

_I walked over to get the coffee which was done brewing and just as I walked back to the room I saw Riven had already sound asleep. I walked over and set the coffee on the night stand by the bed. I'd just have to somehow manage to go to sleep with Riven who sneaked under the covers. What was I gonna do with him?_

"_Riven seriously what am I gonna do with you now?" I whispered as I stood hovering above him while he was sleeping._

"_Help me," he mumbled which startled me. He couldn't have possibly heard me could he? And even if he did would he understand what I was talking about? Now I had more questions in my head. How in the world was I ever going to fall asleep now?_

_I gave up and got into bed next to Riven who was worn out from drinking. Maybe tomorrow would be better? No, who was I kidding._

_End of Flashback_

So now here I was with Riven next to me asleep still. I went to make coffee for Riven before he woke up cause he would need it, what he drunk last night would have him struggling all day. Just as I was standing there waiting for the coffee to brew I knew today was not going to be an easy day and decided to light one to make the day worthwhile.

I then started to boil some plain water after the coffee was done, which would help me mask the smoke in here. I got some air cleanser and placed it on the table as I lit a very potent pot. The gang back home always use to smoke one of these when they wanted instant relaxation, and warned me about how strong they were, so they didn't notice that I took a couple when I moved out here. They were always smoking them, that they didn't care when their supply went low because their provider always kept them stocked.

As I let out a puff of smoke over the pot of boiling water I sprayed air cleanser over it and it worked like a charm, no smoky smell whatsoever. Riven though decided in the same moment to walk in.

"What am I doing here?" he asked clutching his head in obvious pain as I laughed from the effects of smoking which were finally kicking in.

"Forgot already?" I teased. "No worries cause I was so kind as to prepare you a coffee."

He walked over and moved to take the coffee from me as I pulled back giggling.

"Aura just give me the coffee," he grumbled. "I'm in no mood for games."

"Well as I recall I was in no mood for games yesterday, yet I let your drunk ass in here," I reminded him. "Payback's a bitch."

"No more than you, so just hand it over," he commanded walking towards me.

"No," I said repeating his words from yesterday letting out another puff of smoke over the water. I then ran over behind the television, giggling, gosh I was so high.

He then walked over to me and I decided not to let him catch me, but do to my weak coordination while on cloud nine, Riven got me from behind as I was going to dodge him around the television. He then easily removed my grip from the coffee cup.

He eagerly drank the coffee. "That's good coffee."

"You welcome then!" I retorted angry at his lack of acknowledgment.

"Can you be any louder?" he snapped clutching his head.

"No," I said as I walked over to the blinds and pulled them open. I hated early morning sunshine so I always kept them closed but I thought they'd do Riven some good.

"Argg!" he screamed putting his hands over his eyes. Thinking he had suffered enough I went and got his some sunglasses I had gotten from Megan who had found them in the orphanage.

"Here," I handed them to him.

"There was no need for you to do that," he snapped putting them over his eyes.

"What I just thought it would help you," I feigned innocence as I put out the pot I was smoking. "Now hurry up and get ready for class. I think I got a uniform that was too big on me for you to use."

I then went to the closet and looked for the uniform I had stolen from Riven's room thinking that he'd come looking for it and I could get a connection with him.

"Ah here it is!" I shouted hoping Riven would hear me. I walked back into the living room and threw it at Riven. "You better be glad I got this for you, because I could have just sat and enjoyed the rest of my pot, thanks to you I had to put it out, now hurry."

"Fine woman, just stop yelling," he yelled making me laugh, as I headed to the bathroom to change into my uniform. He ended up going to my room to change.

I came out finding that Riven was already sitting in the chair waiting. I knew we were already a bit late so I thought it'd be best if we headed out, but not before I finished smoking.

"We had to wait for you to finish that?" he asked annoyed. "Would you care to share some of that?"

"I took in your drunken ass so it's only fair that you wait for me," I retorted smiling as we headed to class not before putting out the pot which answered Riven's question. I could barely look straight but I didn't care. I cared about absolutely nothing right now, it was blissful, I'd have to do this more often. I sadly though tripped before I had gone through the door, luckily though Riven caught me.

"You're gonna need some help getting to class," he chuckled making me giggle.

"Yup," I agreed. "But that was so worth it."

"Well, I'll drop you off, then I'll have a quick smoke and come back," he explained as he had his arm wrapped around my waist so I wouldn't fall. I didn't even register when we made it to class and I probably wouldn't have if Riven hadn't spoken up.

"We're here Aura," he told me as he removed his arm.

"Thank you," I slurrred trying to waltz into class, which I failed at since I tumbled through the door. I straightened myself out quickly or so I thought. "No worries I'm fine."

I tried to quickly make my way over to my seat.

"Yes," I heard Sky mumble, as I arrived.

"Have you ever thought of just talking to her about it?" Timmy asked. I now knew they were talking yet again about Stella the princess.

"Oh yeah, that'll go down well. 'Hey Stella, babe, are you a shallow, gold digging, superficial wench who's just after the royal jewels or would you still love me if I was a penniless squattter living in a stable?"

I then burst out in a fit of giggles imagining Stella's reaction.

"Are you ok Aura?" asked Brandon looking at me funny.

"Absolutely, why wouldn't I be, now the question should be if Sky is ok?" I responded with another question.

"Haha very funny," said Sky sarcastically making me laugh more.

Timmy though broke my fit of giggles by responding to Sky's Stella problem. "I wouldn't use that particular phrasing."

"It's what she'll hear, man, no matter how flowery I put it," reminded Sky.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, well how bout you actually get a girlfriend, then we'll talk," Sky snarled, glaring up at Timmy who looked very hurt. Sky though immediately realized this and regretted it. "Oh, Timmy, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean it. I'm just confused, but that's no reason to take it out on you."

"Don't worry about it, Sky. I understand," Timmy smiled earnestly. "It could have always been worse."

I then figured it wasn't fair that Sky and Brandon's secrets were affecting us like this and without my filter due to my state I didn't keep quiet.

"You're right Sky, there's no reason for you to take it out on Timmy," I started. "Because this would never be happening if you and Brandon wouldn't be keeping this or however many secrets it is that you're keeping. I warned Brandon that I wasn't going to push on the subject but in return you guys couldn't be affected by whatever it is you're hiding. This ends now, I'm sick and tired of Sky's whining becuase of his insecurities which affect us all. So spill. Now!"

Riven though had to pick that exact same moment to walk in.

"Holy shit man! You look like carp!" Lex laughed loudly as Riven entered the classroom. I never noticed how bad he really looked. His skin was sickly pale, his hands were trembling and he was still wearing the sunglasses I gave him. He collasped into his seat at the back of the room where Lex, who was sniggering at his friend's suffereing joined him. "Good morning sunshine."

"I am so hung-over," Riven told him, burring his face in his arms. I purposefully then decided to shout.

"Riven how are you feeling!?" I shouted making him groan.

"Aura stop shouting, you know perfectly how I feel," he repsonded as I giggled.

"You missed breakfast," Lex pointed out.

"I had a smoke," Riven replied.

"You had that for dinner last night."

"Just as well other wise I'd be hurling right now," Riven groaned, making Lex and a few other guys smirk while the rest (including Sky, Brandon and Timmy) rolled their eyes. I kept on giggling.

"Well that'll teach you for drinking the night before classes," Kane said coldly.

"Piss off, Kane."

I kept on giggling until Brandon and Sky turned to look between Riven and I.

"Now way," gasped Sky a bit aggravated.

"No wonder you're all giggly, Aura did you smoke?" asked Brandon worried.

"Of course I did," I responded annoyed. "In any case I'm entitled to my secrets as well seeing as you two won't share yours."

"You don't know what you're saying," explained Sky.

"I'm completely aware, even if it bites me in the ass later but I'm sure it'll hurt less than when your secret bites you," I retorted. "Now piss off and let me enjoy this blissful feeling I have right now." I put my head down and found Riven staring my way and smirking. I smirked back at him. Oddly enough I felt some connection with him right now probably my imagination.

"That's enough boys," Cordatorta growled, entering the room and heading to up to the head of the class. He started barking for us to take our notes out and I shut him off trying to relax completely oblivious to what he was teaching.

During class I heard him command Riven to take off his sunglasses which he then gave back to me. I put them away and put my head down to rest a bit. It was odd though I couldn't keep some buzzing sound out of my head, I guess I shouldn't have smoked after all.

* * *

After I came down from my high I was still mad at Sky and Brandon, more so Sky but I decided not to push them, just as long as Sky promised not to be so dramatic anymore; at least where Stella was concerned anyway.

"How is Stella competing in a beauty contest when they're doing their mid terms this week?" Brandon exclaimed throwing the text book he was reading to the floor. We had been busy studying for quite a while now.

"That's the power of women. There's always time for a beauty pageant. The end of the universe could be going on with fire and brimstone raining down from the heavens and they'll still find time to walk around on a stage in high heels and swimwear," Sky told us, not looking up from the book in his lap.

"High heels are rather unusual footwear to take to the beach, aren't they?"

"Besides why would I ever leave the comfort of sneakers, I will never understand," I sighed sinking into the chair I was currently sitting in. "Aren't heels super tiring though?"

"Not for Stella," Sky noted just as his phone went off. "Ah, speak of the angel."

"Nice play on words," Timmy grinned as Sky turned his phone on. A second later Stella's cheery voice filled the room.

"Hello!" she squealed.

"Hey Stella," Sky grinned, reshuffling his notes. "You're on speaker phone."

"Hi Brandon! Hi Timmy! Hi Aura!"

"Hi Stella," we all answered in unison.

"So how'd it go?" Sky asked her.

"Gentlemen," Stella said, her voice absolutely overflowing with pride. "You are currently speaking with this year's Miss Magix!"

"Congradulations!" we all said as I just mumbled 'great'.

"They like, loved me! Oh my gosh! The talent this year was awful! I mean, one girl had to be carried off the stage covered in bird droppings, I'm not joking! It's a beauty pageant, not a poop pageant! I nearly got beaten by this one girl but she actually ended up being a Cloud Tower witch so she was disqualified. Just goes to show that the only people who can beat me in fashion are the ones who cheat. And then -"

"Stella? What are you doing?" Bloom's voice could be heard somewhere in the background of Stella's phone. "Stella! You're suppose to be studying! That was the deal."

"_Eeeps!_ Sorry guys, but I've got to go! Just thought I'd let you boys and Aura know. Sky, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing Stella," Sky smiled. "Congradualtions once again. Wish I could have been there. You're gorgeous babe."

"I know! Bye guys!

"Bye" we all farwelled. Sky's smile then disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Well am I the only one not shocked from Stella's victory?" I asked to break the tension.

"What do you mean?" asked Sky with one eybrow raised.

"Obviously those beauty contests require no brain whatsoever and Stella is obviously pretty and not the most intelligent out there, so put two and two together and you have a winner," I told him laughing.

"That's not true, Stella has true beauty, which is why she won," retorted Sky offended.

"Please, I could win that contest hands down," I told him waving him off.

"You wanna bet?" he asked getting in my face.

"Sure," I shrugged, got nothing better to do.

"Ok, next contest you enter and let's see if you win hands down like you say," he replied taking his face away from me. "I doubt you would win anyway."

"No need for your support Sky, I got this," I said getting up to leave. "Besides I doubt I'd want support from you, seeing as I can't trust you, you'd probably call off the bet as far as I know. Anyhow I'm out, enjoy your Miss Magix."

I don't know what's been going on recently but I feel I can't trust Sky or Brandon. I know they have their secrets but why do I feel that, the secret if going to change everything I've come to know? Surely it couldn't be that bad could it? For some reason due to the distrust I feel for Sky and Brandon, I feel aggravated with Sky a lot and feel like snapping at him all the time. Oh well I'm sure he's having the worse end right now.

* * *

I could only think of one place to go right now, a bar. A decided I'd go check out Poison Apple, I had overheard some specialists saying it was a good bar. Right now I think I needed a drink more than ever. I took my leva bike there not trying to get there anytime soon, I took a ride around the forest first.

The strong wind in my face was what I really needed. Blood flowing through my veins, myself feeling energized, this is truly what I needed to move forward. After cooling down a bit, I knew I still wanted a drink. With my fake ID in hand from working at a bar myself I got into the Poison Apple. Nothing flashy, dark but overall it was what I needed. I had sunglasses on and regular clothes that I'd manage to fix so I wouldn't look as feminine.

"A shot of your deadlist poison," I ordered.

"Coming right out," the bartender said. "Here you go."

I then drank it all in one gulp, feeling the burn as it went down my throat but I didn't care. "Refill."

"You guys smell like alcohol," I heard what sounded like Stormy say, I didn't think I'd have enough alcohol to be hallucinating already had I? "What have you guys been up to?"

"We smashed a bottle-o," I then heard Darcy respond, so I guess they were here. Why me?

"Why would you do something like that? It's a waste."

"We were robbing it and got sprung."

"Oh very smooth," Stormy said, as I turned around I spotted them and saw her roll her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try better," Riven challenged her as Stormy and him locked eyes.

"Chill, Stormy," Icy ordered. "You're making my hair go staticy."

Stormy growled before getting to her feet and moving towards where I was sitting. I turned around quickly and picked up my other shot and drank it all. I paid and decided to move closer to where Riven was.

"Travis," Darcy nodded in acknowledgement to some man whom she proabaly knew.

"Where ya been, babe? I haven't seen you in ages. What you been up to?" Travis asked in a familiar tone. I could see Darcy and this Travis had been on very good terms before.

"School. Tormenting others. Striving for total domination. The usual," Darcy shrugged, causing Travis to laugh.

"You Trix sisters never change do you? Say, what you doing tonight? Cause how about you and me head back to my flat and have some fun, ay? You know, like we did back in the day."

"I can't. I'm occupied tonight," Darcy told him firmly which surprised me, since she gave Riven a sideways glance. I really didn't think she cared shit about Riven.

"Oh come on. You don't mind if I steal her for an hour or so, now do ya mate?"

"What?" Riven asked, removing the cigarette from his lips to stare at the man. I knew this was already gonna get real bad real soon.

"Well you know what it's like with her, don't cha? You know, like five guys at once. Sharing is caring after all," Travis grinned making me laugh.

"Excuse me but I never had five guys at once," Darcy snarled, her temper rising, keeping me amused.

"I wasn't saying it like you had all five guys in your bed at one time, but you did use to whore yourself around when we were shagging," Travis reminded her in an unpleasant tone making me smile. Finally Darcy was getting what she deserved, hopefully Riven would see it though and not defend her.

"_Whoring myself!?"_

"Relax Darcy. it's not like you don't know what people say about you. So let's go have some fun and you can pick the kid up later," Travis suggested, causing Riven to get to his feet.

"She's not interested, now back off!" Riven hissed coldly, shoving the older man.

"You better watch your kid or you're gonna get hurt," Travis warned as I got my feet. "When did you start babysitting, Darcy? I guess you really will root anything."

"That's it," Riven snarled, as I thought he was going to punch the shit out of this guy. With a cool flick of the wrist, Darcy unleashed an explosion of energy directly in front Travis, sending him hurling backwards into a table which collapsed under the sudden weight.

"You have a very strange type of foreplay," Icy commented to her sister dryly, but Darcy was still furious. A purple haze surrounded her much like the one that surrounded Riven the Day of the Rose.

"_Argh_! You bitch!" Travis raged from his place amongst the shattered timber. "You're going to pay for that, slut!"

"_Deadly Nightshade!"_ Darcy screamed, casting a wave of black matter his way. An orb of pure black energy engulfed the man, making it impossible to see what was going on inside the sphere. But as the magic faded, I decided I better leave.

Travis though looked horrible, his skin was pale and he was shivering uncontrollably as the darkness started to clear up. Ugly purple bruises covered most of his body and he couldn't respond to a guy asking him if he was alright.

"Well of course he isn't," Icy pointed out to them calmly. "That was one of Darcy's strongest attacks, and he's going to be feeling it for a while. You shouldn't have pissed her off."

Of course I saw Riven in search of something and saw that Darcy had left. Good ridence! I was then heading out and didn't watch where I was going as I bumped straight into someone.

"Oops, sorry," a familiar voice apologized. I then looked up and was surprised to find the person I least expected to see and one who I haven't seen in years.

"Adrian?!" I said out loud excited.

The man looked down at me bewildered, he then took off my sunglasses.

"Aura?" he questioned confused.

"Oh my gosh Adrian it really is you!" I exclaimed as I jumped into his arms not caring that a bunch of people were staring at us.

"Sweetpea what are you doing here?" he asked as we walked out of the bar. I had known Adrian as long as I've known Steven, a long time ago though, Adrian and Steven had a major fight and Adrian ended up leaving. Steven had assured me that it was for the best, but I didn't understand, Adrian was just as important as Steven in my life back then. Adrian was Steven's age but looked older, more like in his mid-twenties. His bright blazing red hair contrasted deeply with his vibrant green eyes. He was still as handsome as ever and I couldn't believe I was here with him right now.

"More like what are you doing here?" I asked with so many questions for him. "How did you get here, what's been of your life, what are you currently up to?"

"Don't try that on me sweetpea, you know that it doesn't work that way," he laughed knowing he asked first. "You cut your hair, it's so short now and you look nothing like you did."

"Well pretending you're a boy will do that to a girl," I told him. "Besides I didn't really cut my hair you know, I'd never do _that, _this is just a wig."

"I'm so glad to see you sweetpea," Adrian sighed pulling me into a tight hug, after releasing me he kept a hold of my hand as we walked. "So you never answered my question Aura."

I sighed preparing myself to tell the story. "Well a few months ago, the headmistress deemed me unadoptable and sent me out to Alfea. Megan got adopted too, by the way. I was suppose to go to Alfea but the Headmistress there thought I didn't have enough control of my magic to stay there so she transferred me to Red Fountain and I've been there ever since, which explains the boy get up."

"Oh Aura," he smiled sadly as he pulled me into another hug. "You have no idea how I wished I could be there for you, but I'm here now and don't plan on leaving."

"Thanks Adrian, you always had the perfect timing and still do," I reminded him. "Now if I recall this goes two ways and you still haven't explained why you are here?"

"I knew I shouldn't have tried to fool you," he joked. "Well after I left, I wandered the streets on my own for a while. I robbed a bit from a bank here and there, collecting enough money to make a trip here. I stayed with a old sick relative of mine for a while and started working. Ever since that's been my life work and live, live and work. Nothing interesting."

"No special lady out there?" I teased, as he turned pale, which made me feel bad, all I wanted was to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, forget I asked that."

"No, I think it's only fair that you finally know why I left, as I'm sure Steven never told you," he said grasping both of my hands in his own and facing me.

"No he never brought up the subject ever again," I affirmed. "Why is that? I never understood, you guys got along so well? Or so I thought."

"No you're right we got along just fine, but when it came to you we were both at odds," he answered confusing me.

"What?" I asked not getting this at all.

"Exactly what you hearing when it came to you we were always at odds," he continued. "I always thought you'd be best off with us all the time permanently, while he thought you should stay in the orphanage. I never told him that though because you seemed fine at the orphange, it wasn't until that day you had that incident coming from the orphanage that I expressed my ideas. He disagreed saying, staying full time was an even greater risk. I didn't let up though and kept pushing him. In the end he argued that I wanted you to stay because deep down I was secretly in love with you. I denied it because I knew that wasn't true, you were like my sister. That time the fight ended there, I went to bed thinking over and over what he had said. But you know what?

"No what?" I asked taking this all in as a shock.

"He was right, I was in love with you," Adrian answered. "I never knew it though, I was confusing my feeling for you as a sister. It wasn't until I digged deep down that I discovered that I really was in love with you. I was going to ask you back then to be my girlfriend because it was what I wanted more than anything in the whole universe. I asked Steven though first as the brother he is to you. He rejected it. We then got into another fight over it. He said I'd never be good enough for you and you could do so much better and finally get out of there, but that wouldn't happen if I held you back. He banned me from the gang and so I left. And now I see that it was worth it. You have more opportunities than ever. I would have only held you back."

I was utterly shocked. My best friend and brother left when I was young because he was secretly in love with me. Me whom I considered nothing, who deserved nothing. I was crying before I knew it.

"Why?" I asked. "You never had to leave! I missed you terribly when you left! You guys could have at least had the decency to ask me how I felt instead of deciding for me!"

"I know and for that I am eternally sorry," he said as I tried to nail a hit at him wherever I could.

"But I'd like to see if after everything it could work," he suggested as I stood there confused. He then leaned over and glanced down at my lips and back to my eyes, and then I knew what he was about to do. I didn't want him to kiss mem, but I was frozen in place that his until he was removed from my grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" yelled Riven at Adrian. Wait, what was Riven even doing here?

"Let me go," commanded Adrian as he turned and got Riven in an armlock.

"Oh my gosh, Adrian let him go," I ordered worried for Riven's sake.

"What was that guy doing to you Aura?" asked Riven as I suddenly felt a super strong flow of anger flow through me. I triggered an emotion in Riven after all.

"Nothing he's a friend of mine," I answered.

"And who might this guy here be?" Adrian asked still grabbing ahold of Riven.

"Classmate, now let him go!" I ordered angry at him for not listening to me. Riven's surge of emotions through the connection only made my anger worse.

Adrian finally let Riven go as Riven dusted himself off.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Riven asked sarcastically. "Seeing as you said you had no connection here whatsoever."

"Chill ok, I haven't seen him in years, and what the hell got up your ass?" I asked annoyed at his attitude.

"Let's go sweetpea," motioned Adrian moving to get ahold of my arm and trying to pull me away.

"Nope, I'm not letting Aura go with you," grunted Riven moving to grab ahold of my other arm.

"Will you guys just stop!" I yelled pulling my arms out of their grasp. "Ok, um Adrian can we meet up here tomorrow at the same time?"

"No sweetpea, you're crazy if you think I'm going to leave you here with physco over there," Adrian replied.

"Please, you know I can handle myself, do this for me," I pleaded. "As an apology for what you did?"

"Fine," he gritted through his teeth. "But if I don't see you here I'm going to Red Fountain to find you got it?"

"Yeah no problem," I agreed.

"Bye," he said giving me a quick kiss on my forehead. I smiled back at him, then turned my attention to Riven.

"So?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'so' after all that's happened that's the way you want to address me," I snarled.

"Ok so I screwed up, doesn't me I want you to screw up," he retorted.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. He then limped to get closer to me, I guess he was finally feeling his leg's pain.

"That guy was gonna kiss you," he said.

"And?" I asked wondering what was wrong with that.

"No one is allowed to kiss you unless they ask for my permission first," he told me as if he were my father.

"You've got to be joking right?" I asked laughing dryly.

"No," he replied seriously.

"After you've been the worse possible ass, you come back to say this shit," I snarled.

"Call it whatever you want but that guy is no good for you," he said simply.

"As if you're any better, especially now, with those witches," I snapped, as his eyes turned a pitch black color and then returned to his violet ones.

"Why am I even wasting my time here?" he snarled, walking away. "Do whatever pleases you!"

And with that he left me here alone, possibly even more confused than ever. Was he bi-polar or something? He was regular Riven ass one second and then he was this cold Riven the next? Those witches seriously made one big mess out of him.

I decided this whole day was one big mess and I just wanted to go back to Red Fountain and rest. I wasn't going to let Riven ruin yet again another thing. Adrian's arrival was shocking but refreshing, seeing as he was one person I could truly trust. At least that's what I hoped.

**So? What do you think? Crazy late update I know, but things will hopefully start to ease up a bit, a least for a while. Pls review. Chapter was crazzy, I know, I decided the plot in the spurr of the moment. I really do hope you guys like it :) Luv you guys so much! Chapter coming up next week, hopefully sooner than this one. And don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Love and Hate

**Sooo sorry for the late update! Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club and _CREDITS TO TEARS-IN-RAIN _**

**Without further interruption here it is! EnJoY!**

**Chapter 14: Love and Hate**

Today was such an ugly day to go for a walk in Magix. It was clearly gonna rain later but I couldn't be late for my . . . what was it that I was going to? A meeting? No that was too formal. A simple hang out with an old friend, not really if he considered me more than a friend. Should I call Steven and tell him about my encounter with Adrian? Nope I quickly ruled out that option seeing as he kept Adrian away for a reason. Oh well, I'll just have to go along with whatever it was, that was awaiting me.

I quickly changed into my regular clothes and adjusted my wig. No need for it to come off. I ran out the door and got onto my leva bike. I knew that he loved speed and this would certainly kill Adrian. I made it in record time outside of the bar.

I got off my bike and was startled by Adrian. "Hey!"

"Gosh Adrian you never waste anytime do you?" I asked with light humor in my voice.

"Well when you've wasted so much time like me, there's no better time like the present to make it up is there?" he answered, taking a good look at my leva bike. "This yours?"

"Yup, every student at Red Fountain has one," I answered grinning.

"Damn then you'll have to take me for a spin soon," he commented running his hands through the bike appreciatively.

"Sure, how about now?" I asked hopping back on it.

"Now?" he repeated.

"Yeah why not, I doubt you want to go for a walk around here, let's go to the park?" I suggested.

"Ok, but where's your helmet?" he asked as he hopped on behind me.

I laughed. "Do you really think I'd wear one?"

"Of course not," he grunted under his breath as we took off. I tried to keep us going at a pretty decent speed not wanting to show him all this baby could go otherwise he'd try to steal it from me, I know how much of a jackass he could be.

We sped through the streets of Magix with its dark and ominous clouds overhead. The temperature had dropped since I first had stepped outside today. We barely heard the thunder though which was getting louder and louder. Just as we arrived at the park a flash of lightening broke through the sky and opened up the clouds finally letting the rain pour.

"Doesn't this here remind you of something?" Adrian asked as we stood there in the rain after getting off of the leva bike.

"Yeah," I smiled.

_Flashback:_

"_We lost them," I panted. We had just barely escaped from the robbery on the bank. _

"_Yeah we did," he panted holding up the money. In this plan of robbery we had decided that Adrian and I were gonna keep hold of the money while the rest just scrambled to make it hard to catch us all, though the cops predicted that we'd have the money, they came full on at us. Luckily though I had a backup plan and we made it out of their hold. _

_The dark sky helped us out; the cops had a harder time finding us. We were right now in the middle of a dead end alley which we reached by going through a secret tunnel we knew of. _

"_I have to admit you're a genius sweet pea," Adrian confessed grabbing the bags of money._

"_Hey let me help you with that," I offered going to grab a bag of money myself._

"_No can do sweet pea," he disagreed. "You risked everything just moments ago to save both our asses when I had specifically told you that if anything I was gonna get caught, you went against me and therefore I carry the bags."_

"_That's not fair," I argued. "You know I'd never be able to leave you behind, you're my brother Adrian, what did you expect? I'm never going to betray you, if we go down we go down together."_

"_No sweet pea, you're the youngest in the group," he started as I got angry. "It's our job to protect you, ok, not the other way around."_

"_Yes it is when you guys need it," I kept arguing. "You guys can't expect me to do nothing, I'm a part of this group and I expect to be treated as such. I'm certainly not a weak link either if that's what you're thinking."_

"_What, of course you're not a weak link," he agreed. "But you're certainly not like any other member of this group."_

"_What, just cause I'm a girl you're-" I argued as he interrupted me. _

"_Don't start sweet pea, because if that were the case you'd be doing absolutely nothing," he defended. "You're like our queen sweet pea, and a queen is above everything. You never let the queen get captured even if it means sacrificing yourself."_

_I then started tearing up. "Then I don't want to be queen."_

"_Don't be stubborn sweet pea," he then turned my chin to face him with, my chin in-between his thumb and forefinger. "The people chose their queen, in this case and we know our queen would never abandon us."_

_The sky then broke through at that moment and it started to pour like never before. Thunder screamed along with lightening's strong performance. We just stood there in the rain though._

"_Fine," I agreed reluctantly, accepting what he wanted me to accept, them risking themselves for me._

"_Thank you sweet pea," he sighed kissing my forehead. "Now you better never forget this, because the thunder and lightning will always be a reminder of it as well as a witness. I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you sweet pea."_

"_I'd never forgive myself either," I confessed in a light whisper. _

"_Come on sweet pea, let's go somewhere dry, I don't want you to get sick," he ordered._

"_No," I said tugging against his grip. "If the thunder and rain are truly gonna be a reminder then let's stay in it till it goes away."_

"_Okay," he agreed as we went for a walk through the gloomy grey and rainy streets._

_End Of Flashback_

"I never did forget," I whispered happily in the rain. "And I failed as a queen."

"No you didn't," he argued. "The people sacrifice themselves for the queen no matter what the circumstances and that's what they did. You're finally receiving a better education and life then what you had back there, even if you aren't there right now, you'll always be their and my queen."

"Don't be silly," I laughed, as his face turned serious.

"You are and will always be," he affirmed. "No one can replace you sweet pea."

"But now I can fend for myself," I assured.

"But extra help never hurts," Adrian added taking my chin in-between his thumb and forefinger. We were now soaking wet but we didn't care. This just felt so normal and natural like it always did, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder how Adrian felt at this point, he admitted that he liked me, what now?

I was scared of how badly things could turn out if we didn't keep things on a same level. I quickly looked for a distraction.

"Um . . . we should really go for that walk now," I stuttered walking away nervously.

"Sure," he agreed walking over next to me. "So you never really gave me the details of how you life's been. Why don't we talk about that?"

"Well you did the same thing I'm sure you have much more to tell me than what I have to tell you," I retorted. "Besides my life barely changed a few months ago, while yours changed years ago, I say you start."

"Ok, ok," he laughed lifting up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Where do you want details form?"

"Um, from your life here," I suggested.

"Ok well, after I got adjusted to life here, I started retaking school," he started telling. "I mean you knew I never was a very smart person but if I wanted to start life here I needed to do something that was at least legal."

I laughed. "That's true."

"You know how I always said I wanted to be some sort of bodyguard?" he asked. I nodded letting him continue. "Well after I finished my schooling, which is when my family member died, I decided to pursue my dream. I worked part time in a café and looked for available positions as bodyguard that was just starting. I had some small jobs here and there but nothing big. After a couple of years still with nothing certain barely getting enough money to move on I started to get frustrated with my lack of opportunities, since I gave it my all with the few jobs I got. Finally though I made an impression for a client I worked for. He was an inventor like many other, though he had some people after him because he didn't want them to steal his new invented device, you know the typical bodyguard necessity. After I literally took one for him, he paid for my top notch training. Thanks to him I got more opportunities and now I'm on my way to be in the top bodyguards.

"Wow," I commented. "That's amazing Adrian! You were finally able to do what you've always wanted to do."

"Yeah, I'm off to Eraklyon in a few weeks, to officially join their security force."

"Eraklyon?" I repeated.

"Yeah, pretty big huh?" he replied. "I mean, I'm gonna be in charge of the King and all of the royals."

"Well it is pretty big but not as much as knowing the prince of Earklyon himself," I smirked as he looked completely baffled.

"You go to school with Prince Sky?" he asked recognition spreading across his face.

"Of course we happen to be on the same squad along with his squire," I responded with a smile on my face which quickly disappeared as I remembered how badly I've been treating Sky lately.

"Well I'm glad that's he's engaged then," Adrian commented subtly.

Engaged!? "Wait! What?"

"You didn't know, that's he's engaged?" Adrian asked his face contorted into one of confusion.

"No," I shook my head.

"Yeah he's engaged to Princess Diaspro," Adrian informed me which explained everything or so I thought at the moment. All the secretiveness and Brandon hiding it too. They didn't want anyone to know and certainly not Stella because he wasn't completely sure of her feelings towards him.

"But they can call it off though, right?" I asked trying to understand Sky's thinking.

"I mean it was something Sky's parents had planned for the benefit of the planet but I'm pretty sure that they can," he answered confused as to why I was asking. "I still don't get why you're asking all this."

"Well as you can see they never told me anything," I said. "And well you being a future guard, well I supposed it couldn't hurt for you to fill me in, cause I doubt they'd tell me. Right now they have some issues, well more like girl issues so as you can see it's a big secretive issue."

"Oh well that still doesn't explain a lot but I'll take it for now," laughed Adrian as he shook his head most likely at my antics.

As we kept on walking I suddenly felt more of the chills of the air. I gasped feeling the sudden cold, I mean it was cold but I doubt there was a drastic change like this, surely I wasn't the only one that could feel it.

"Adrian is it just me or did the cold and chilliness pick up?" I asked rubbing my arms trying to create friction to keep warm.

"No I didn't feel anything change the weather and chilliness as you call it feels the same," he frowned worried about me. "You must be getting a cold or something. See I told you this weather is never good for you."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist trying to pull me close and warm me up with his body heat. "You don't feel very cold though."

I then felt more hit me, a dull aching pain in my leg which was unexplainable since I hadn't gotten hurt there, and a strong unexplainable guilt. I then started panting and hadn't it been for Adrian I would have fallen to the floor.

"Sweet pea?" Adrian called out holding on to me. "You're glowing. . . kinda."

"What?" I asked as I collected my breath.

"Oh my gosh, is this your magic?" he asked. "How long ago has it been since you've exploded and lost control because this doesn't feel right?"

"Not too long ago, I fainted actually but I'm fine really," I assured him. That's when it hit me, Riven, this had to be coming from him. I then felt a smile touch my face; he was getting his emotions back. I had to find him though. But with what?

Dominque, I thought quickly. Thank goodness that she gave me that necklace. Would it matter if Adrian knew about the necklace? I don't think so; I mean he's the closest person I have here.

I took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes, thinking of Riven alone wandering the streets, something we both shared, our dark childhood, alone. Then I focused on a more recent memory one that will be forever in my memory, the day he showed me the waterfall. That's when I finally saw him or more like from his point of view. Everything else was blocked

"Where are you little friends?" Riven asked, forcing his voice to be as cold and detached as he could since he apparently had his emotions right now. Musa he was talking to Musa, the vision I was currently in allowed me to see form Riven's perspective but it took a while to clear up.

"Where's Darcy?" Musa snwered his question with one of her own.

"Like I care?"

"You're dating here."

"You point?"

Musa's eyes narrowed dangerously and I could feel Riven delight at this particular fact. He really felt something for Musa and it certainly was more pure and real than Darcy could ever hope of getting from Riven, I mean it was breaking Riven's trance for Pete's sake.

"Forget it," she huffed, moving past him. "Forget you."

"Hey,hey,hey," Riven cooed in a slightly patronizing voice, grabbing her wrist as she glided past him and delaying her departure. "That doesn't seem to be a very good example of the famous hospitality of Alfea Fairies."

"Well, you don't seem to be a very good example of the famous nobility of Red Fountain," Musa shot back, ripping her arm free from his hold. She didn't walk away just yet though. "I'm surprised your skin doesn't sizzle every time you put your uniform on since it represents honor and nobility which you clearly don't have."

"Oh I don't do I?"

"Well yeah. The way you've been acting lately is totally whack. It's a miracle you haven't been expelled yet. You're so conceited and so rude. What are you trying to prove? Are you trying to set a record by being the biggest jerk alive? Cause you're whole bad boy thing is totally bump."

"You know you like it," Riven said and I could feel him smirking, moving closer to her. Musa's navy eyes widened and she swallowed hard as Riven moved really close to her. Riven was clearly affecting Musa and he knew he had her wherever he wanted her, I felt really bad for Musa but knew at the same time she could handle herself just fine.

"What are you doing?" Musa asked in a trembling voice and I could feel Riven's lack of answer, he was just looking straight ahead at Musa. "Riven?"

"What is it about you?" Riven questioned probably more to himself than to her making her eyes widen more if possible. Riven finally found himself falling right for Musa and I really hoped he would realize it sooner rather than later. Riven though had other plans like scaring Musa to the point that he had her caged to the wall.

"Me?" Musa managed to choke out, her mouth completely dry. She didn't break their strong gaze either though. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know," Riven admitted, his voice no more than a whisper as his face was closer and closer to hers. I could feel his lack of control over what he was doing feeling solely guided by his emotions. As his lips brushed barely against hers WHAM!

The pain was overwhelming and Riven collapsed to his knees struggling to breath. I could see the panic in Musa's eyes, she obviously didn't want to be vulnerable in this position that Riven put her in and decided to escape before things got to far and kneed Riven. I laughed internally. This is exactly what Riven needed a good long rejection.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Musa snapped, her eyes blazing with fury. "Do you just mes with people for the fun of it?! What kind of sick, twisted creep are you?! You are like a totally bunked! Seriously, I've seen the way you've been acting recently, the way you've been acting with Darcy, and it's disgusting! And the way you've been treating you're friends its . . . its . . . _Argh!_ It's vial! You're vial! You're repulsive! You're scum! You're . . . You're . . ."

I could feel the weird sensation of enjoyment Riven was getting out of this and it confused the hell out of me. I mean did he really think causing Musa this anger was amusing? He obviously found this funny, because of his next comment. "You're getting turned on by this, aren't you?"

_Slap!_

I could feel the pain from the slap Riven's cheek had received. At least he was feeling something right?

"I don't know how you live with yourself!" Musa spat, storming off so he wouldn't see the likely tears that were falling off her face. Just as she was leaving I could feel the retreat in the emotions, all returning to the initial numbness and I wanted to scream at Musa in that instant to come back. This couldn't be happening, we had just made progress.

"Neither do I," Riven whispered to himself in response to her statement, and for some strange reason I felt that Musa heard it.

I had no idea if I should follow Riven right now or if I should try to return back to wherever it was that I came from because this whole traveling without a body was kinda freaky, I mean poor Adrian he must be freaking out right.

My breath returned and I gasped for air.

"Sweet pea!" exclaimed Adrian holding me as I lied on the ground. "I was fucking terrified! Don't ever do that to me again! Seems like that magic of your is really under control now is it?"

I launched myself at him, and let my tears silently flow. I embraced him and the moment here, Riven was a wreck and I finally admitted it, but was I truly fighting for a lost cause? I didn't know anymore, the battle had drained me right now, and as of today I didn't know how much fight I had in me anymore but I'd embrace Adrian's company which was the only thing that could get through me this. Tomorrow would probably be harder than today but by then hopefully I was ready.

**A/N: So have you guys figured out where Adrian came from? ;) I origianlly planned for him to just be another OC character but I figured it would be cool to jsut add to the already established character. Sorry if there are grammar errors but I tried to fix all of them in the little time I had. Please review! Hope you enjoyed the spin off of Adrian :) Luv y'all, to be updated on the weekend. Monday special! LOL, Really sorry about the late update gonna try to keep my promise about weekly updates.**


	15. Chapter 15: Hello's and Goodbyes'

**Chapter Up! Early huh? Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: Credits to tears-in-rain and I don't own Winx Club**

**EnJoY! ;)**

**Chapter 15: Hello's and Goodbyes'**

I woke up bright and early in the morning, not really because I wanted to but because I had a terrible nightmare. The guys along with the Winx Club were fighting against the Trix who were threatening to take over Alfea and Riven was severely injured. I've had freaky dreams before but this dream had been by far the creepiest and scariest because deep down I felt this could actually happen knowing the witches and their devious intentions.

I dressed in my uniform and prepared myself for the day ahead. I was adjusting my wig just as I got a call to my room.

I walked over to the screen and unlocked it answering. "Hello."

"Good morning Aurora," greeted Saladin. "Could you please head over to the office?"

"Um . . .sure but if I can ask why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worried and trying to think over the last few days seeing if I had broken some rules here but none came up.

"No, Aurora this is more of a private matter," he answered making me possibly more nervous.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way," I affirmed strictly professional. Once I took a quick glance in the mirror and made sure my hair was sticking out of the wig anywhere I headed out through the door.

I saw Saladin's door and knocked before I entered like I always should but didn't necessarily always do.

"Um . . .Headmaster Saladin, you called?" I asked peeking through the door as I slowly stepped in. As I completely walked in I was shocked to see Adrian there. "Adrian!"

I ran up to him and launched myself at him embracing him.

"Hey sweet pea," he chuckled. "I should come visit you more often if this is how I'm gonna be received ever time."

"Aurora I'm glad I've finally seen that you at least know this gentleman here," Saladin affirmed "So who is he, seeing as I remember very clearly that you said you have no relatives."

"Well Headmaster Saladin, Adrian here and I have known each other for years," I informed him with my arm wrapped around Adrian's waist my head up against his chest. "He's like a brother to me."

"Oh so he's a member of that gang you use to be a part of?" Saladin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No exactly," I answered cringing a bit. "He left the gang when I was still young, but now he's soon to be part of the security pertaining to Eracklyon."

"Well, if you permit us, Headmaster Saladin I'd like to take Aurora here for a walk," commented Adrian.

"Of course I do, it's nice to see someone Aurora cares so much about here, seeing as she's alone, it's a very nice change and I hope you stay a while young man," Saladin responded. "Well then I wouldn't take any more of your time, Aurora I just wanted to make sure you actually knew the gentleman here, but seeing as he's like a brother to you serves more than enough evidence. Farewell!"

"Goodbye Headmaster," I said leaving with Adrian by my side.

Once we were outside I slapped Adrian on the arm. "What were you thinking coming to Red Fountain looking for me?!"

"Hey! I thought we were on good terms here seeing the greeting you gave me back there," Adrian defended lifting up his hands.

"No!" I retorted. "I specifically told you that you shouldn't come see me here, remember?"

"No," he answered bluntly. "Besides what harm can that do, I mean in any case this should help you, so those rich stuck up snobs don't think you're alone."

"I can defend myself thank you very much," I snapped walking away from him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," he surrendered. "But I didn't know if I was going to see you today and I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow, they rescheduled the departure. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye sweet pea."

The look of sadness and hurt on his face made me completely forgive him instantly. "Aww, gosh Adrian I didn't mean to be so harsh. I forgive you, but I'm really gonna miss having you around, I mean . . . I haven't seen you in years and already you're leaving me again."

I then looked down at the ground kicking pebbles trying to not the tears in my eyes fall.

"Sweet pea don't be like that," Adrian sighed taking my wrist and making me turn to face him. "I'll never leave you, haven't I proven that already, no matter the time it takes I'll always come back to you. I promise that, besides deep down I still love you."

"Promise?" I asked looking up to face him. I got lost in his blazing green emerald eyes. So much emotions going through them, happiness, sadness, anxiety, love, lust? Maybe I just imagined the last two. I was terrified right now, I mean heck, his job was protecting other people. How could I think he'd come back, when Adrian had a job he put his whole heart and soul into it. What did I ever do to deserve this man's love? Because that's what he truly was a man. He had to grow up so much faster, than your typical boy, and the truth was I was scared I'd never see him again. In these few days I've discovered feeling for him that I never knew I had. Could it be love? Maybe? It was too soon to tell, and right now I didn't have time to discover it, because he was leaving tomorrow.

What was I to do? He left because he loved me and now he's leaving because he's pursuing his dream, who was I to deny him a little something?

"Promise," he assured leaving down his forehead touching mine, he looked straight into my eyes as if asking for permission and I knew doubt flickered in my eyes but in the end I affirmed my answer.

Slowly he leaned over as if a feather's touch, his lips were on mine, so sweet and filled with love as eyes shut the instant his lips descended on mine. I've never felt completely in tune with this emotion but right now I felt heavenly blissful. I slowly responded putting my own, moving my lips against his, so silky sweet and heavenly. He was a wonderful kisser and I couldn't imagine myself having my first kiss with anyone else. He deserved it, and I feel I did too, some happiness amidst the sea of darkness.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open as he removed his lips from mine.

"Whoa," we both sighed at the same time. Both of us completely absorbed in our own world staring right through each of our souls. It was as if, I could openly see his, and he could see mine which was lying open light a book beneath his feet. I never felt so exposed but willing to expose my whole soul to someone before.

"Now you certainly can't break your promise," I said breaking the tension.

"Never," he growled capturing my lips with his own. This kiss wasn't gentle like the first one but filled with the passion we both felt and the anguish from knowing we were going to be apart.

After he pulled away we were both out of breath and panting our forehead touching. "Please never stop fighting."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Never stop fighting," I repeated.

"What do you mean?" he asked still not getting the memo.

"There will be times when you feel lonely and that's you have nothing to fight for and nothing to keep going for but that's not true, you got to keep fighting," I told him holding back a fountain of tears.

"Never because I'm not willing to give you away," he smirked. "You are my one reason to keep going, for you, for us, never doubt that."

"I never would dare," I confessed as he pulled away from me.

"But I really have to go now," he told me as I tried to get him close to me, not wanting him to leave. Why did life have to be so cruel?

"Ok," I sighed looking at the ground again.

"But this isn't goodbye," He said pulling my into a hug. "I never intend to say goodbye."

"You better not," I laughed choking back a sob. He kissed my forehead, before pulling away.

"Take care sweet pea," he said walking away.

"Same goes for you," I called out hugging myself as I tried to keep it together. He then left through the gates of Red Fountain. Why didn't I see this moments ago? It was there, everything? I truly did correspond Adrian. I love him. I love him like no other and now I've let him go.

It all hit me like a gush of air. My breath was knocked out from under me and I released the sob I was holding back. The love of my life just left and I couldn't do anything to hold him back. But no I couldn't cry, there was so many things I still had to do. He was gonna fight his battles well then so was I. But I couldn't let these battles be won by other people I HAD to WIN! Nothing could have made me stronger than this and now with all my newly found strength I was ready for anything fate could bring my way. Little did I know that my life would be hell the next few months.

* * *

I decided to head over to the guys' dorm, knowing they'd distract me. I didn't want to think about Adrian leaving right now, knowing it would be catastrophic. I was just about to enter when I heard Timmy. "You want to do what?"

"I want to sneak into Cloud Tower with Bloom so we can try and find the book they have on her in their book chamber," Brandon repeated calmly. I decided to just keep listening and not interrupt whatever was going on. I knew it was wrong but secretly knowing this might benefit me if I decided to go to Cloud Tower later on. "You can help me get in, right?"

"I dunno Brandon," Timmy confessed. "The witches don't exactly make their school very visitor friendly, if you get my drift."

"Come on, Timmy. The girls managed to do it when they went and got Stella's ring back with no real problem."

"Brandon, the girls nearly got barbecued in there, not to mention the witches let loose a Minotaur in their school in retaliation," Sky pointed out. "You've already managed to convince Cordatorta to let you keep Lady, but I don't think you'll have much luck in getting him to agree to letting you keep a Minotaur or whatever beastie they unleash upon you."

"I've got to try," Brandon said stubbornly. "I mean, we're heroes and heroes are supposed to be able to storm castles."

"Cloud Tower is surrounded by a magical electric fence, Brandon," Timmy told Brandon trying to discourage him to go.

I heard Brandon sigh. "Okay, is there any way to get through it?"

"I think I could map out a path so you could get in," Timmy replied suggestively.

"Awesome!" Brandon exclaimed. "So I can go in tonight, right?"

"You might not want to go tonight. It's a full moon," Sky told him. "Witches are particularly strong during a full moon. Their powers can sometimes double in strength."

I heard someone get up and then realized it was Brandon. "I know, but Bloom was seriously upset today. She needs this."

I guess Sky couldn't deny this to his friend seeing as he would have done the same thing for Stella. "Alright, just be extra careful. It's risky."

"Hey, how fast exactly can your levi bike go?" Timmy asked Brandon.

"It's got turbo boosters on it, so virtually as fast as I can handle. Why?"

"Because the magical electric fence acts as a force field much like the one surrounding this whole realm to keep non magical being out though not as strong. You could use your bike you ride across it, picking up momentum which would normally throw you off until you find the point of vulnerability," Timmy explained.

"Which is?" Brandon asked.

"The fulcrum of the force field which should be right below the place that has the highest voltage," Timmy said. "If you have enough speed and forward momentum you should be able to break through. But if you stop moving you could either get thrown off or your engine could go dead in midair."

"Keep moving. Got it," Brandon nodded.

"But what are you going to do once you get inside?" Sky questioned, obviously not content that his friend was doing something so risky. "You just can't wonder around in there till you find what you're looking for. It's too dangerous, and I'm not just talking about the Trix and Miss Griffin. There are other witches there too you know, and their all armed to the teeth in dark magic. Who know what they'll do if they stumble across you two."

"Leave that to me," Timmy assured. "I just finished it a few days ago so I haven't given it a proper test run, but I'm certain it works."

"What is it?" Sky asked Timmy, I couldn't see whatever Timmy's new device was anyway.

"I call it a witch tracker," Timmy said somewhat proudly. "After all the times the Trix have snuck up on us this year, I figured it would be best to have a little bit of a warning. It's a bit like the monitors we have on the ship, only it just detects dark magic and those carrying. Any witch or anything they conjure will show up if they're within a hundred yards. Pretty cool huh?"

"Pretty cool? It's a stroke of brilliance!" Brandon grinned.

"I can upload a map into it if you want but I may not be very reliable. The halls of Cloud Tower tend to move around a bit, and it would be able to show you any secret passageways."

"That's a shame. Knowing a few hidden pathways wouldn't go astray," Sky noted.

"You could always ask Riven if you really wanted to," Timmy suggested lightly, which I thought was the worst thing they could do since he'd alert the Trix right away. Just then I felt a light breeze pass by me, but no one was around here. "He's bound to know a couple of back passageways."

"No," Brandon answered firmly. "The witches can't know that we're coming. Knowing them they'll probably sabotage it."

"It was just a suggestion," Timmy stated which I found very sweet of him. He was an unconditional friend and it saddened me to think of how cruel Riven was to him especially. Timmy still had faith in Riven despite how he was currently acting all jerk like and despicable. Timmy was always gonna be there for Riven as was I. Timmy knowing nothing more than Brandon and Sky knew, didn't turn his back as easily on Riven and for that I truly admired Timmy nobility and kindness.

If I was in the situation of not knowing what was truly going on I'd feel terrible knowing I couldn't do anything to help out a friend, most likely Timmy was feeling that helplessness and I couldn't help but feel empathetic.

After hearing their plans I didn't hesitate to call Dominique. I called her from my room though so no one could overhear.

On the third ring she finally answered. "Helloo?"

"Dominique its Aura," I replied quickly.

"Oh hey, what do you need?" she asked sweetly.

"Brandon and Bloom are planning to go over to Cloud Tower's book chamber and I need for you to help keep the path clear for them," I answered getting straight to the point. "I'm heading over there, but I'm gonna drive behind them so I can keep cover."

"Ok, but how do you expect me to do that?" she asked most likely joking.

"Well you are a witch after all," I started. "And if you can't help well then you'll witness a strong battle between me and some of your fellow witches because I'm not gonna let them harm my friends."

"Ok, ok," she surrendered. "I'll help don't worry but hurry and get your ass over here."

"I will," I stated firmly hanging up and getting ready to leave. I had heard Riven leave not a long while ago and knew he was already headed over to Cloud Tower hopefully he handed heard anything and Brandon didn't run any risk of danger.

I quickly went to get my levi bike. As soon as my helmet was on I turned my levi bike to life and sped ahead. Knowing Brandon he probably took the short cut through the forest like I did. Going top speed I sped through the path having timed how long Brandon would have taken picking up Bloom and getting there.

Once again I broke my record getting there in time. I quickly spotted Riven's levi bike and hid mine better since Riven really didn't try to hide his. From where I put my bike you'd never be able to find it unless you really tried hard. I already knew a lot of ways in and out of this place so I hid behind some very shaggy bushes.

Brandon then came into sight. I saw his glance over at Riven's levi bike and then he sped ahead trying to break through the force field.

"It's right up ahead Bloom, hold on," Brandon ordered, pushing his levi bike as hard as he could. But suddenly he got let the levi bike stop which was strictly against Timmy's orders and I knew if I shouted my cover was going to get blown and that would be much more worse. Now I was stuck here looking at the fate that Brandon and Bloom had. "We have to find the point of vulnerability; the fulcrum of the force field. It's the only way to get through i. Now it should be right below the place that has the highest voltage."

Both Brandon and Bloom removed their helmets to get a better look as they hovered far above the ground. Then as the lightening crackled I knew Brandon had realized his mistake.

"Ah!" Bloom screamed as the bike was struck by the dark lightening that was emanating for Cloud Tower. "Watch out!"

I saw Brandon frantically grab hold of the bike and managed to steady it, but Bloom was clinging to him tightly. Unfortunately both their helmets had fallen to the ground.

"Whoa. That was close," Brandon gasped, his hands obviously trembling.

"If it's a fulcrum maybe it it's in the center and low down," Bloom suggested.

"Alright. Low and center here we go. Hold tight!" he told her as he let the bike drop down. Thankfully they managed to have picked up enough speed so they broke through, or so I thought, since they had landed on one of the ramps of Cloud Tower.

"It's working!" Bloom exclaimed with undisguised relief and I saw her loosen her grip on Brandon a bit but then retook it. Cloud Tower than struck again.

"Ah! I'm losing power!" Brandon cried, desperately trying to swerve his bike, but he wasn't able to stop them as the bike drove off the ramp to crash down on a ramp below them, sending both of them flying. Brandon landed painfully on his back while Bloom landed on her stomach near the edge of the ramp. As Brandon got to his feet, he saw her look over the edge before freaking out and jumping back a bit.

"Whoa!" she gasped.

"Bloom!" Brandon said, instantly rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

Still frightened and shaken, Bloom barely responded. "Huh?"

Brandon then let go a sigh of relief. "We made it."

"Ah, yeah," Bloom agreed. "Good job there. Nice moves.

"Come on, let's do this," Brandon told her, offering his hand.

Knowing that Bloom and Brandon had made it in I took a secret passageway and went to head over to meet over with Dominique knowing she could give me a visual of Brandon and Bloom.

* * *

I finally had made it to Dominique's room.

"Well if it isn't my dearest specialist," Dominique taunted.

"Well hello to you to," I answered closing the door behind me. "Ok now I'll locate Riven while if you can please keep an eye out for Brandon and Bloom so they don't run into witches."

I started breathing slowly and evenly coming up with the same memory of Riven showing me the waterfall and of his happiness he felt that day. Then I thought of how he'd probably be with Darcy right now.

_Riven's view_

"_Aren't you going to stay the night?"_

_Riven was ignoring Darcy's question which I immediately found strange, since he did anything Darcy asked him without question. "Not tonight. I need sleep."_

"_You can get it here," Darcy told him from her place lounging on her bed. She was dressed only in her black lace underwear, a lit cigarette in her hand. Her golden eyes followed Riven like a hawk as it seemed like he was getting changed and I instantly felt the urge to vomit._

"_You know that's not true."_

"_All the more reason to stay," she purred, stubbing out her cigarette in the ash tray by her bed. Moving across a bed she positioned herself behind where Riven sat as he pulled on his shoes on and wrapped her arms around his chest. With a moan she kissed the back of his neck, occasionally nipping with her teeth playfully._

_Something was definitely going on with Riven seeing as he was unresponsive to her. _

"_Would you not?" he snarled, shaking her off him. He turned to glare at her, ignoring the disgusting pout she gave him for pushing her off. "What's with you recently?"_

"_I just want to play, puppy dog," she told him in a childlike voice._

"_Well I don't."_

"_You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago."_

_Riven let out a frustrated sigh. "I just can't deal with this right now."_

"_Oh, what's wrong with my little puppy dog," Darcy teased with a patronizing little pout that was making Riven's blood boil. I could feel Riven's unhappiness at being here right now. I could feel how trapped he felt knowing that something connected him to Darcy little did he know that it was just another of Darcy's tricks. I wished I could free him from it._

"_Forget it," Riven hissed, getting up and snatching his shirt off the ground._

"_Oh Riven," Darcy sighed, climbing off her bed to chase after him. "What's wrong?"_

"_You're such a bitch."_

"_Did you have me confused with someone else?" Darcy laughed callously but she stopped when she saw that her puppy dog wasn't amused by her jokes. "Well what do you expect me to be? Like the rest of those tricks your friends date?" There was a light pause as Riven refused to answer, but Darcy slowly reached the answer on her own. "Oh my darkness, you do want me to be like them, don't you?"_

"_I don't need this," Riven spat, pulling his shirt on and grabbing the keys to his bike. I could feel that he truly didn't want Darcy and it didn't take any magic to know that who he truly wanted was Musa but he ruined that by acting like a jerk to her the other day._

"_Riven wait," she begged, wrapping her arms around him from behind, stopping him from heading into the portal that would take him to the edge of the school grounds where he had parked his bike. Almost tenderly, she kissed his back. "My dear puppy dog, did I not promise you everything you ever wanted? The fame? The recognition? Anything you desired? Don't you remember?"_

"_Yeah," Riven sighed, turning to face her. Darcy instantly buried her way into his arms and looked up at him impishly making Riven's lips form a ghost of a smile. Once again Riven had fallen into Darcy's tricks. Riven wrapped his arms around her slim frame and stared down at her._

"_And I plan to keep that promise," she told him sweetly, suddenly there was some magical shift to the air. "So, if you want me to be more like the Jinx Club, fine. "The only question is; which one?"_

_I could feel Riven's eyes widen as Darcy shimmered slightly in his arms, and the next thing he knew he was staring into the honey gold eyes of Stella. The Princess of Solaria looked up at him with a hungry look that Darcy directed at him so often and dressed in nothing but Darcy's underwear. I felt the waves of confusion and repulse coming from Riven at the sight before him. Riven released her from his hold and took a step backwards until he felt his back hit the wall._

"_Whoa . . .What . . ?" Riven stammered his eyes wide. 'Stella', let out a wicked laugh and flickered her long, golden hair over her shoulder._

"_I told you I would give you anything you wanted," Darcy told him in her normal voice, though she didn't change her appearance back. But when she spoke next, her voice was identical to that of the Princess of the Sun and the Moon. "And you wanted me to be more like those loser; voila! I'm pretty good aren't I?"_

"_That's twisted," Riven told her and Darcy morphed the illusion to look like Flora._

"_Well, then you're just a naughty boy,, now aren't you," Darcy asked in Flora's body and voice but couldn't have been more off._

"_Darcy!" Riven snapped, as the illusion shifted again. "This is sick!"_

"_Stop being such a wet blanket," 'Tecna' ordered him before shifting into 'Bloom'. The red head closed the distance between the two, pressing her half naked body up against his. "What do you want?"_

"_I want you to stop this."_

"_What do you really want?" Darcy asked, shifting into the final member of the Winx Club and the remember Riven had obviously been dreading. I could feel his heart pound as 'Musa' looked up at him with her deep navy eyes. "Wonna have some fun?"_

_I could feel Riven's will crumble as he finally gave in and let Darcy kiss him. I knew he knew this wasn't real but this just showed how strongly he felt for Musa and how desperate he was. Knowing deep down he felt he ruined all possible chances with her and know was taking was he could get._

_Darcy continued to kiss him passionately, but pulled him towards the bed and he came without a fight. She dragged him down on top of her, moving her hands towards his pants line as he continued to explore her flesh with his mouth. He was officially a goner and I couldn't have felt worse for him._

"_Careful, you'll make a girl jealous," Darcy told him in her normal voice, bringing him back to his senses thankfully. Riven quickly pulled away and I felt his disgust._

"_This isn't right."_

"_Oh Riven," Darcy pouted in Musa's voice, biting down on one of her finger. "Stay and play."_

"_You're sick," Riven told he, still horrendously disgusted and headed for the door instead of the portal._

"_I'm not the one who got turned on by an illusion!"_

_And he was out the door._

_Riven was trembling on the other side of the door in horror of what he had just done._

"_What is wrong with me?" Riven said softly to himself. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to get out of Cloud Tower._

_He had just turned down a new corridor when the buzzing I thought I imagined returned._

"_**When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard and the terror of the night erases day. When the moons up above are consumed by the shadows then the flames down below will cause doom to train and the creatures of the night will rise once again."**_

"_What?" Riven said aloud as the voice started to whisper again. I thought I was going crazy along with Riven but it seemed so real. "Is anyone there?"_

"_**When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard and the terror of the night erases day. When the moons up above are consumed by shadow then the flames down below will cause doom to rain and the creatures of the night will rise once again."**_

"_Hello?"_

"_**When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard and the terror of the night erases day. When the moons up above are consumed by shadow then the flames down below will cause doom to rain and the creatures of the night will rise once again."**_

"_Just stop it!" Riven shouted, losing all patience with whatever was speaking, and kept repeating that over and over. I was being to feel darkness around me and knew it was time to go back._

"_Do you always talk to yourself?" a voice asked him, knowing she was here to save Riven most likely._

"_Huh?" Riven asked looking about him. Dominique then appeared in her pajamas. "Don't you sleep?"_

"_What were you talking to?" she asked ignoring his question. Riven then swallowed hard in embarrassment. _

"_Nothin'."_

_Dominque's eyes narrowed slightly. "Weirdo."_

_And then she was gone taking me with her._

_End Of Riven's view._

"It's about time you woke up!" Dominique shouted at me.

"What I needed to know what Riven was up to," I retorted getting up from her bed.

"But as soon as you knew you should have returned ASAP!" she demanded.

"Well besides today I've only used it once so I don't have super control over the powers," I snapped. "Besides I'm a failure as a magical creature, who can't control her powers."

"Aww Aura you know I didn't mean it like that," she replied walking over to me from where she stood leaning against the wall.

"I know but, why don't we focus on Brandon and Bloom," I suggested.

"Already covered," she smirked. "Here."

She handed me a book and opened it revealing Brandon and Bloom walking.

"What happens if we run into someone?" Bloom asked, trailing after Brandon.

"Don't worry about it," Brandon assured her digging through his pocket and pulling out the device I'm pretty sure Timmy gave him. Activating it, it seemed like there were not witches in the area.

"What is that?"

"Timmy's newest invention. It's a witch tracker. It maps the movement of any witch within a hundred yards," Brandon explained, studying the tracker. "Everyone's sleeping. As long as we're quiet we should be fine."

I found it suspicious that there were no other witches in the area.

"Where there any problems clearing the witches?" I asked Dominique.

"Now that you mention it, it seems like it wasn't a problem at all, like someone had already taken care of it," she answered making me realize that that's why Riven was probably here, to tell them. Dang it I had to find Brandon and Bloom before it was too late.

"Dominique could you cover me?" I asked her. "I think they were set up and I have to go warn them."

"No wonder things are going so smoothly for them," she commented. "Sure."

I kept the book with me looking at what was going on with Bloom and Brandon.

I saw there was a slight pause as Timmy's invention signaled a witch in the area but Brandon ignored it, making all my alert signals go up.

"This is it, the book chamber," Bloom said wasting no time to push open the huge wooden door that stood between them and the book they sought. Cautiously, the pair made their way into the chamber. "When we were here, my book was out like it was waiting for me."

Dominique and I were already outside the book chamber and I slowly got inside, trying not to alert them that I was inside.

I handed Dominique the book and signaled for her to keep watch. I hid behind a book shelf and saw that it didn't take long before Brandon found the book Bloom was looking for.

"Hey, looks like it still is," Brandon told her, flipping through the pages, and he looked amazed at the size of the book. Bloom quickly joined him. "You're only a freshman and look how big your book is. You must have a seriously awesome life story."

"I guess," Bloom shrugged, reaching out to touch the book. "I wish the only copy didn't have to be at Cloud Tower."

"Try asking it something," Brandon suggested. Bloom looked at him for a second as if looking for reassurance and then turned to face the book in front of her.

"Where do my powers come from?"

Both Brandon and Bloom gasped as the book suddenly lit up. Bloom was staring at the book intently as if reading it since it was obviously blinding both Brandon and I. After a moment, she turned and stared at Brandon, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Oh no."

Brandon instantly moved closer, trying to offer her some comfort. "What's the matter? What did it tell you?"

"I …I …" Bloom stuttered, her eyes filling with tears. As they overflowed, she turned away, as if ashamed for him to see her face. "I don't think you want to hear it. It's too horrible."

Brandon reached out and put his hand on hers. I always admired Brandon for his kindness and willing to comfort others not matter how difficult the situation. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Okay," Bloom nodded. "According to this book, I'm not really a fairy – I'm a witch!"

What? That was impossible you can't fake being a fairy. Most of all how can you transform into a fairy being a witch, not possible right? I never expected this to be what the book said. Unless this really wasn't true. The witches obviously wanted something with Bloom, this was probably it. They wanted her vulnerable and what perfect way to make her than to feed her a bunch of lies.

Darn witches! I seriously had to find some way to make them pay and badly because I've been itching for a fight for too long now.

"A witch? No way, it can't be!" Brandon gasped. He stupidly had to step away from Bloom making her feel even worse. "That's impossible."

"I know. I'm confused. What does this mean?" Bloom asked, but Brandon couldn't have been more caught up in his own world to worry about why he was here. Bloom needed him and he was ignoring that fact by being a complete fool. "Brandon? Listen, if my powers are evil, I won't use them anymore."

Still not caught up with the program Brandon made a move to comfort her, btu Bloom stopped him.

"Just go, okay. I need to be alone," Bloom told him, her voice deeply hurt. But when he refused to leav, that hurt was added by a fraction of anger. "_Please_. I need to think about this."

"But . . ."

"Just go."

"Come on Bloom," Brandon tried to reason with her. "I mean, how will you get home?"

"I'll walk."

"You can't walk all the way home alone."

"I'll be fine."

"Bloom!"

"Just go! I need to be alone!" Bloom ordered her voice cold and upset. But then she dropped her head and burst into fresh tears. "Please Brandon. Just leave me alone."

Brandon was hesitant to leave her like this when she was so emotionally distraught, but her tone was the thing that convinced him. Reluctantly Brandon left the book chamber and behind him left a crying Bloom.

Once Brandon was gone I came out from hiding and walked over to Bloom.

"Bloom," I said softly as he turned around rapidly having obviously frightened her. "Don't worry, you have a friend here."

"Oh, Aura," she cried walking over and hugging me. "This is terrible!"

"I'm here and you won't have to worry about going home alone, I'll take you," I told her as I held her while she cried and cried. These witches officially reached the extreme top of my patience.

**I know there are probably a lot of errors compared to other chapters but . . . so? What did you think? Did you like the sprinkle of love I threw Aura's way? Did you have another special someone in mind for her? What about how Aura's linked to Riven as well now? Remember to review these thought and suggestions. Luv y'all chapter coming next week! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Fake Witches and Fights

**Chapter Up! Disclaimer: Credits to tears-in-rain and I don't own Winx Club**

**EnJoY! :D**

**Chapter 16: Fake Witches and Fights **

I had gotten barely gotten enough sleep seeing as I had offered to take Bloom back to Alfea. What I didn't expect was the fight that occurred.

_Flashback:_

"_Are you sure I'm not a bother?" asked Bloom as we got on my levi bike._

"_Bloom it's not a bother whatsoever," I answered making my levi bike roar to life._

"_Thanks so much Aura," Bloom said hanging on. "You're a really good friend."_

_We then sped forward and travelled in silence until my levi bike started slowing down._

"_No," I snarled. This had to happen to me. The witches were probably right behind us trying to capture Bloom and my bike had to break down. "I'm really sorry Bloom but my bike he doesn't want to continue."_

"_It's fine, I'm sure Alfea isn't far from here," Bloom shrugged. We got off from the bike and started walking while I trudged along my bike. We had been walking for quite a while when Bloom suggested we take a break. The clear sky and nature that surrounded me lulled me to sleep. _

"_It's morning, we must have fallen asleep," Bloom woke me up. I lifted up my head and saw Bloom a few feet away from me. _

"_We better get going then, you're friends are probably worried about you," I suggested getting up on my feet along with Bloom._

"_You're right," agreed Bloom. "Come on Kiko!"_

_Kiko then started walking with us when something must have caught his eye._

"_Wait up Kiko, you'll get lost!" shouted Bloom as we ran and tried to keep up with Kiko._

"_So, what do you think?" Bloom asked me randomly. _

"_About what?" I asked confused._

"_The fact that I'm a witch," Bloom answered which made me remember the fact that the witches had probably sabotaged the book and that there was a possibility that she wasn't a witch._

"_Bloom I highly doubt you're a witch," I said firmly. "I think the witches tricked you."_

"_Wait," commanded Bloom as we walked through a clearing. "Someone's hiding over there. He! I can see you hiding back there. Who are you?"_

_Someone then peeked through the side of the tree. "I've been trying to find you."_

"_Hi," she said coming out from behind the tree. "I have to tell you something. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are after you Bloom. You're in a lot of danger."_

"_Who are you?" I asked suspiciously, for all I knew this could just be another trick by the witches. _

"_I'm Mirta," she answered sitting down in front of the tree. Bloom and I sat down in front of her. _

"_How do you know they're after Bloom?" I questioned._

"_I heard them," she replied. "They were gonna trick her into thinking she was a witch."_

"_How?" Bloom asked confused. "I saw the book and it clearly told me I was a witch."_

"_The book was a fake so you're not a witch," Mirta told Bloom._

"_Woah, I'm glad you told me, but why did you?" Bloom asked the same question I had in my head. "Why are you so friendly? Aren't you supposed to hate me? You are a witch."_

_Then the witches that were after Bloom appeared. I was glad Mirta had confirmed what I had originally thought but she cost us our getaway. _

"_As if, she's not a witch. She's an annoying little wic-wanna-be," Icy snapped. "As well as a serious reject. No one liked her. She's desperate for friends. So desperate she'd hang out with a fairy and tomboy specialist. Mirta you're pathetic." All the witches then started laughing._

"_Don't talk to her like that," Bloom commanded getting up._

"_Oh look she's defending her," icy laughed dryly. "That is so cute. And I despise cute."_

"_**Illusion Delusion,"**__Mirta said. I then suddenly saw all the Winx and was glad that they appeared just as Icy was preparing to attack._

"_Hey, why don't you try to fight us!" shouted Stella. _

"_I'll get rid of them," Stormy said. "Ah! Hah!" Stormy attacked surrounding the Winx with two strong tornadoes. She was then joined by Darcy who interrupted her._

"_Don't fall for that," Darcy ordered. "It's just a firsty trick, an illusion that Mirta created. Frankly I can't believe that you let a freshman trick you like that. So sad, don't worry I won't tell anyone."_

_Darcy using her dark magic waves made the illusional Winx disappear. I actually had thought those were the real Winx._

"_Hey firsty!" shouted Icy. "That might have been an illusion, but this is not." Icy then surrounded all of us in ice. I took my sword and started furiously attacking the ice to break it. I pushed Mirta and Bloom back so the cold wouldn't affect them as much, because that's what Icy wanted to weaken Bloom. "In a matter of minutes Bloom will be so weak she'll just hand us her power. It will be our-"_

"_Ice coffin, ooo how predictable," Stella interrupted Icy by attacking her. "She needs to majorly update her attack collection. __**Sun Power!**__"_

_Stella's power was melting the ice that surrounded us. As soon as it melted I could see clearly that Stella's power had knocked the witches to the ground._

"_Urgg! You annoying fairy, I can't stand you," Icy snarled. "You are so over!"_

"_You're over," Mirta retorted._

"_Oh please, this isn't even a cop test," Stormy replied taking off after the Winx. "Ah! Hah!" Stormy launched another attack like the previous one but more powerful. The Winx were once again surrounded by Stormy's powerful twisters._

"_Stay together," ordered Musa as they all bunched up._

"_Stop!" shouted Bloom as she was surrounded by light transforming into her fairy outfit. She then flew towards the Winx when the witches attacked her. She then forcefully landed on the ground._

"_Ha!HaHa!" the witches cackled. _

"_Ah! Help!" shouted the Winx from where they were at. I couldn't possibly do anything because I couldn't fly up there. _

"_They thought they were cool," stated Icy._

"_They thought they were tough," continued Stormy._

"_They're nothing," added Darcy._

_I saw Mirta shaking next to me. "__**Illusion Delusion!"**_

_Mirta made an ugly monster appear in front of the witches, momentarily frightening them out of their laughter._

"_I'm losing them!" yelled Stormy frustrated. The twister then disappeared along with the bind they had, they were able to break free. The monster then slowly disappeared as well. "Urg! It broke my concentration!"_

"_She tricked you again," snarled Darcy. _

"_Will you pay attention Stormy!" barked Icy. "And you Mirta . . . everything about you is annoying me right now. Your stupid tricks . . . your good attitude . . . and your little t-shirt. Pumpkin, you like pimpkins so much, maybe you'd like to be one."_

"_Leave her along!" shouted Bloom angrily._

_Icy then directed her magic at Mirta turning her into a pumpkin. I then balled up my fists and prepared to direct all my magic at them. Mirta had only tried to help us, she didn't deserve this._

"_I told you to leave her alone!" Bloom repeated as we both blew our tops off directing all our energy at the witches._

_I don't know where we ended up but I saw all the Winx expect Bloom as I tried to clear my head from all the energy I released. _

"_That was some major Winx!" exclaimed Stella lying on the ground. I then tried to get up but fell on my butt from the dizziness._

"_Bloom, Aura your powers rock," Musa cheered. "Wait Aura you're here but where is Bloom?"_

"_Yeah where is she?" asked Tecna._

"_We lost her again?" groaned Stella._

"_Hello, I'm over here," waved Bloom from behind a bush._

"_Bloom!" we all shouted. All of us expect Flora walked over to where she was._

"_Thanks for coming to save me guys," Bloom said._

"_You really sent those witches flying," laughed Tecna crouching down trying to hug Bloom._

"_I think I sent them . . .to another dimension," Bloom laughed._

"_Who's the pumpkin?" asked Flora as she looked thoroughly at Mirta._

"_That's Mirta," answered Bloom. "She's a witch but she's cool."_

"_It's going to be really hard to turn her back," Flora grimaced. "That was a witch on witch spell."_

"_I guess we better take her back to our crib" suggested Musa._

"_Or find a place to plant her," added Stella._

"_Stella!" yelled Flora._

_End Of Flashback_

I had just made it to class thanks to Tecna since she helped fix my levi bike and here I was now sitting in Javelin's class with Riven. What had me disturbed the most was the recurring voice in his head. The voice was driving me crazy, seeing as I tried to keep my connection with Riven permanent until I could break his connection with Darcy at least. I was trying to work my magic so all his dark energy would flow towards me so he wasn't affected by it. Just as I was trying to make the energy flow towards me I heard it again.

"_When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard and the terror of the night erases day. When the moons up above are consumed by shadow then the flames down below will cause doom to rain and the creature will rise once again."_

I truly still had no idea what this meant. I felt though as if it were a warning of something that was to come. Some sort of dark prediction, because this was dark, there was no other thing it could possibly mean. I wondered if Riven had any idea what it could be. All these thoughts I was having didn't allow for me to concentrate on any schoolwork. Good thing that is wasn't very difficult otherwise I'd have a very hard time keeping up.

_Slam!_

I snapped out of my thoughts to see a very angry Javelin in front of Riven's desk. I guess I wasn't the only one to be out of class today. I don't know what it was about every teacher wanting to pick exclusively on Riven.

"Awake now are we?" Javelin asked in a composed tone. Riven didn't answer though and I could feel humiliation coming from him. "Are you going to pay attention now?"

I could feel that Riven was still shaking slightly from the shock. He shook his head, honestly I guess since I was sure he definitely wasn't going to pay attention. "No sir."

"Saladin's office," Javelin ordered with a soft disappointed sigh, pointing towards the door. Leaving his belongings behind, Riven wordlessly got to his feet and left. Javelin continued to watch him leave for a moment, even after he had lost sight of Riven, before sighing again. "If he doesn't straighten up, he won't have a place here next year. Shame, he had so much potential. Now Jared, can you please read the first paragraph of chapter five aloud."

"I'm starving. What's on the menu for lunch today? Actually, don't even answer that. I'm so hungry I'd eat dirt if they gave it to me," Sky said as we exited battle strategies and into the crowded corridors. Timmy had gone off to get rid of some of his notes before lunch so it was just us three.

"Well, knowing Jacob, it would be the best dirt you could get," Brandon sighed depressed probably over Bloom. I was gonna let him suffer a little before I told him that Bloom really wasn't a witch. "Hey, I might catch up with you later, kay?"

"You alright, bro?" Sky asked looking at his best friend with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need some air is all."

"That's cool. I'll come find you later but right now; to lunch!" Sky grinned, marching off like a general on his way to war which brought a smile to my face. Shaking his head slightly Brandon headed outside to the battlements that over looked the enchanted forest toward Alfea.

I knew it would be wrong but if I was gonna give Brandon advice I might need to infiltrate his mind. It would also be good magic practice. Now to get away from Sky.

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath which Sky heard turning around.

"What's wrong?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I forgot something back in my dorm that I needed," I answered. "I'm gonna go get it. Don't worry jut head on to lunch without me, I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to keep you hungry any longer," I replied sweetly.

"You're right who am I kidding," he laughed. "See ya!"

He then ran off to lunch, that boy could eat a whole buffet. Now to go after Brandon.

I knew where he had gone so I calmly walked after him. I saw him and was gonna run after him when I smelt the smoke from a cigarette and I knew with my luck the only person who happened to be smoking right now had to be Riven.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Brandon demanded his tone defensive. I could still see him but since I wasn't fully outside Riven couldn't see me, he was obviously on an upper level.

"Since before you arrived," I heard Riven answer indifferently.

"I thought you were supposed to go see Saladin."

"Wasn't in the mood," Riven answered and I could imagine him shrugging as he answered.

"I don't think they give a damn how you feel," Brandon said. "Gods, you're such an ass. They're gonna kick you out soon, you' know that?"

"You lookin' out for my education, now are ya?" Riven replied mockingly.

"Hardly, I'm just stating a fact," Brandon said, folding his arms across his chest. "It would probably be better if you got kicked out."

"Careful squire, I might just take that to be an insult."

"Good, it was meant to be. You give Red Fountain a bad name. You're just a waste of space here," Brandon spat. I then heard Riven bark a laugh, before I saw him suddenly jump down and land gracefully on the ground in front of Brandon. I quickly pulled back trying to stay out of Riven's sight.

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?" Riven asked, taking a drag and blowing the smoke out of his nostrils, making him resemble a fierce street fighter back home who I had a major issue with. "If you got something to say, squire, say it on the battlefield."

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Brandon snarled as Riven lifted his smoke to his lips again.

Riven grinned wickedly, laughing out his smoke through clenched teeth. "What's the matter? Scared?"

"By you? Not likely."

"Then come on, man, let's go. You and me. Right now."

"There's no fighting allowed outside of fight or combat class," Brandon pointed out coldly.

"Same old Brandon; still scared to break the rules. And why do you think they come up with them? Rules were made to be broken, Brandon," Riven told Brandon, taking one final drag before dropping the butt to the ground and crushing under his heel. "Coward."

I guess Riven fueled Brandon enough because I saw and felt anger radiating off of him.

"You're on," Brandon hissed, giving Riven a rough shove backwards. It wasn't a very hard shove but enough for Riven to have to take a step backwards so he didn't fall.

"Well, blondie's got some bite after all," Riven said with an amusement that was fake. "Fine. I'll see you at the battle plateaus in five minutes. That is, if you don't wuss out."

I then ran back to Sky's dorm hoping that he had finished lunch and was back there already. I certainly didn't expect to find Timmy. I swung the door wide open to find papers flying and Timmy doubled over in pain?

"Well, that's just perfect," Timmy sighed getting to his hands and knees and beginning to sort the papers.

"Here let me help you," I offered getting onto my hands and knees to pick up the papers. I spotted noted that appeared to be Riven's. "Timmy did you pick up Riven's notes?"

"Yeah, they're all jumbled here now," Timmy confessed staring intently on one piece of paper. "What the . . . ? Aura have you ever heard Riven mention this?"

"What is it?" I asked curiously taking the paper from his hands. It read those dreadful words I've been hearing over and over.

_When the screams of a thousand are finally heard and the terror of the night erases day. When the moons up above are consumed by shadow then the flames down below will cause doom to rain and the creatures of the night will rise once again._

I had to lie, there was no other option. Timmy was way to kind to be wrapped into this whole mess. "Um nope I've never seen this. Um . . . Timmy I have to go I'll catch you later."

I've never left a place sooner than I left that dorm.

Red Fountain had a stern policy on the use of weapons outside of combat class; students were denied the right to carry weapons on the school grounds outside of class. We all still carried weapons outside of the school ground into Magix, but we were required to leave our weapons in our dorms or in the armory when we weren't under supervised training. Any violation of this rule was severely punished and could result in being expelled and I certainly didn't want that to happen to either one of them which is why I was gonna stop them.

I didn't know why Brandon would go along with this; he knew they could get caught and that the punishment would be severe so why risk it? Knowing Brandon he was probably regretted doing this but his pride wouldn't let him back down at this point.

I knew where they were battling and got there just in time. They were just standing there talking; all I had to do was get in there. I was just about to go in when I turned the door knob and realized that it was locked. I didn't want to make noise because then they'd get caught/

"You realize, Brandon, they're going to have to scrape you off the wall with a squeegee when I'm done with you," Riven threatened as I was trying to listen threw the door that had windows on top. He held out his sabre in front of him, ready for any attack from Brandon.

I saw that Brandon was indifferent to Riven's attitude. "Whatever, witch boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since you started going out with Darcy you've been acting like a real jerk."

Riven's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he was most likely more irritated because he knew Brandon was right. I could strangely feel anxiety coming from him but didn't understand why. He surely wasn't worried about the battle so what was causing him anxiety?

"Let's do this," Riven growled dropping the point of his sabre and charging forward. Brandon surprised me, attacking with an offensive move instead of meeting Riven's offensive move with a defensive one. Both of them gave it their strongest pushing hard off from the stone plateau below them and connected their blades in the air. The two phantom blades strained against one another, but both were two well deflected so they boy continued past one another without hitting a mark.

As Riven landed, his right leg bucked underneath itself and he quickly ended up falling to his knees. Since I couldn't get a reading on Riven's feeling I'd think he had pushed his leg way to far again due to his lack of pain receptor.

"So, why haven't I seen Bloom around Brandon?" Riven asked, swinging his blade around too wildly, allowing Brandon to sidestep his attack. "Huh?" Riven pushed, swinging and missing again. "Huh? Again, Brandon easily stepped around Riven's sabre. "Huh?"

Finally, on his last lunge, Riven's sabre connected with Brandon's sword. The two blades sparked as they forced against one another, but the intensity burning in Brandon's eyes was stronger, I could feel it. Riven being the jerk he is smirked at the reaction he got from Brandon. Arrogantly Riven made a reckless attack which Brandon easily deflected, but Brandon threw enough force behind it to rip Riven's sabre from his hands and sent it flying through the air to ebb itself in the ground several meters behind Riven.

"I don't want to talk about Bloom. It's none of your business," Brandon snapped, his entire body reeling in anger. I knew I had to find a way to get in there fast, and that's when it hit me. I could use one of my hair pins. I brought it down from my hair and bent it to fix inside the key hole. I glanced over through the window to see Riven pull out his morning star and phantom dagger, Brandon moved his phantom shield into his palm ready for Riven's attack. Riven thought clearly had other plans.

"Not who you thought she was, is she?"

Furious, Brandon extended his shield, ready for Riven's other attacks. "That's enough! Just bring it on!"

With a cool flick of his wrist, Riven unleashed his morning star in Brandon's direction, throwing behind it all the strength he could muster. His aim hit true, slamming into Brandon with such force that it was enough to throw Brandon backwards, though he didn't lose his footing. Re-gathering his morning star, Riven quickly followed through with another attack, but this time it wasn't as accurate. That's when the pin finally unlocked the door and I silently burst through. They were so wrapped up in fighting each other they didn't hear me come in. I knew that Brandon had seen Riven's mistake and I ran towards them getting in between them.

Brandon though didn't see me until it was too late. Side stepping the purple orb, Brandon left in the air preparing to attack Riven and instead received the impact of Brandon's long legs which kicked me in the left side of my chest, throwing me backwards and spinning me around to my stomach. My face hit the stones and the wind was knocked out from my lungs, but I didn't bother dealing with the pain passing Riven's numbness towards me helping me gather strength to get up.

"Aura, I'm so sorr-," Brandon started to apologize but was cut off as Riven had swept him off his feet with his morning star. I was already on my feet thought clutching the side of my chest which was impacted.

I was just about to call Riven out when someone spoke up.

"What are you lads doing?" Cordatorta demanded.

I put my head in my hands but Riven and Brandon's glare didn't miss my eyes. Those two seriously had issues.

"Class ended an hour ago and there's no fighting outside fight class," Cordatorta reminded us sternly. "But since you like spending so much time together the three of you can spend all night together cleaning the armory!"

"Fantastic," Brandon hissed before getting to his feet and in a loud voice replying. "Yes sir."

"Yes sir," Riven and I both replied. We then re-entered the halls of Red Fountain. I saw both of them exchange hard looks and then I followed with an individual look of my own at each of them. Cleaning the armory was a bitch of a job due to the fact that you not only had to clean all the weapons, but you also had to clean the cases that held them.

"And Riven, get your ass to Saladin's office like Javelin ordered you to!"

After dinner Brandon and I both went over to the armory. I could see him dragging himself along especially after all that Timmy and Sky had said to him. Brandon really has issues with anger getting the best of him.

"Stupid Riven," Brandon muttered, scuffing his joggers along to stone ground and creating a sharp squeak as the rubber soles of his shoes skimmed along the smooth, hard ground. He must really be taking what Timmy and Sky said to heart.

"_You didn't have to accept his challenge, Brandon. You're to blame just as much as Riven."_

How right Timmy was indeed but what could Brandon do, Riven tended to be very manipulative. I sympathized with Brandon being brought into something he shouldn't get punished for as much as people wanted to blame him. Or in Sky's case as much as they reasoned with him that it was wrong.

"_If Riven wants to get himself kicked out of school, he can go for his life for all I care," _Sky had said. _"But he has no right to try and drag good people who actually have a future down with him."_

But Timmy being Timmy defended Riven.

"_But shouldn't Brandon know better than to let Riven drag him down to his level?"_

So now here we were in the armory preparing to clean yet there was no sight of Riven and apparently Brandon had noticed that too.

"Oh that's just typical," Brandon spat, placing his hands on his hips. "If Riven thinks he can just wag this punishment he's got another thing coming."

"Quit you're crying," a voice that had caused all this said from the corridor behind. Brandon and I turned to see Riven emerging from the shadows. He had his hands in his pockets and wore a cold, un-amused look that aggravated me, and was permanently placed there by Darcy.

"Where have you been?" Brandon snarled. "I've been waiting here for ten minutes."

"Bull shit you were. I saw you walk up this corridor a minute ago so don't try and push your punctual, goody two shoes act on me. Did you forget why you're even here to begin with?" Riven hissed coldly. "Besides, I had to finish off in the kitchen with Jacob."

I highly doubted that though due to the stench of his clothes.

"And now that you finished cleaning the kitchens you keep cleaning here," a deep voice said as Cordatorta joined us. "But look, you've got two little friends this time. Isn't that nice?"

"Delightful," Riven agreed with an extremely forced smile. As soon as Cordatorta walked by him that smile slipped down into a hateful sneer.

"Watch your cheek, boy. You're on thin ice as it is," Cordatorta warned, pushing open the huge double doors open. "You know the drill, I want everything spotless and you don't leave before that. I don't care if it takes you till dawn, you finish up here. Got it?"

"Yes sir," we all answered in unison.

"Excellent. I'll be back a few times during the night to make sure you three aren't slacking off so I'll see you lads soon," Cordatorta informed us, heading for the door. "Remember, I want spotless."

_Slam!_

I could feel the vibrations from the doors slamming shut and turned to see Riven and Brandon taking opposite sides but no before giving each other a strong cold glare.

"If this is what it's gonna take to clean around here then don't look at each other!" I shouted at them frustrated at how they were acting. We had so much to do cleaning the swords, knives, spears, lances, jousting sticks, beam staffs, bows, and arrows, cross bows, guns, grenades, harpoons, and whips just to name some of them. But then there was also all the countless cupboards and shelves that we had to clean amongst all the glass there was.

We had been working diligently for about two hours thankfully without an argument. I was carefully cleaning a sword when my mind filled with mist and my vision deteriorated until I saw Darcy's face in the center of a purple vortex.

"_Hey puppy dog," _she grinned, her voice echoing as if completely clouding Riven's mind.

"_Hey Darcy_," Riven projected back, which I didn't understand how he was comfortable with this. I couldn't see what Brandon was doing though. "_What are you up to?"_

"_Me and the girls are just gathering some ingredients for a spell we're going to put on the Stinx Club," _Darcy told him in an almost childlike delight. "_So, you gonna come over and see me?"_

"_Sorry babe, I'm on detention. Maybe tomorrow night."_

"_But I want you here now," _Darcy ordered with authority. "_Can't you just skip it? You've wagged detention to come see me before."_

"_I know, but I'm stuck on detention with Brandon and Aurora and I can't have them ratting on me."_

"_Riven, I don't care. I want you here now," _Darcy ordered, all playfulness gone.

"_I can't. I'm close to getting expelled as it is without walking out on my detention. I'm sorry Darcy, but not tonight," _Riven told her firmly. Her golden eyes narrowing dangerously and I'm sure Riven could tell.

I knew this was a bad idea, being so nosy and always getting into Riven's brain that is. I hoped Brandon wasn't too nosy about this whole mess though because as much as he kept secrets this was one secret he shouldn't know. I was then sucked out of my thoughts as I felt a slap against my cheek.

"What was that?" Brandon gasped. My vision finally returned and I saw Riven shaking his head as if trying to clear something and also rubbing his cheek.

"Physic slap," Riven answered calmly. My brain felt like it was on fire, why he let Darcy do these things I'd never know. This slap was way worse than your average physical slap. I turned to see Brandon confused and then Riven saw it. "Darcy."

"Oh, right," Brandon nodded. I got a sensation that he felt a bit dumb by asking that question. "What? Did you guys have a date tonight or something?"

"We had a meeting of sorts. Why?" Riven demanded, suddenly defensive. I could feel anger suddenly coming from Riven. Why is it that he had to be so defensive over nothing? But when he has to be defensive he does nothing. I will never fully understand Riven under the influence of Darcy.

"No reason," Brandon assured. "Just trying to make conversation is all."

"For the last two hours you didn't seem to care that much for conversation," Riven pointed out, his entire body suspicious over nothing.

"Alright, sorry. Forget I said anything then," Brandon said, returning to his cleaning thankfully, but I doubted Riven was going to leave it there.

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" Riven accused.

"What?" Brandon asked, turning to stare at Riven in awe.

"You do, don't you? You think just because you got yourself a little Alfea fairy and that you're lap dog to some prince that you're better than me."

"Stop it!" I shouted at them. "Riven you better shut it!"

"Well it's a bit hard not to do that since we're comparing yourself to a street rat and some Cloud Tower skank," Brandon spat. That was too low, especially for Brandon; here I was concerned over Riven when Brandon just fueled this right up. I had no absolute idea what truly had gotten into Brandon lately with his jerk attitude.

"And you talk as if Bloom doesn't try to crack onto every guy here," Riven hissed back making this blow out of epic proportions.

"That's not true and you know it, Riven," Brandon snarled folding his arms across his chest. "Bloom is nothing like Darcy."

Riven snorted a sarcastic laugh. "Whatever you say, squire."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that if you really look at it, Bloom and Darcy aren't that much different."

"You've really lost it, Riven," Brandon said with a malicious laugh. "Bloom's like Darcy? Come on. You're stretching a bit far don't you think? Bloom is nothing like that manipulative witch you're going out with."

"Is she? All Bloom has to do is flutter around you with her wings and that short blue skirt of hers and you jump to whatever command she gives you. You don't even pause to ask how high."

"You are so full of it."

"No I'm not. You spend a whole day trudging through a swamp based on a feeling she had. You ditched a concert, helped her clean her school when she was on detention. One call from her and you instantly run to her aid usually without even knowing what you've gotten yourself into. You're even more pathetic than Sky and that's saying a lot. Face it Brandon, Bloom's got you wrapped around her little finger. She's just as manipulative as Darcy.

"She is not!"

"They're practically the same person," Riven noted coldly.

"You're lying right through your teeth Riven," I snapped annoyed with his snarky attitude.

Unfortunately my response wasn't noted by Brandon who was infuriated. He was dangerously angry seeing as he still didn't know that Bloom wasn't a witch. "Bloom is nothing like Darcy and her sisters! Even if she is a witch she's-"

"A witch? Oh gods, you really are a dumb blonde. Any moron can see what she is. Witches and fairies aren't decided by what school they go to and what clothes they wear, Brandon."

"But the book said-"

"Oh, but the book said. But the book said," Riven whimpered in a mocking tone. "Honestly blondie, do you really think you would have gotten into Cloud Tower and all the way to the book chamber without any drama unless the witches let you get that far?"

"You know about that?" Brandon gasped.

"Brandon the witches set you up, I took Bloom back to Alfea after you left and we got ambushed," I confessed.

"Of course I do," Riven snarled. I knew Riven was the one to tell them as much as it hurt to realize it. "I'm just curious to understand why you even fell for it? I mean, it's so obvious Bloom isn't a witch. She wouldn't last one minute in a place like Cloud Tower."

"It's none of your business," Brandon said turning his back on Riven.

"Like that's ever stopped me," Riven huffed. "Now why would you choose to overlook the bleeding obvious? That's just not like you. Normally you're one of the first to play Captain Obvious, usually with an awesome thrown in there somewhere. But this time you didn't and simply over looked the fact that you've seen her use her magic even before she was even taught how to use it."

"Shut up, Riven," Brandon growled even though deep down he was probably wondering the same thing.

"Unless you were looking for some excuse to get out of this . . . thing you have with Bloom. I don't even know what it is you two are doing. I wouldn't call it a relationship. I mean, come on, you haven't even kissed her yet after how many months of chasing her skirt?"

"Just drop it!"

"But you like boring things like your music so you wouldn't disregard her over that?" Riven continued to ponder. "And you're both pitiful as one another. A squire and an Earth girl. You can't get more pathetic than that."

"What about a street rat and a princess? Huh? Isn't that more pathetic?" Brandon snarled, and low blow Brandon was back and full force. I thought it was way below the belt for him to bring Musa into this. I also knew that this would be it for Riven. He had deep feeling for her even if he wasn't willing to admit it. At this point Riven was fully using Bloom and Brandon was willing to use Musa. "You purposely push Musa away because you're afraid of losing the slightest bit of control and you call me pathetic?"

"You better watch yourself, squire."

"Or what? You'll set your psychotic girlfriend on me to give me a telepathic bitch slap? Seriously Riven, do you actually think I'm intimidated by . . ."

Whatever Brandon had said was washed away by the voice once again returning.

"_When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard and the terror of the night erases day. When the moons up above are consumed by shadows then the flames down below will cause doom to rain and the creatures of the night will rise once again."_

" . . .you're such an ass! I can't believe I used to hang out with you!" Brandon continued to yell. "The way you've been acting recently is totally . . ."

"_When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard and the terror of the night erases day. When the moons up above are consumed by shadows – "_

" . . .it's like you're a different person and frankly that person sucks. You . . ."

" _- then the flames down below will cause doom to rain and the creatures of the night will rise once again. When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard and the terror of the night erases day. When the moons up above – "_

"Shut up," I heard Riven hiss as I was consumed by the darkness bringing excruciating pain this time like never before. I was on my knees and I knew Brandon couldn't see me because last I saw I was behind him.

"No! You've been carrying on like this for so long and I'm sick of it!" Brandon raged.

" -_ are consumed by shadows then the flames down below will cause doom to rain and the creatures of the night will rise once again."_

"Shut up," Riven repeated.

"_When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard and the terror of the night erases day -"_

"What are you boys up to?" Cordatorta asked as I still was on my knees shielding my heads in agonizing pain.

" _- when the moons up above are consumed by shadows then the flames down below will cause doom to rain and the creatures of the night will rise once again!"_

"No wonder your own mother didn't want you!"

"Shut up!" Riven finally snapped, but I didn't know if he was talking to Brandon or to the voices that still had me trapped.

_Smash!_

I was finally released as glass flew everywhere and I keep my arms around my head. I opened my eyes just to see glass consecutively breaking as it went like in a wave. The shattering noise of glass breaking hurt my eyes.

The silence that followed was deafening and I stayed lying down where I was since I knew I felt too weak to get up. Cordatorta was the first to inspect the damage though.

"We are so dead," Brandon said. I turned to see a very pale and shaking Riven.

"Most likely a poltergeist," Cordatorta concluded. I'm glad he had been in the room when the glass exploded otherwise we'd be in major trouble. "They manage to sneak in every now and then and cause some considerate amount of damage. This has to be the first poltergeist Red Fountain has had in over a decade. I'll have to get Saladin check this place out. You boys can leave, I suppose. Don't think you'll get much more cleaning done in here tonight. Straight to your dorms. Go!"

We didn't need to be told twice and as I got up to leave my legs buckled underneath me and I once again was capture by the darkness that once had me in pain.

**Super Sorry for the delay, major life stuff occurring, besides finals, family came to visit for a huge party that required major preparation. It was fun but now that's its over I feel really sad and I won't disappoint.**

**Weekly Updates continue have that for certain :)**

**But better yet review what you thought about this chapter! :)**

**Promise promise I will update next week, luv y'all thxs for being so patient :D**


End file.
